Memoria
by Sofia0090
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando no recuerdas nada y eres prisionera de tu peor enemigo?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, como están todos? Espero que muy bien, vengo con nuestra pareja favorita en una nueva historia la premisa es muy simple, ella no recuerda nada y por cosas del destino termina en manos de Kylo Ren, tengo grandes planes para esta historia, ojala les guste, porfavor dejen sus comentarios GRACIAS =)

-o-o-o-o-o

La primera orden había dominado la Galaxia como una vez lo hiciera el Emperador, la resistencia sin embargo luchaba por conservar la escapa libertad que aún tenían, estaban en pie de lucha y si tenían que caer, lo harían.

Los ataques de la primera orden eran malvados y letales, presionando donde sabían que dolía, Rey corría junto a Luke, Poe y Finn mientras eran perseguidos por más de cincuenta soldados, la búsqueda de suministros para la guerra resulto ser una trampa de Kylo Ren, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaban, cinco años habían pasado desde que lo conociera en la base Starkiller, y Rey podía jurar que el odio que el sentía por ella se extendía por toda la galaxia.

Giraron entrando a unas cuevas buscando refugio, sabían que los querían vivos para llevarlos ante Kylo Ren para torturarlos y averiguar pistas sobre el paradero de la General Organa y los miembros restantes de la resistencia, se separó sin poder evitarlo de sus compañeros, entro a una parte obscura de la cueva, había un lago subterráneo en ese lugar reinaba el silencio, había perdido a sus atacantes pero también a sus amigos.

Lo sintió, su presencia siempre había sido inconfundible para ella, tanta maldad no podía pasar desapercibida para un ser sensible a la luz como lo era Rey, encendió su sable de luz y escucho que alguien más hacia lo mismo.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías

Su voz horriblemente distorsionada por el casco llego a sus oídos y un odio corrosivo la lleno

-Eres una Jedi, para ellos solo debe existir la serenidad, tú quieres eliminarme

-Creo que tengo razones de sobre para sentir eso por ti, retaría al propio Yoda a no odiarte, eres despreciable

.o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La odiaba, no tenía ninguna duda, esa insignificante mujer indigna de su potencial siempre lo desafiaba, siempre tan fuerte, siempre por un paso delante de él, no importa cuando tiempo lo planeara, lo cerca que estuviera de matar a todos esos asqueroso insectos, siempre llegaba la chatarrera a arruinarlo todo y salvar el día.

Pero se terminaba hoy.

La había acorralado, esta vez no iba tras nadie que no fuera ella, solo sería feliz el día en que la viera atravesada por su sable observando como la luz abandona sus ojos, la vio llegar agitada y mirando hacia todos lados, gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente, estaba vestida como una Jedi, se había esmerado en ocultar su presencia pero el movimiento de alerta de esa mujer lo hizo reaccionar y enfurecer, ella lo había descubierto, un paso delante del como siempre, eso solo lo enfureció mas.

Esgrimió su sable de luz al mismo tiempo que ella y sin poder contener el odio y el resentimiento que sentía le hablo

-Pensé que nunca llegarías

La vio girarse y mirarlo con superioridad ¿Superioridad? Era un gusano y como tal seria aplastado, la odiaba por desafiarlo, por creerse mejor, no era nada, sintió plenamente sus sentimientos el odio era completamente correspondido, sonrió burlándose por no ser capaz de ocultarlos

-Eres una Jedi, para ellos solo debe existir la serenidad, tú quieres eliminarme

-Creo que tengo razones de sobre para sentir eso por ti, retaría al propio Yoda a no odiarte, eres despreciable

Detestaba el sonido de su voz como se atrevía esa mugrosa a insultarlo, la ataco y ella se defendió, como siempre su agilidad lo llevaba al límite, maldita mujer ¿Por qué tenía que luchar tan bien? Su ataque fue feroz, el traje como siempre comenzaba a ser un impedimento solo cuando peleaba con ella, la chatarrera lo hacía sudar, cansarse y esforzarse como nunca, peleaba igual de bien que él y eso lo enfurecía, se quitó el casco para tener mejor visibilidad, y volvió a atacarla, mas ella al ser más pequeña pero igualarlo en fuerza se giró y con su sable provoco una herida en su pierna derecha, Kylo Ren grito de furia y dolor más ignorando el sangrado y la punzada desagradable siguió con el ataque.

La pelea continuo, cada vez el cansancio y la pérdida de sangre pasaban factura a sus movimientos, mas Rey también se veía exhaustas y parecía apunto de desmayarse por el efuerzo, se descuidó un momento y ella aprovecho para desarmarlo, kylo Ren cayó al suelo y la espada de Rey lo inmovilizo ya que estaba a un centímetro de su cuello, iba a matarlo.

La odio más que nunca por haberlo derrotado, por la mirada de desdén e indiferencia que le dedicaba.

-Voy a librar al mundo de ti

La escucho gritarle más el observo que la piedra donde estaba parada estaba floja y apunto de derrumbarse, dando una fuerte patada, esta se deshizo y Rey callo hacia atrás, el sonido seco de su cabeza al golpear el suelo resonó en toda la cueva.

Kylo Ren se puso de pie y observo el hilo de sangre que salía de su cabeza "Esta muerta" pensó.

Pidió refuerzos y estos llegaron.

-Revísala

Ordeno con severidad, un soldado se incoó junto a la chica y después giro su rostro hacia el

-Está viva señor

La furia lo lleno ¿Por qué no se había muerto de una buena vez? Aunque después cambio de idea, tenía la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse.

-Llévala a la nave

o-o-o-o-o-o

Quería abrir los ojos pero estos le pesaban profundamente y la luz que se cernía sobre su cabeza no le ayudaba en nada, sintió frio y al incorporarse un fuerte dolor de cabeza la hizo recostarse de nuevo, llevo su mano hacia esa zona y sintió sangre seca y dolor.

-Ya despertó, informen a Kylo Ren.

¿Quién es Kylo Ren? Pensó Rey para sus adentros ¿Quién soy yo?

Sus ojos se posaron en los sujetos con armaduras blancas que la sujetaban arrastrándola entre los fríos pasillos de ese lugar extraño, sintió miedo.

-Por favor, yo no, por favor

Pero nadie le respondió

-¿Dónde estoy, por favor, no sé qué…

Con violencia esos inexpresivos soldados la ataron a una pared, las correas le hacían daño, no entendía nada ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué la trataban así? Lloro, lloro por el miedo que sentía, porque nadie mostraba piedad para con ella, nadie le respondía, aquello era horrible

Escucho un zumbido seco y se giró, al puerta se abrió y por ella entro una figura encapuchada y alta, un escalofrío recorrió completamente su cuerpo, y el temor creció dentro de ella, estaba temblando ante la sola visión de ese hombre, sin decir una sola palabra, ese ser se acercó a ella y la golpeo, haciéndola gritar de el dolor, sintió que su mejilla estallaba y el sabor de la sangre lleno su boca, la voz que salió de esa mascara era horrible, cada palabra destilaba maldad

-Desearas haber muerto en aquella cueva

Ella no hablaba, no podía estaba paralizada por el miedo, la tomo por el cabello con violencia haciéndole daño, jalándolo para que lo mirara de frente, pero ella n lo veía, no podía, solo lloraba, escucho una risa desdeñosa provenir de la mascara

-¿Dónde esa tu orgullo Jedi?

-Por…Por favor no me lastimes

-¿Lastimarte? Voy a matarte

-No por favor… ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?, ¿Quién eres tú?

El tiro de su cabello con más fuerza

-Hacerte la tonta no te va a salvar Jedi, estas en mis manos y nadie va salvarte de mí, vas a lamentaras el día en que te cruzaste en mi camino.

-No por favor no…

Kylo Ren la soltó y con un "click" se sacó la máscara y la deposito en una mesita, se acercó a ella, Rey temblaba cuando el acerco su mano, estaba completamente asustada, paralizada del miedo, con fuerza tomo su mentón

-Mírame

La vio mirarlo, su rostro lastimado y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas no mentían, ella no sabía quién era, sintió un dolor frio en su cabeza, podría jugar que su cerebro era abierto desde adentro, sin poder contenerse grito escupiendo sangre mientras lo hacía, aquello era insoportable, prefería cien bofedas a volverá a sentir eso, el dolor ceso de golpe y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban levando el rostro hacia él, ese hombre estaba sonriendo, la soltó y hablo a un droide médico, el corazón de Rey latía peligrosamente rápido, estaba alterada y aterrada, la pusieron a dormir con un calmante y el droite explico lo que Kylo Ren supo al entrar en su cabeza, sufría de amnesia, que lo más probable era que jamás recordara nada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Estás seguro Kylo Ren?

Se encontraba arrodillado frente al holograma de su maestro

-Si señor, el droide medico dio el diagnóstico y además yo entre a su mente.

-Interesante

-Señor, quisiera… quisiera matarla lo antes posible

-Siempre impulsivo, el odio que sientes por esa mujer te nubla el juicio

-Es peligrosa señor, no podemos arriesgarnos a que recuerde todo y escape, ella representa el único verdadero riesgo que da la resistencia.

-Y ahora puede ser el arma más letal de la primera orden

Kylo Ren lo miro confundido, no entendía lo que su superior quería decir.

-¿Crees que Luke Skywalker la mataría? ¿Crees que Organa ordenaría un ataque si sabe que la chica está en un determinado lugar? Recuerda la debilidad más grande de los seres de la luz…

-Los sentimientos

-Los sentimiento que sienten por ella serán su perdición

-Una mayor satisfacción seria matarla…

-Considero que una mayor satisfacción seria que fuera ella quien acabara con Skywalker

-La chatarrera jamás lo haría…

-Pero ella no recuerda ser la chatarrera, entrénala, tu sabes lo que ella ignora, regocíjate pensando que aquella que tanto te desafío ahora está en tus manos.

Pero no, aquello no bastaba Kylo Ren quería matarla.

-Claro que si no te sientes capaz el General Hux podría ayudar…

-Culminare con éxito esta misión, ahora me retiro

Dijo antes de abandonar aquel lugar.


	2. Esclava

Hola :D aquí va el segundo capítulo, espero que estén muy bien y como siempre agradecería mucho sus comentarios un millón de gracias por los que ya me dejaron su opinión son the best!

Nada de eso me pertenece porque si así fuera Han Solo estaría vivo

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Habían pasado horas, días, semanas ¿Cómo saberlo? La oscuridad de esa celda era igual que tener los ojos cerrados pero Rey tenía la certeza de que era mucho el tiempo que había pasado, el hambre en su estómago y la sed que sentía no mentían, le dolía todo su cuerpo, el golpe que había recibido en el rostro había destrozado su boca y mejilla, además sentía en su espalda una herida abierta ya que cada que movimiento le parecía un dolor insoportable, no tenía fuerzas ni para abrir los ojos, sintió un tacto brusco tomarla por lo hombros, esas manos eran agresivas, sus dedos se enterraban con fuerza contra su piel ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella? ¿Por qué?...

Sin ningún tipo de consideración a su condición la arrojaron dentro de otra celda, esta era menos fría, le parecía que había personas, escuchaba sus voces, ya no podía más, de repente un tacto suave la tomo por los hombros y puso boca arriba recargándole en la pared, temblo al sentir la herida tocar con el panel.

-¿Estas bien?

La voz masculina e infantil la hizo abrir los ojos era un niño de increíbles ojos verdes, sucio y extremadamente delgado, intento responder pero no salió voz de su garganta, cerró los ojos y sintió algo frente a su cara, frente a sus labios, era un vaso, el niño lo inclino y el líquido entro a su boca, percibió un sabor amargo y desagradable, movió su cabeza para no seguir tomando pero al final cedió y siguió bebiendo, su sed era impresionante.

Abrió un poco más los ojos y vio al pequeño niño acercar un poco de pan asqueroso a su boca, no quería comerlo, pero el hambre la sensación era insoportable, dio un mordisco y al instante se arrepintió de hacerlo, bebió más "agua".

-¿Cómo te llamas?

La voz del niño lleno sus oídos, ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer ese trato? Sus ojos sin quererlo se llenaron de lágrimas ¿Cómo podía tener agua para llorar?

-No..No lo sé….

-Por qué?

-No lo sé,

-Te golpearon?

-Si, eso creo…

El niño acaricio su mejilla

-Yo soy Nilo, mi padre es un comandante de la resistencia, por eso estoy aquí

¿La resistencia? ¿Qué era eso?

-¿Qué es la resistencia?

El niño la miro con incredulidad

-Sí que te golpearon fuerte, estas en una base de la primera orden

¿Primera orden?...

El niño respondió al ver la cara de confusión de Rey

-Ellos son malvados este es el peor lugar para estar, si te tienen aquí debes ser un pez gordo, si quieres que no te tortures solo sigue dos reglas: No hables menos que te lo pidan y obedece, obedece cualquier orden que te den.

-Pero porque… porque nos hacen esto?

-No se tu situación, la base está llena de prisiones de guerra y esclavos

Rey se aturdió ante esas dos opciones, ninguna era buena.

-Me golpeo un tipo alto… vestido de negro con una máscara su voz era…

El miedo fue latente en los ojos del niño

-Estabas…estabas con Kylo Ren

Sin recordar nada el estómago de Rey se retorció al escuchar ese nombre, lo conocía lo conocía, pero no sabía de donde….

-¿Quién es él?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Deberíamos enviarla por partes a la resistencia.

Kylo Ren miraba ante el cielo estrellado con dos lunas grandes y hermosas que ofrecía aquella noche fría, estaba sentado junto a la capitán Phasma, su maestro le había dado órdenes precisas de explicarle la situación ella sería su segunda, él lo había pedido así ya que odiaba a Hux

-Créeme que nada me gustaría más que matarla y acabar con esto, pero nuestro líder tiene ideas más ambiciosas aunque no tan satisfactoria

Phasma se quitó el casco y ante Kylo Ren apareció una mujer rubia de ojos azules espectaculares, esbelta, era ciertamente perturbador que una mujer tan hermosa se encontrara dentro de esa armadura extremadamente masculina, nadie podía decir que se trataba de una mujer.

-¿Qué es lo que va a pasar con la chatarrera?

Kylo Ren también presiono su casco y salió de él dejando salir su rostro blanco y su cabello negro, la miro con furia contenida.

-Voy a hacer que se arrepienta del día que nació

-¿La torturaras?

Kylo Ren se pasó la mano por su cabello

-Quisiera matarla de hambre, que muriera muy despacio, que sufriera pero no puedo hacerlo, acepto que el plan es ambiciosos y prometedor pero lo único que quiero es que desaparezca, esa asquerosa Jedi me sigue molestando aun en ese estado, es terrible no poder acabar con ella.

-Por lo que entiendo tienes que entrenarla

Una cara de asco surgió el rostro del hombre vestido de negro

-Quiero humillarla…

-Considero que la humillación más grande es la que vas a hacerle, ¿No lo ves? Ella va a unirse a lo que tanto desprecia, a lo que lleva años tratando de destruir.

-Lo sé, sé que es brillante, pero considero cara respiro de esa mujer como un insulto…

-No soy sensible a la fuerza y aun así siento tu odio Kylo Ren, deberías estar más satisfecho, no te das cuenta? Ella va a ser tu esclava, por primera vez va a obedecerte

"Esclava" "Obedecer" Las ideas llegaron a Kylo Ren y una sonrisa de verdadera maldad afloro en su rostro, tentador, más que eso, placentero aquello era mejor que torturarla con hambre y sed, giro su rostro y miro a un solado directamente a los ojos,

-Ve por la chica y trasládala a la celda común, tengo un plan.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los habían puesto a limpiar, aquello era inhumano Rey no tenía ni fuerzas para ponerse de pie, el hambre era insoportable, haciendo un esfuerzo Rey comenzó a limpiar aquellos cascos blancos manchados de sangre ¿Era sangre humana? Sintió un escalofrió lleno de tristeza recorrerla, todo era tan triste

-Ese es mi trabajo

Rey se giró junto a ella estaban dos mujeres jóvenes y rubias, estaban sucias y unas profundas ojeras enmarcaban su rostro, estaban acompañadas de una criatura verde y pequeña.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? Esta es mi zona

Insistió la joven rubia que estaba más cerca d ella mirándola con fiereza

-Yo, solo vine…me pusieron a limpiar

-Ese no es mi problema esta es mi zona, el que encuentra algo para limpiar es quien come, ve y busca tu a otro lado

Rey dejo el casco en el suelo y con dificultad camino hacia el lado contrario más una mano la tomo bruscamente y la empujo hacia atrás, era la otra chica rubia

-Tú no me agradas

No sabía qué hacer, ¿Por qué la trataban así? Ella no las conocía, no les había hecho algún mal

\- Me voy

Intento girarse pero la criatura verde con una increíble fuerza la empujo hacia tras, el golpe abrió nueva y bruscamente la herida de la espalda, ella gimió de dolor

-No quiero problemas – exclamo con dificultad – me voy

Intento levantarse y sintió una fuerte patada en el vientre que la dejo sin aliento, entre abrió los ojos y vio a la chica rubia arrodillarse ante ella con una navaja, contuvo el aliento mirándola con temor

-¿Por qué ….me haces esto? Yo… no te he hecho nada

Le pareció ver en sus atacantes una mueca de tristeza y confusión mas la mujer que sostenía la navaja la acerco a su rostro

-Cállate no quiero que hables

Y a sangre fría encajo la Navaja en su hombre, un dolor agudo y la humedad de la sangre corrio por su brazo hicieron que se retorciera, mas no conformes sintió que su cabeza estallaba cuando una fuerte patada con una gruesa bota fue impactada en su rostro.

El dolor era tan grande y estaba por todo su cuerpo Rey simplemente se dejó hacer, dejo que la golpearan, ya que importaba lo que pasara ni siquiera sabía quién era ella.

-No! Déjenla en paz

Escucho la voz de Nilo aproximarse a ella y luchar con la criatura verde, este lo empujo y cayó al suelo pero con rapidez volvió a levantarse y luchar para ayudarla, Rey vio con horror como la chica rubia se acercó a él con la navaja y le corto el rostro.

Un sentimiento que no sabía que podía sentir la lleno: Furia.

Por algún extraña razón el dolor se había ido, se fue en cuanto vio como Nilo era golpeado por aquellos infelices, con una increíble habilidad Rey se puso de pie y propino un fuerte golpe a la criatura verde, las chicas intentaron atacarla, pero sin siquiera voltear Rey pudo sentir que intentaban golpearla, las arrojo al suelo con sus manos, el dolor se había ido, no sentía las heridas en los brazos, el golpe en su cabeza ni en el vientre.

Corrió hacia el niño y poco a poco el dolor volvió a llenarla, fue como si aquella fuerza que la hizo levantarse y actuar con agilidad la hubiera abandonado, pero a pesar del malestar que crecía a cada momento en su cuerpo, se concentró en el niño, estaba muy golpeado, sus ojos se llenaron de agua

-Nilo por favor, responde!

Sintió un fuerte tirón de ella, la tomaban de los brazos y la llevaban lejos del niño, ella se resistía pero su cuerpo magullado y adolorido no le permitió luchar, pero nada de eso le importa solo quería que Nilo estuviera bien

-Por favor el niño, ayúdenlo, está mal herido

Más un golpe en su mejilla la hizo callar, esos no eran humanos, eran bestias crueles, ni siquiera giraron sus ojos hacia el cuerpo del niño, Rey se retorcía pero sus esfuerzo eran inútiles, la arrojaron con violencia y Rey vio el suelo elegante y sofisticado, el cuarto donde se encontraba nada tenía que ver con la celdas mugrosas y malolientes donde había estado, ese lugar era hermoso, ¿Cómo estaría Nilo? Un dolor y una gran impotencia la invadieron, quería ir a ayudarlos, necesitaba ayudarlo, vio las botas negras colocarse a un lado de ella y levanto la mirada, era el hombre de negro y piel blanca, el odio con el que el la miraba parecía despedazarla

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Veía la pelea de lejos con una sonrisa, le había indicado a tres prisioneros que la golpeara, el debía ganarse su confianza, el pararía la pelea y de esta forma la chatarrera sentiría gratitud, mas era increíblemente placentero simplemente ver como la golpeaban, suspiro y se levantó para intervenir pero otro de los prisiones, un niño se acercó a ellos y entre gritos y empujones defendía a Rey, Kylo Ren se molestó cuando los golpes ahora se dirigían a ese niño, no, eso no estaba bien, esas no eran sus órdenes.

Más al caminar hacia ellos se paralizo en el acto cuando sintió la presencia de Rey crecer, observo como sus manos hacían lo que ella no recordaba: Luchar, luchar como la perfecta guerrera que en realidad era, frunció el ceño, esto no debió salir así, él tenía que "Rescatarla" ¿Aun se atrevía a desafiarlo? ¿Ni siquiera ahora ella iba a hacer lo que él quisiera? No, las cosas habían cambiado, el la tenía en sus manos, la furia creció y Kylo Ren sabía que si iba por ella la mataría por cambiar sus planes de nuevo, ordeno a dos soldados que la llevara a su habitación y con una gran irritación salió de allí.

Entro a su recamar y se dirigió a la barra del bar, se sirvió una bebida fuerte, tenía ganas de despedazar el lugar con su sable, descargar su furia, odiaba a esa asquerosa mujer, quería matarla pero ni siquiera ahora podía hacerlo, podría desechar el plan y simplemente acabar con ella, le diría a su maestro que ella intento escapar y el la detuvo….

Escucho la puerta abrirse y los solados arrojaron sin ninguna delicadeza a Rey al suelo, esta gimió de dolor y Kylo Ren la observo, su ropa estaba sucia, al igual que ella la sangre pegada mezclada con tierra no permitían apreciar sus facciones, su cabello era un sinfín de nudos, asquerosa, justo como el la consideraba, la vio levantar su mirada hacia él, sus ojos llenos de temor, angustia y ¿Desafío?

Había algo en la mirada de Rey que no había cambiado, una parte de ella aún se le rebelaba aun no le temía aunque ella misma no se diera cuenta de ello, la conocía tal vez demasiado bien.

-Buenas noches

Ella no respondió, no aparto la mirada de él.

-Te vi con tus compañeros de celda, eres problemática

La vio lamerse los labios resecos y sostenerle la mirada, pero no respondio.

-Tienes varias costillas rotas, apuesto que una de tus piernas también lo está ¿Sabes cómo hiciste eso?

Vio confusión en su mirada y sus ojos bajaron al piso, con molestia le dijo

-Contéstame cuando te pregunto algo.

Ella lo miro y Kylo Ren vio la furia crecer en su mirada castaña y con la voz temblorosa pero n por llanto si no por enojo respondió.

-No tengo permitido hablar.

-Cuando yo te lo ordene, si.

Quiso más que nunca borrar la luz de su mirada con su sable pero respiro profundamente y con una suavidad que asustaba le hablo.

-Entra y báñate necesito que estés limpia

Pero ella no se movió y no aparto los ojos de el

-¿No me escuchaste?

-¿Por qué tengo que obedecerte?

Nada, ninguna herida de su cuerpo le había hecho sentir tan miserable como cuando escucho la voz de ese hombre decir

-Por qué eres mía.


	3. Dey

Hola :D disculpen la tardanza mi trabajo mi traía loca, ojala les guste este cap, las cosas se ponen interesantes :B por favor dejen sus comentarios quiero saber su opinión GRACIAS POR LEERME =)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Por qué eres mía"

Rey entro a aquella lujosa habitación, se sorprendió al notar que era un baño, una pared consistía en un espejo de grandes dimensiones, desde que había llegado a ese horrible lugar no había visto su reflejo, un grito ahogado salió de ella al mirarse…

Su cara tenia diversas tonalidades debido a los golpes que había recibido, sangre seca resbalaba de su nariz, tierra y mugre hacían que su rostro tuviera un tono café, su cabello parecía un conjunto de hilos cafés enredados, horrible, en verdad se veía horrible.

Se desprendió de su camisa y quedo en una sencilla blusa de tirantes que le permitió apreciar mejor sus heridas, cada respiro y cada movimiento generaba un agudo dolor en su pecho, ¿Tendría una costilla rota?, el sonido de la puerta abrirse la hizo girarse, era un droide médico.

-El señor Kylo Ren me envió para atenderla, señorita por favor pase por aquí.

Rey no se había percatado de la camilla que había enseguida de la regadera, decidió confiar en que ese driode la ayudaría y se recostó, el dolor era agudo y penetrante.

-Es necesario intervenirla señorita, por favor voy a dormirla para que reponga fuerzas, está bien?

-No…no lo sé.

\- le prometo que estará como nueva cuando termine como usted… Todo estará bien.

"Todo estará bien" Nada está bien, pensó, pero antes de darse cuenta ya estaba dormida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un desierto, arena, piezas de metal y un color azul que se movía….

El sueño termino, sus ojos luchaban por abrirse, se incorporó y poco a poco tuvo visibilidad, la imagen que le devolvió el espejo no tenía nada que ver con la anterior, con dificultad se puso de pie y volvió a observarse

No había cicatrices, ni golpes su piel volvía a ser lisa y de color arena, su boca ya no estaba partida, era suave y uniforme, de un tono rosado, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus granes ojos castaños, era triste y perturbador verse y no reconocerse, por primera vez se fijó en su ropa, negra, como la de él, su cabello humeado, limpio, liso y sin nudos pero ¿Cómo?

-El baño de infusión cubrió y lavo todas sus heridas Señorita….

El droide la había sacado de sus pensamientos, al parecer el la había curado y lavado….

-El amo Kylo Ren la espera señorita…

"Ni siquiera sabe cómo llamarme…no sé ni cómo llamarme yo…."

Reprimió las ganas de llorar y se dirigió a la puerta

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El líquido amargo y penetrante invadió su garganta, más el efecto relajante que lo lleno lo tranquilizo un poco, verdaderamente esa misión requería todo su acopio y concentración, el deseo de eliminarla era cada vez más grande, saber que esa asquerosa Jedi estaba a unos pasos, y no podía tocarla, como siempre ella arruinaba sus planes, ella lo frenaba pero ahora…

Ella estaba a su merced

Es mía, toda mía…

El sonido seco de la puerta al abrirse lo sorprendió mas no lo demostró, sin voltear tomo el casco sin colocarlo en su cabeza, pensando que era el droide se giró para darse la una orden, pero era ella.

No había en su piel más rasgos de violencia, parecía que aquellos golpes jamás habían pasado, su piel era suave lisa, nunca había notado eso, de hecho nunca había estado más cerca de ella desde que la había capturado, sus encuentros consistían en peleas interminables en las cuales nunca tuvo el tiempo ni la oportunidad de observarla con atención y verdaderamente eso nunca le había interesado.

Su cabello era largo y castaño y a diferencia de hace unas horas estaba liso y brillante, su piel color arena no tenía cicatrices ni rastros de moretones, tenía unos grandes ojos castaños adornados por unas larguísimas pestañas, su boca rosa casi roja, nunca había apreciado su cuerpo, era delgada, podía jurar que estaba mucho más esbelta que el día que llego, el estrés y la desnutrición ala que la habían sometido le habían pasado factura, mas sus caderas y la curva de sus pechos aun eran prominentes, era una mujer….su cuerpo era el de una mujer.

Vio los ojos de la Jedi desviarse ante la enorme mesa llena de deliciosos alimentos que estaba a un costado, el olor era embriagador, vio el anhelo en su rostro, más en un momento recupero la compostura y volvió a mirarlo a él, devolviéndole la mirada sin un asomo de tentación por los alimentos

-Limpia…

Ella lo miro sin responder, Kylo Ren sonrió

-¿Me tienes miedo? Por fin tengo ese efecto en ti…

Camino alrededor de ella, analizándola, finalmente se colocó frente a escasos centímetros de su rostro, el odio regreso al mirarla, esa infeliz, en su mirada no había rastro de temor, miedo, o aprensión lo miraba como siempre, sus ojos llenos de nada.

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

Ella lo miro directamente a los ojos, y por fin una expresión apareció en ellos, estaba furiosa

-No

-No "Señor" muestra respeto por tu superior

Ella se mordió el labio, Kylo Ren la conocía, estaba luchando contra ella misma

-No entiendo por qué eres mi superior….

Una sonrisa sínica interrumpió las facciones de aquel hombre de piel blanca y cabello negro, Rey no era tonta, el la conocía de antes, no había olvidado la bofetada y sus crueles palabras, lo vio alejarse de ella y caminar hacia una mesilla donde estaba ese horrible casco que siempre se ponía sobre la cabeza, se giró a verla mientras llevaba a sus labios una copa de vidrio con un líquido color sangre.

-Soy Kylo Ren el segundo al mando de la primera orden, nosotros gobernamos la Galaxia, somos dueños de todo y eso te incluye a ti.

-Vas a lastimarme?

-Solo si me obligas…

Era tanta la impotencia…

-Pero si tu quisieras, tu situación cambiaria…Podrías dejar de ser una esclava

Que ganas tenia de matarla en ese momento…

-Soy una esclava, estoy aquí contra mi voluntad

-A ninguna esclava se le curan las heridas ni se le permite tener un baño, pero si es tu deseo volver con tus compañeros que te golpearon y a comer aquella asquerosa comida…

Lo observo con desde

-No veo ninguna diferencia entre estar aquí o allá, no quiero estar en ninguno de los dos lugares

Aquello era demasiado, se acercó a ella y con furia la tomo del brazo sacudiéndola

-COMO TE ATREVEZ

Más la mirada da de desdén y profundo desinterés que ella le enviaba lo sorprendió

-Me dijiste que te respondiera, eso estoy haciendo

El olor que ella desprendía lo lleno, la soltó de golpe y se alejó de ella, nada deseaba más que mandar al diablo el plan tomar su sable y romperla a pedazos, enviar sus partes al traidor, al maldito piloto, su madre y su tío, pero no, necesitaba la cabeza fría para dar el siguiente paso.

-Vas a ser mi aprendiz…

Por primera vez ella lo miro con interés

-Tu qué?

-Eso que hiciste, la forma en que te defendiste, no es normal la fuerza es intensa en ti.

-Yo..Yo he escuchado eso antes

Se sorprendió ante la mirada de confusión de la chica, no, no estaba dentro del plan que ella recordara.

-Lo dudo mucho, antes de llegar aquí pasabas tu vida trabajando en una granja de humedad, tu no sabes nada de la fuerza…tu no eras nada importante, no eras nadie.

Lo miro con asco ante la superioridad de sus palabras, pero su corazón agitado parecía querer salir de su pecho al escuchar sobre la fuerza

-Eso no es todo lo que quería decirte… el niño que te defendió… está muy mal

Rey sintió su interior encogerse

-Nilo?

-No sé su nombre, solo sé que está en su celda y necesita urgentemente atención médica

Rey lo mito desesperada

-Por favor Por favor ayúdalo, él no tiene la culpa….

Le hubiera encantado que Rey, la famosa Jedi su más letal enemiga se escuchara a si misma suplicando ante él, era verdadera y extrañamente estimulante, el volvió a acercarse a ella y se colocó detrás de ella, vio el bello de su brazo erizarse y su respiración se alteró, el aroma dulce que ella desprendía lleno sus fosas nasales, su voz inyectada de maldad salió como un susurro entre sus labios.

-¿Y qué me darás a cambio?

Ella no tenía nada que ofrecer, y no tenía nada por que luchar, ella se sentía tal y como él dijo, como si no fuera nada, sin pensar realmente en lo que decía y preocupada por la única personal que podía recordar sus labios se abrieron

Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho, jamás hubiera creído que escucharía esa frase de sus labios.

-Lo que sea

-Estas ofreciendo mucho…

-No tengo nada más

-Está bien lo ayudare, pero a cambio quiero que me jures que me obedecerás pase lo que pase, será mi aprendiz, acataras mis ordenes

Ella lo miro directamente a los ojos, negro contra castaño.

-Tu lealtad estará conmigo y solo conmigo, no con la primera orden…. Solo yo.

Kylo Ren clavo su mirada en ella, pero Rey no lo veía.

-Quiero pedirte otra cosa…

-Pedi..

-Hare lo que quieras, sin preguntar te obedeceré en todo y cualquier cosa si ayudas a Nilo y… y me ayudas a recordar quien era yo…

Utilizo todo su acopio para no reírse en su cara, aquello era simplemente perfecto, se burlaba de ella y ella ni siquiera lo notaba

-Me ayudaras?

Rey se giró y lo miro directamente a los ojos, ¿Por qué demonios su olor era tan fuerte?

-Si

Ella sonrió, un gesto lleno de esperanza, nunca había sido testigo de esa expresión, mucho menos dedicada a él, todo estaba saliendo mejor que bien.

-Gracias

"Estúpida" pensó

-Come vuelvo en una hora, espero estés lista para el entrenamiento.

-Yo…yo no sé cuál es mi nombre

Dijo mirando al suelo

-Dey tu nombre es Dey…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-No me interesa como lo hagan quiero esos sumisitos mañana aquí es una orden!

El capitán Hux miro con furia a sus subordinados, odiaba que lo contradijeran, con un movimiento en la cabeza salieron rápidamente de la habitación dejándolo solo en la cabina de control de aquella enorme nave, entro en su recamara y se despojó de su saco gris y su sombrero que conformaba su uniforme, la vio.

Una joven mujer de unos 16 años estaba sentada en su cama, se abrazaba a sí misma y gruesas lágrimas resbalaban de su cara, estaba aterrada, le encantaba verlas así.

-Levántate

Era una orden, la joven se levantó casi inmediatamente, era obvio que sabía quién era el y de todo lo que era capaz la observo detenidamente, su cabello rubio y ondulado caía hasta sus hombros, su piel pálida y su cuerpo delgado lo llenaron de excitación,

-Desvístete, pe…

Pero antes de continuar la voz de su superior lo llamo "Ven a la cabina capitán Hux", salió a toda prisa sin colocarse el saco y dejando a la chica parada en la habitación y con nuevas lágrimas.

Entro a la cabina donde el holograma lo aguardaba y se sorprendió al encontrar a Kylo Ren con su usual mascara, detestaba estar con él, tenía la capacidad de hacerlo sentir inferior, el holograma aún no se presentaba un tenso e incómodo silencio surgió entre ambos líderes de la primera orden, el sonido de la puerta abrirse lo hizo girarse hacia el droide que reconoció como uno médico, Kylo Ren sin embargo parecía no darse por enterado, el robot se acercó a él.

-Señor me reporto con el informe médico que me pidió sobre la prisionera..

-¿Qué prisionera?

Quiso saber Hux, El caballero Ren no se dignó a mirarlo,

-La prisionera presentaba una costilla y un brazo roto y una fisura en el pie derecho, tenía cortes provocados con un arma punzo cortantes en el brazo derecho, además de serias contusiones en su vientre y rostro…

-De que prisionera habla…

-Ella Recibe el nombre de Rey pe…

-PROHIBI QUE ESE NOMBRE SE PRONINCIARA EN ESA NAVE!

Era la primera vez que observaba a Kylo Ren perder así el control, la furia de saber que había capturado a la Jedi y no había sido comunicando lo hizo estallar

-Porque yo no había sido informado sobre eso?

-No lo consideramos necesario

-Además por que no quieres decir su nombre…

Kylo Ren no tenía ningún interés en explicar su plan, mas al meditarlo y saber que lo inestable de su carácter considero que era muy probable que Hux cometiera una ligereza sobre el nombre de Rey, no quería que ella escuchara su nombre, si con la simple mención de la fuerza parecía recordar algo, su nombre podía detonar algo en sus recuerdos….No.

-No recuerda nada, voy a entrenarla como un Sith, satisfecho?

Hux estaba furioso por haber sido ignorado, mas complacido por la prisionera que tenían en sus manos, el droide medico continuo el informe interrumpiendo sin saber la tensión de los dos hombres.

-Su peso es saludable tomando en cuenta su altura, el estudio de su sangre revela una vez más su afinidad con la fuerza, las lesiones no traerán consecuencias posteriores ni graves, al no haber antecedentes de actividad sexual, se descarta un embarazo y…

-No existen antecedentes de actividades sexuales?

La voz molesta del General Hux repitió la información dada por el droide, Kylo Ren se giró y lo miro directamente atrás vez del casco.

-Un dato profundamente interesante

Se giró hacia el Droide

-La chica no presente actividad reciente o nunca a?

-La chica nunca ha mantenido actividad sexual General.

-No tienes suficiente con todas las niñas que traes a la nave?

La nota de furia en la voz del sith no escapo de Hux, sonrió.

-Nunca me he acostado con un Jedi

-Ni lo vas a hacer…

-Vamos Kylo Ren odias a la chica, déjamela a mi

-Tengo que ganarme su confianza y dejar que abuse de ella no es una forma de lograrlo.

-Vete

El caballero Ren le ordeno al droide y ese lo obedeció inmediatamente, se acercó a Hux hasta quedar cerca de él, frente a frente

-No te le acerques, no voy a repetirlo.


	4. Hux y Rey

Hola no e podido actualizar como antes por mi trabajo, pero todo el tiempo estoy pensando en escribir, en verdad me encanto y mas por descubrir que a algunas personas les gusta *O* ya siento que los quiero! Dejen comentarios porfa! GRACIAS

-No se si ese sea el verdadedo nombre de Hux pero si se que era el de su papá ajaja si alguien sabe el nombre real díganme para corregir

O-O-O-O—O-O-O—O-O-O—O

Un denso silencio que prosiguió a las palabras de Kylo Ren fue evidente, ambos hombres se miraban con profundo odio y desprecio

-Debes estar fascinado no? Rey a tu merced, la Jedi bajo tus ordenes…

-No menciones ese nombre

Luchaba en verdad por controlarse, por no atravesarlo con su sable, la cínica sonrisa que salió de sus labios lo hizo temblar de furia.. el… él se burlaba ?

-Y es virgen…

-…

-Yo también la odio… sabes? Hecho a perder más de una vez mis planes y no olvido lo que ella me hizo…

Dijo desviando su mirada hacia sus manos , Kylo Ren sonrió pero gracias el casco Hux no pudo verlo, era bien sabido por todo en la primera orden que en una ocasión Rey interrumpió las actividades de trafico de esclavos que el general dirigía y había mutilado sus manos con su sable, Hux intento vengarse en muchas ocasiones de ella sin éxito, Rey siempre le ganaba en inteligencia al frustrar sus planes, además sus soldados no podía llegar a ella gracias a sus habilidades con la fuerza y sus capacidades como guerrera, Ren pensó que al menos había algo que agradecerle a la Jedi

-Exijo una reunión con ella

-No

-No tienes autoridad para negármelo, es una prisionera de esa Nave y esta Nave la dirijo yo

-Pero tu estas bajo mis órdenes Hux no lo olvides

-¿Por qué tanto afán por defenderla?

-Su bienestar y su virtud no podrían importarme menos, lo que no quiero es que eches a perder mis planes

-No será así…Cómo puedes estar allí tan tranquilo sabiendo que ella está ahora mismo en esta Nave? Yo ya la habría matado..

-Su destino por ahora es otro, pero si tu interés es su sufrimiento créeme que será así

El holograma de su mentor apareció ante ellos, Kylo Ren se esforzó por realmente concentrarse en lo que él decía, pero la voz de Hux se repetía en su cerebro, como lo despreciaba.

-Kylo Ren la misión que te encomendé qué posibilidades tiene?

-El panorama es alentador excelencia gracias a su entrenamiento convertirla no será difícil.

-En su primera prueba debe ir cubierta, una máscara como la tuya le vendría bien, ella será después de todo tu aprendiz…

Hux se aclaró la garganta

-Supremo Líder solicito ante usted una audiencia con la chica yo

-HE DICHO QUE NO!

La voz de Kylo Ren retumbo en un feroz grito en toda la habitación, el holograma enterró sus horribles ojos en la figura del Caballero Ren.

-Las decisiones las tomo yo, no tu… puedes marcarla tu Hux, pero te recuerdo que nuestro objetivo es que ella confié en nosotros, no la maltrates, la venganza es fría recuérdalo…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Entro rápidamente a su habitación, tenía tantos deseos de destruir todo, ese inepto soldado disfrazado de generar lo había desafiado, no entendía como el líder supremo había puesto a alguien tan inservible en un puesto tan importante,

Imbécil.

Sin poder contenerse esgrimió su sable y despedazo la mesa para desayunar que estaba colocada delante de su cama, se quitó el casco de un jalón y jadeo por el esfuerzo

-Valla Valla compadezco a quien te hizo enojar…

La voz femenina lo obligo a girarse rápidamente debido a la sorpresa, la general Phasma estaba recostada en su cama con un camisón negro pegado a su cuerpo y lo veía con una sonrisa, hablo bruscamente cuando se dirigió a ella dándole la espalda nuevamente

-Qué demonios haces aquí?!

-No te descargues conmigo Kylo Ren estoy aburrida eso es todo

-Pues busca algo mas en que entretenerte, no estoy de humor

Ella levanto una ceja

-Que es lo que pasa?

-El imbécil de Hux, eso pasa

-Qué hizo?

-…

-Por qué no eres sincero conmigo Kylo Ren, lo que te altera no es Hux nunca le das tanta importancia a sus acciones, lo que te tiene mal es esa chatarrera

Lo sabía, él no era ningún tonto y conocía perfectamente sus sensaciones, solo saber que ella estaba en el mismo lugar que él lo alteraba como nunca nada lo había hecho, la chica se levando él le daba la espalda y no se giró al sentirla cerca, una mano delgada y femenina acaricio su espalda, el la tomo para evitar que continuara tocándolo y la miro fijamente a los ojos

-Dije que no

-Por qué no? Vamos no es la primera vez y lo necesitas

Si, en vedad lo necesitaba

Con brusquedad la tiro en la cama y se colocó sobre ella mientras besaba sus labios mordiendo sus labios, sus manos ya sin guantes acariciaron sus piernas blancas como la leche, tiro de su cabello y ella gimió se concentró en su cuello el cual beso con furia mientras ella gemía, con sus manos despedazo el camisón y la dejo completamente desnuda ante él, sus dedos acariciaron sus pechos ella se retorcía mientras su lengua mordia suavemente su pezón izquierdo, rápidamente bajo el cierre de su pantalón y de una sola estocada la penetro, ella estaba húmeda para recibirlo, con fuerza comenzó a entrar envistiéndola con un ritmo rápido y exquisito , el momento final llego y una sensación embriagadora de placer lo recorrió de arriba abajo, se tiro a un lado de ella en su cama mientras jadeaba y una fina capa de sudor los envolvía a ambos

Ella hablo entre jadeos

-Nunca… Nunca me dejas tocarte…

-No lo necesito

-Aun así eres el mejor amante que he tenido

-Vete quiero estar solo.

Ella lo miro y sonrió sin ofenderse, después de todo ella también lo utilizaba a él, la vio envolverse en una toalla que tomo del baño y desapareció saliendo por la puerta

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Suspiro y contemplo aquella hermosa habitación que le había sido asignada, era lujosa y todo era de color azul marino y blanco, Kylo Ren había dicho que volvería pero los droides le indicaron que ese día no podría entregarla y la llevaron hasta ese lugar, la comida fue deliciosa, la cama era lo más cómodo que su cuerpo había tocado y la recamara era en verdad muy hermosa, pero nada de eso importaba, ella quería irse.

El sonido de la puerta la hizo girar y ante ella aprecio un hombre pelirrojo, delgado y alto su piel era blanca y su mirada terrible… peor incluso que la de Kylo Ren.

-Buenas noches

Saludo con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos, el odio latente en la mirada que dirigía hacia ella era terrible, Dey lo miro sin hablar

-¿Por qué no respondes?

Dijo el con una voz tan suave que erizo sus cabellos

-Yo soy Brendol Hux, soy un General de la primera orden, puedes llamarme Brendol

Nadie había sido tan amable con ella

-Hola…Mi nombre es Dey

El sonrió, una vez más su mirada furiosa contrastaba con la mueca de sus labios

-Dey es un bonito nombre

Dijo mientras se acercaba para quedar junto a ella, se sintió nerviosa.

-Tengo que ponerte esto

Dijo mientras levantaba en sus manos un pequeño chip cuadrado, Dey se fijó en el maletín metálico que sostenía en su brazo izquierdo

-Qué es eso?

-Es un pequeño localizador, todos los miembros de la primera orden lo tienen, es para ubicarte en caso de que seas capturada

-Capturada?

-Tenemos enemigos peligrosos…

-Por todo lo que he visto realmente ustedes son los peligrosos

A pesar de toda la mirada de la Jedi seguía irradiando valentía, era impresionante como no se dejaba amedrentar.

-Tu también eres parte de ella

Dijo el suavemente

-No por voluntad propia, créeme.

-Espero que pronto cambies de opinión sobre esta organización, creme no es cómo crees nuestros objetivos son muy nobles...en fin necesito instalarte esto necesito que te quites la blusa y..

-No

Dijo ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos, él le sonrió intentando tranquilizarla

-Esto no lo hacemos nosotros, más bien lo hacen los soldados y no son tan amables por eso pensé que te sería más incómodo, seré muy respetuoso lo prometo, ponte de espaldas no veré nada solo tu espalda.

La vio suspirar y girarse, con sus manos se quitó la blusa negra de tirantes pasándola por encima de su cabeza, ante el la espalda suave y color arena de Rey apareció, solo interrumpida por ese estorboso sostén, no pudo evitar deslizar su mano por aquella piel que era increíblemente suave…La piel que nunca nadie había tocado, ella pego un respingo

-Necesito encontrar el lugar correcto

Dijo el para justificar el tacto, aquello era brutalmente estimularte, era una piel impresionante, el olor embriagador que despedía, saber que era Rey que por fin la tenía tan cerca…lo cierto era que ella siempre le había atraído, la encontraba hermosa y extremadamente deseable, más la odio cuando lo ataco nunca había contado a nadie esa historia

RECUERDO

-No vas a arruinar mis planes!

Hux seguía a Rey corriendo por toda la plataforma gris, la había desarmado y gracias a el entrenamiento a el cual el lider supremo lo había sometido ella no podía manipularlo, Rey había liberado a todos los esclavos que trabajaban extrayendo mineral en aquel rocoso planeta, lo que necesitaba era alejar su sable de ella, estiro su mano que aún no podía alcanzarla mientras corría a toda velocidad y logro jalar su sable el cual resbalo de sus manos y callo en el camino, la chica cayo en cuenta y se detuvo

-NO!

Dijo mientras corría para recuperarlo pero el la alcanzo empujándola y tirándola al suelo, él se colocó rápidamente sobre ella sosteniendo sus muñecas con sus manos y presionando su cuerpo con el suyo, ella se rebelaba con furia luchando por zafarse de su prisión

-Suéltame me das asco Hux

-Por fin lo conseguí, logre lo que Kylo Ren no pudo hacer, capture a una Jedi…soy mejor que el

-Son la misma basura idiota

Sin poder evitarlo soltó su mano y la estampo contra su mejilla la escucho gemir de dolor

-Cállate estúpida, vas a aprender a respetarme

Pero ella se giró rápidamente y con su mano libre aruño la mejilla de Hux

-Jamás voy a respetarte!

Y La vio con la mirada ardiente llena de odio y desprecio, con los labios rojos debiendo a la sangre que el había hecho brotar, el aroma femenino que ella desprendía lo lleno y un ruin pensamiento lleno su cabeza, con un solo movimiento atrapo las manos de rey en una de las suyas, mientras la otra acaricio su pierna derecha de arriba a abajo, por primera vez un gesto de pánico apareció en sus ojos, vio sus mejillas teñirse de rosa, sonrió.

-Tengo otros métodos, mucho más placenteros para ganarme tu respeto Rey

Dijo mientras conducía su mano hacia el sexo de la chica el cual acaricio por encima del pantalon, ella se retorcía el cuerpo de Hux ardía de excitación, esa mujer simplemente lo volvió loco… sus labios se dirigieron a los de Rey pero ella giro la cabeza y se revelo de modo que la boca del el termino en su cuello, el cual mordió con fiereza haciéndola retorcerse del dolor.

-Suéltame Hux, esto es demasiado asqueroso hasta para ti…

-No eres la primera – dijo mientras mordisqueaba su oído- en cada planeta al que llego tomo lo que se me da la gana, las mujeres que quiera, incluso algunas más jóvenes que tú, me gustan… aunque ninguna tiene tu piel Rey-Dijo mientras tocaba su cuello y bajaba la blusa descubriendo sus hombros.

El pánico invadió a Rey y no podía utilizar la fuerza para quitárselo de encima su entrenamiento con el maestro Luke recién había empezado además la furia al escuchar a ese asqueroso ser humano la había afectado demasiado, sus manos repugnantes la tocaban con violencia, el odio se desprendía de sus dedos, sintió que sus labios llegaban a el inicio de su blusa, iban a besas su pecho, no no no no, una lagrima cayo y sin saber cómo Hux volo fuera de ella, un campo de energía que ella misma hizo sin saber cómo lo alejo, tardo solo un momento en reaccionar, él estaba aún aturdido por el golpe, ella lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y furia, con su mano hizo volar su sable y lo esgrimió ante el

-Voy a matarte rata asquerosa!

-No por favor…no me mates

Cobarde pensó para sí misma.

-Rey donde estas!

Escucho la voz de Finn

-aquí estoy!

-Tenemos que irnos! Kylo Ren llego…

Rey se giró para ver a ese asqueroso General y lo vio alejarse arrastrándose por el suelo al parecer se había lastimado las piernas al caer con el campo de energía, sin poder contenerse tomo su sable y corto sus manos

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Grito el de dolor

-Para que nunca vuelvas a tocar a una mujer…

Fue todo lo que recordó Hux antes de perder el conocimiento por la pérdida de sangre…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sus dedos se deslizaron de abajo hacia arriba y se detuvo en el sostén el cual desabrocho con facilidad, ella se giró mientras se abrazaba a sí misma para evitar su desnudez

-No es necesario que te lo quites, necesito buscar un punto en tu espalda y me estorbaba, tranquila, gírate…

Dey se giró con una creciente incomodidad y el toco a sus anchas su espalda, su cintura era tan pequeña, la dibujo con su dedo y se acercó a ella casi rosando su nariz con su espalda, cerró los ojos olía tan bien…. La erección creciente en sus pantalones lo desconcertó.

No podía contenerse, la deseaba, quería tomarla que quedara tan destruida que no pudiera ni seguir viviendo…. Pero no podía… aun no…

-Sentirás un piquete

Con rapidez y temiendo no poder contenerse, coloco el chip con ayuda de un instrumento plateado, se giro rápidamente necesitaba alejarse de ella

-Vístete, adiós Dey

Le dijo justo antes de abandonar la habitación.


	5. Frío

Estoy atrasándome con mis obligaciones en el mundo real por escribir, les a pasado? Jajajaja pero me encanta mas por qe leo que les agrada *O* feliz dia del amor y la amistad =) mi regalo para ustedes aun no hemos tenido romance con Kylo y Rey y aun nos falta un poco es que quiero que la historia sea real, el hasta ahora la desprecia apenas si nota que es una mujer, y ella no sabe ni donde esta parada, pero chacachachaan ya falta poco para el primero beso :B DISFRUTEN!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dey se levantó de su asiento y contemplo el panorama, era el primer día de su entrenamiento y Kylo Ren le informo que saldrían fuera, el piloteaba la nava la cual era enorme, había empezado a tener sueños extraños sobre un droide pequeño y redondo y unos ojos azules por los cuales sentía mucho cariño ¿Quién era ella? ….

-Que estás haciendo? Te dije que te sentaras

La voz de ese hombre la hizo girar, odiaba el sonido distorsionado del casco

-No hago nada solo me canse de estar sentada

-Que te canses no me interesa quiero que me obedezcas

-Eso es lo que he hecho desde que llegue aquí hicimos un pacto y no pienso romperlo

-Lo haces porque eres mía, porque me perteneces

-…

-Sabes que tu entrenamiento tiene por objetivo el combate, verdad? Sabes que terminaras asesinando a quien yo te diga

-Lo se

-Que sientes con respecto a eso?

Ella lo miro con frialdad

-Nada

-No me mientas…Ven aquí

-Estoy bien donde estoy

-Ven rápido

Odiaba obedecerlo, odiaba el todo de placer que afloraba del cuándo le daba una orden, se acercó y se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con valentía disfrazando el miedo que latía en su interior

-Te convertirás en una asesina, mataras a mujeres, niños u inocentes si yo te lo pido… que sientes?

-Te he dicho que nada

-Dime la verdad

-No quiero

-Discúlpate tus deseos no me interesan

-¿Por qué voy a disculparme? No he hecho nada malo

-No eres nadie para hablarme así entiende de una buena vez cuál es tu lugar

-Mi lugar? No te confundas soy tu esclava y tu aprendiz por que no tuve otra opciones no porque sea inferior a ti de ninguna manera no es parte del trato que yo te diga lo que siento que si te soy sincera no creo que te importe

Se quitó el casto y la mirada llena de odio la estremeció, estaba furioso

-Eres inferior a mí, tu vida será más fácil si te metes eso en la cabeza… siéntate no voy a repetirlo

Era tanta la impotencia, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no salió ninguna, no tenía caso desafiarlo, no podía hacer nada, se sentó muy a su pesar y miro directo hacia la ventaba donde las estrellas eran simples vistazos de luz.

-Te tengo noticias Dey…de tu familia

Ella se estremeció de la emoción

-Mi…mi familia?

-Soy un hombre de palabra, te prometí investigar sobre tu familiar y eso es lo que he hecho….

-Por favor dime!

-No quiero más faltas de respeto de tu parte, no las tolerare

Dey trago saliva amarga

-No volverá…a suceder

Él se giró para no verla y sonrió aquello era demasiado bueno.

-Tu padre y tus hermanos están muertos, pero… pero tu madre está viva… es una esclava en una granja de humedad en un planeta lejano…yo puedo traerla

Dey suspiro tristemente aquella información no le decía nada, había tenido la esperanza de recordar algo con lo que él le diría… pero nada, aquello no le decía nada, mas al escuchar sobre su madre se estremeció

-Podrías… podrías traerla?

-Si te comportas…

-Lo hare! Hare lo que me pidas

Él se giró y la contemplo inexpresivamente

-Lo harás por que no tienes opción

-Lo se

-Por qué eres mía

-…Lo se…

-Vamos a aterrizar baja esa bolsa negra cuando lleguemos

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La bolsa era pesada, con dificultan la saco arrastrándola, era una noche obscura con dos lunas que bañaban todo en una luz plateada y un cielo hermosa ente estrellado, contemplo aquel lugar una sensación extraña la recorrido al ver aquel castillo en ruinas

-Es un templo Sith –Dijo Kylo Ren poniéndose a su lado con su usual casco- sígueme

Atravesaron el castillo el cual era verdaderamente espantoso, había sangre seca en los pisos de la entrada más adentro todo era elegante y pulcro en color negro, Dey con dificultad llevaba la bolsa ¿Qué demonios había dentro? Kylo Ren se giraba en ocasione para verla suspirar debido a la dificultad pero rápidamente se giraba enfrente, Dey podría jurar que disfrutaba al verla así.

-Cierra la puerta cuando entres

Dey dejo la bolsa en el suelo y se giró para contemplar aquel salón que era de paredes negras y con un gran espejo frente a ellos, una larga mesa metálica se encontraba a un costado y observo a Kylo Ren depositar la máscara en aquel lugar para después mirarla directamente

¿Cómo podía alguien tan hermoso ser tan malvado?

Su piel blanca en contraste con la negrura de su cabello, su mirada aunque cruel era enigmática y misteriosa, su cuerpo varonil, ni siquiera la cicatriz que surcaba su rostro podía amedrentar el atractivo de ese hombre, era verdaderamente perturbador

-Que miras?

Dijo el en tono cortante, ella desvió la mirada sonrosándose

-Nada… ¿ Que tengo que hacer?

-El día de hoy enfrentaras una prueba física, quiero ver tus habilidades vas a enfrentarte conmigo

El paso junto a ella mientras hablaba sin mirarla, tomo sin dificultad aquella bolsa negra y la coloco con una enorme facilidad sobre la mesa metálica, Dey no se había percatado de el cuenco de frutas, el verde intenso de las manzanas contrastaba enormemente con el aspecto lúgubre del lugar, Kylo Ren tomo una manzana y la mordió, la mastico lentamente y abrió aquella bolsa negra de la cual saco dos varas metálicas extrañas, le aventó una a Dey y ella la atrapo en el aire, al tomarla firmemente de la parte superior broto una luz roja que se extendía como una espada

-Es un sable de luz

-Pero… pero yo no sé usarlo…

-Quiero ver tus habilidades

-No tengo habilidades

-Eso ya lo sé…no las tendrás nunca si no empiezas, ponte en guardia como yo – se colocó en una posición que Dey imito- trata de evadir mis ataques y lastimarme si puedes

-Pero… pero y si te lastimo de verdad?

-Preocúpate más porque yo no te lastime- Dijo mientras volvía a colocarse el casco

Y la ataco, antes de poder siquiera pensar, sus pies se movieron solos y con una habilidad que la sorprendió y la salvo desvió el ataque de Kylo Ren con su sable

¿Qué…Que había pasado?

El caballero Ren abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y agradeció internamente que le casco escondiera sus facciones, ella… ella había esquivado el ataque, la ataco nuevamente y ella volvía a repeler su sable, la ataco una y otra otra vez obteniendo el mismo resultado, ella no podía recordar pero su cuerpo y sus reflejos si, lo vio en su mirada, ella también estaba sorprendida…

La ataco con todo lo que tenía y nada era suficiente, era increíble como siempre que se enfrentaba a ella el casco comenzó a estorbarle, se lo quito y arrojo al suelo, una fina capa de sudor se expandía por su piel y ella sonreía feliz por no haber fallado

Sabía que debía alegrarse ya que sus habilidades después todo serian usadas para el lado obscuro, el hecho de que ella peleara tan bien debería ser un motivo de alegría, pero… pero no, no le alegraba, él quería verla fracasar, en el fondo seguía compitiendo con ella.

La odiaba porque era perfecta, inclusive era una perfecta esclava… una perfecto aprendiz.

Rey que siempre lo miraba con superioridad, como si el no fuera nada, ella que se atrevió a desafiarlo y no temerle a echar a perder sus planes más de una vez.

Ella no sabía su pasado pero aun así volvió a desafiarlo restregándole en la cara su perfección.

-Descanso

Dijo él y en el acto los sables dejaron de irradiar esa luz carmín que los caracterizaba, la observo estaba con las mejillas rosas debido al esfuerzo más una sonrisa sincera estaba en su cara

-Esto…esto me es familiar, yo lo hacía antes…

-No, ya te he dicho que no

-Pero… pero soy buena

-No eres buena, simplemente te lo puse fácil- dijo mintiendo

Ella le sonrió burlonamente

-Estas sudando…

-Ve a tu habitación es la del fondo ala izquierda báñate y te espero en la entrada en 15 minutos

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Como quería matarla

El agua limpia cayo por su cuerpo refrescándolo después del entrenamiento, con rapidez cerro el acceso de agua y se vistió con su usual ropa negra mas no se colocó el casco, se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada se recargo en la pared y cruzo los brazos, seguro que ya había pasado un tiempo prudente para que ella llegara

1 minuto

"Le dije 15 minutos"

15 minutos

"Por qué demonios tarda tanto"

20 minutos

"Maldita mujer"

Sus pasos se dirigieron rápidamente a la puerta de la recamara de aquella mujer y entro sin tocar la puerta, estaba desierta

-Qué demonios…

El pánico de pensar que ella había recordado todo lo invadió mas el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo paralizo, allí estaba ella

-Te dije 15 minutos

-Lo siento, el agua no salía para bañarme

-Apúrate

Los siguió y al abrir la puerta principal los ojos de Dey se abrieron como platos el camino ante ellos estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve la cual aún caída desde el cielo

-Como…como

-El clima aquí cambia bruscamente es normal, sigue caminando

-pero no…- intento decir que no estaba vestida para la ocasión y el la miro como siempre inexpresivamente

-Debes resistir cualquier clima, es parte de tu entrenamiento camina

Pero aquello era terriblemente difícil Dey acababa de salir de bañarse y el cabello aun húmedo se pegaba a su cuerpo cubierto únicamente por un pantalón y una blusa de tiras delgada y negra… se estaba congelando

-Hoy tendrás una prueba

Ella no podría hablar, no le salía la voz del frio, se abrazó a sí misma, caminaron por un buen rato subiendo una colina, para la sorpresa de Dey Kilo Ren se sentó sobre una piedra que aún no estaba cubierta de nieve

-Siéntate

-Pero…la nieve…

La mirada que le envió la hizo temblar aún más, se sentó en la nieve lo cual le provoco nuevos escalofríos, nunca había sentido tanto frio.

Escucho unos gritos y su mirada se giró hacia un grupo de personas que caminaban de bajo de la colina

-Caminen, rápido inútiles!

Un hombre corpulento empujaba a siete figuras pequeñas…eran…eran niños

-No...no puede ser…

El hombre tenía un su mano una vara con la cual golpeaba a los niños que se quedaban atrás, los pequeños traían incluso ropa menos adecuada para el clima que Dey y estaban descalzos…

-NOO!

Dey se levantó enfurecida y dispuesta a correr para ayudarlos, pero la mano de Kylo Ren la detuvo en el acto haciéndola girar para quedar frente a frente.. Sus ojos fríos en ella

-No vez lo que está haciendo? Como puedes quedarte sin hacer nada?

-Esta es la prueba tienes que hacer exactamente eso…quedarte sin hacer nada….

-NOO!

El la soltó

-Prometiste obedecer y seguir mis órdenes, y te ordeno sentarte y ver

-No por favor!

El grito de un niño la hizo girarse, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que corrieron por su mejilla haciendo un recorrido helado que la estremeció, el sin embargo no se inmuto y la miro fijamente

-Ya estas advertida, esta es tu prueba y tienes que obedecerte

-NO, ES INHUMANO! De que eres tú? Eres un monstruo ruin y despreciable si te quedas allí sin hacer nada,

-Es una orden

Dijo Kylo Ren suavemente, sabía que ella no lo resistiría, la conocía y eso quería, quería que desobedeciera, quería castigarla, quería que sufriera, necesitaba lastimarla tanto como necesitaba respirar.

Dey no podía más corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, empujo con todas sus fuerzas a aquel hombre el cual callo de lado sobre la nieve blanca

-Corran niños c…

Pero no pudo más, un dolor agudo y horrible penetro su cabeza, fue como en la nave, sintió claramente como le abrían el cerebro desde adentro y soltó un grito terrible de dolor y se cayó en le nieve, ni siquiera sintió el frio en su piel se retorcía y gritaba del dolor, todo se puso negro.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los parpados le pesaban parpadeo varias veces antes de poder enfocar la vista, tembló de frio en aquel suelo se estaba congelando, movió su pierna y esta se mojó con un charco de agua que estaba debajo un dolor imposible se apodero de ella, el frio era terrible, hizo un además de levantarse

-No te muevas

Con dificultad giro su mirada y lo vio allí estaba Kylo Ren

-Me desobedeciste, no pienso tolerar nada de una persona como yo

¿Una persona como yo? ¿Qué no era ella un ser humano como el?

-¿ .. a last..timarme?

-Dame una razón para no hacerlo

Que no está bien lastimar a nadie…Que era una persona, una mujer, un ser humano…

-Esta prueba es una de las finales, cuando puedes soportar un gran dolor físico sin sufrir porque controlas tu mente, pero me desobedeciste y es tu castigo…

-Mi…mi… castigo?

Una horrible sonrisa…podría jurar que el disfrutaba esto…

-Quítate la ropa

Con la poca fuerza que tenía se giró hacia él y lo miro directamente

-Qué?

-No te confundas te lo digo por tu bien, hazlo…

-No…

-HAZLO!

-NO!

Ella no se movió

-Como quieras…

El sonido de agua moviéndose invadió el lugar recorriéndolo como un eco, Dey giro la cabeza hacia arriaba una gota fue la primera en caer deslizándose por su mejilla, helada, un horrible escalofrió la lleno, cayó sobre ella un chorro de agua congelada paralizándola del dolor, soltó un grito terrible, cada parte de su cuerpo gritaba pidieron calor, era un dolor espantoso, el agua caía directamente sobre su cabeza y al intentar respirar la presión de las gotas congeladas se lo impedían, parecían horas el tiempo que había pasado allí, las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos se confundían con la que provenían de las tuberías, no podía pasar nada peor….

Pero no fueron suficientes para el…

Un contacto terrible la levanto, Kylo Ren la sostenía y con una sola mano rompió la blusa y el pantalón de Dey y con la misma delicadeza con la que siempre la trataba la tiro al suelo, el frio entro en ella peor que antes, otro grito terrible escapo de sus labios., estaba temblando logro abrir los ojos justo antes de desmayarse y lo vio…lo vio sonreír

-o-o-o-o-o-oo-oo—oo-o-o-

La observo sus ojos se concentraron en los suyos justo antes de desmayarse, Kylo Ren cerro el acceso del agua y se agacho junto a ella.

Se había desmayado del dolor lo sabía, tanto como sabía que ella no estaba lista para las pruebas de hoy, Kylo Ren la conocía Rey jamás podría quedarse quieta ante la injusticia, conocía el entrenamiento de los Jedi que nada tenía que ver con el que se realizaba en el templo Sith, ella no estaba lista pero aun así la puso a prueba…

¿Por qué?

Porque quería verla fracasar, no soportaba que hubiera estado a punto de vencerlo en el entrenamiento de sable, recordándole como tantas veces ella lo había humillado en el campo de batalla, como olvidar la mirada llena de odio, desprecio y superioridad que siempre le dedicaba, el gesto de fastidio cuando hablaban, como en aquella cueva casi había acabado con él, porque era perfecta y el no soportaba su perfección

No soportaba que fuera superior a el..

Observo su cabello castaño pegado a su rostro, donde gruesas lágrimas marcaban el recorrido que habían hecho por su piel, su gesto de angustia y su boca pálida, temblaba….

Su cuerpo era únicamente cubierto por ropa interior color carne, muy parecido al tono arena de su piel…parecía que estaba desnuda

Nunca la había visto como mujer, sus ojos curiosos viajaron por su piel empezando por sus piernas, largas y torneadas, subiendo por sus caderas más pronunciadas de lo que había pensado, su cintura era pequeña sin darse cuenta se quitó los guantes y sus dedos se deslizaron por su vientre plano, su piel helada era increíblemente suave, su pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración, su dedo viajo hasta esa zona de tu anatomía, su dedo se detuvo sobre su sostén casi invisible transparente y sin darse cuenta sonrió mas este gesto se desvaneció al sentir como el ir y venir disminuía, las respiraciones de Rey eran pausadas y su piel estaba mucho más pálida que antes

-Mierda…

La tomo entre sus manos y la levanto, no pesaba nada…

Llego rápidamente a su habitación y la deposito en la cama cubriéndola con las mantas, se quitó la capa y la arrojó al suelo, prendió la fogata y la recamara rápidamente se calentó, salió de la habitación hacia el almacén donde alguna vez había visto medicamente, miro los frasco y los arrojo con furia no sabe nada de medicina… al parecer se le había pasado la mano con la chatarrera.

-Mierda

Camino rápidamente hacia su recamara y se dirigió a ella, aun temblaba y su piel no había recuperado su tono normal…. Podría dejarla morir…

¿Por qué no?

Diría que había perecido en el entrenamiento…

Sí..

No lo había resistido

No era tan fuerte como todos pensaban

Pero la perspectiva de no poseerla, de no gobernar su vida….

Toco su frente, estaba congelada, la tomo envolviéndola en las mantas y la coloco sobre el tapete que se encontraba junto a la chimenea

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Despertó sobresaltada soñando con agua congelada que caía sobre su cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su respiración se agito

-No te asustes

Sus ojos castaños chocaron con los negros, trago saliva recortando lo que había pasado…

-No estoy asustada

-Claro tus ojos redondos y tu respiración extraña es normal, no?

-…

Se levantó y en el acto extendió su mano hacia ella para ayudarla a que se levantara, mas ella lo ignoro y lo hizo por si misma envolviéndose en una cobija

-Tienes que cambiar esa actitud, no voy a lastimarte

-Claro, como puedo pensar eso no? Lo que paso anoche es normal

-Es parte de tu entrenamiento te lo dije

-Dijiste que era un castigo

-Parte de tu entrenamiento es aprender a obedecer, yo obedezco a mi maestro, yo soy tu maestro

-La diferencia es tu estas aquí por qué quieres yo no tuve opción

-No sé de qué te quejas muchas quisieran estar en tu lugar, la mayoría no tiene un lugar donde dormir o comida, yo te estoy dado un objetivo real a tu patética vida

-Tal vez tenía un objetivo real antes de esto y no lo recuerdo!

Lo observo detenidamente su rostro tenía algo diferente, se veía agotado y unas profundas ojeras adornaban su rostro, ella lo miro extrañado, no había notado que el también se había levando del suelo…el…el paso la noche cuidándola?

-Por qué estoy aquí?

-Tu cuarto no tiene chimenea y necesitabas calor…

Ella miro las gruesas mantas que la rodeaban tapando su desnudez, el fueron que tenía gruesos troncos que parecían recién colocados….él la había cuidado…una idea paso por su mente…

-Tu…tu también pasaste por esto?

Le pregunto sin poder contenerse.

-Si

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	6. Asesina

DEJEN COMENTARIOS PORFAVOR

He andado muy ocupada perdón por la tardanza créanme que yo me muero por escribir aun nos falta para ver a nuestro Kylo delirar de amor PERO les prometo que tendrá su castigo por ser tan malo y aprenderá la lección jajaja

OJALA LES GUSTE :D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios pálidos, Ren la observo furioso, sabía que no era culpa de ella que en todo caso el único responsable era el, por su maldito orgullo arriesgo la misión, como siempre sus impulsos lo metían en problema

-Maldita Rey…

Se inclinó sobre ella y toco su frente, le parecía que estabas más helada que antes, necesitaba calentarla, suspiro fastidiado y la jalo hacia el colocándola encima de su cuerpo, la cubrió con la manta y con hastío la abrazo contra su pecho, su piel suave se sentía como hielo al contacto con sus dedos los que en un intento por calentarla comenzaron a moverse de arriba hacia abajo sobre su mano y espalda…

La observo y sintió el odio recorriendo su interior ¿Cómo había llegado a este punto? ¿Cómo había caído tan bajo? El no debería proporcionarla calor ni curarla en su enfermedad, él quería….

Pero no importaba lo que él quisiera, nunca hacia lo que quería con ella, ella era suya estaba a su merced y aun así insistía en desobedecerlo sin proponérselo cambiaba sus planes…perdido en sus pensamientos no fue conscientes de que sus dedos la acariciaban cada vez más suavemente perdiéndose en su piel color arena, cerró los ojos y se recargo en la pared color gris aspirando el aroma frio que desprendía la Jedi…era muy dulce y extrañamente embriagador, abrió los ojos y observo sin pudor y con libertad su cuerpo casi desnudo, era hermosa y él no quería que fuera hermosa, quería que fuera asquerosa como el la consideraba.

Su cabeza se dirigió a el cuello de Rey y su nariz rozo la piel de ese lugar, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo cuando sus ojos se clavaron en sus pechos el frio hacia que sus pezones fueran claramente visibles…

Comenzó a sentir un calor abrazador y no precisamente por la chimenea, después de todo tenia a una mujer semi desnuda entre sus manos, una mujer con la piel más suave que había tocado, con un aroma embriagador que lo llenaba hasta marearlo….

La aparto de el bruscamente y la espalda de Rey cayo en el suelo de nuevo, Kylo Ren sintió su cuerpo reaccionar ante la visión femenina, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, él no era un esclavo de sus impulsos, el dominaba todo lo que sentía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La observo moverse y abrir los ojos de golpe, incorporarse quedando sentada en el suelo, la cobija cayo, dejando a la vista sus hombros, sus pechos y su cintura

-No te asustes

Sus ojos castaños chocaron con los negros,

-No estoy asustada

-Claro tus ojos redondos y tu respiración extraña es normal, no?

-…

Se levantó y en el acto extendió su mano hacia ella para ayudarla a que se levantara recordando que tenía que ganarse su confianza, mas ella lo ignoro y cubrió su desnudez con la cobija, se levantó mirando sus manos con molesta y desdén.

Se comportaba como la Rey de antaño, eso lo enfureció.

-Tienes que cambiar esa actitud, no voy a lastimarte

-Claro, como puedo pensar eso no? Lo que paso anoche es normal

-Es parte de tu entrenamiento te lo dije

-Dijiste que era un castigo

-Parte de tu entrenamiento es aprender a obedecer, yo obedezco a mi maestro, yo soy tu maestro

-La diferencia es que tu estas aquí por qué quieres yo no tuve opción

-No sé de qué te quejas muchas quisieran estar en tu lugar, la mayoría no tiene un lugar donde dormir o comida, yo te estoy dado un objetivo real a tu patética vida

-Tal vez tenía un objetivo real antes de esto y no lo recuerdo!

Sintió la mirada de ella examinándolo, se cruzó de brazos y la escucho hablar.

-Por qué estoy aquí?

-Tu cuarto no tiene chimenea y necesitabas calor…

-Tu…tú también pasaste por esto?

-Si

-Por qué pasarías por esto voluntariamente? No lo entiendo…

-por qué era necesario para hacerme más fuerte que era lo que yo más deseaba, soy una persona ambiciosa

-No había otra forma? No existe otro entrenamiento?

Un escalofrió involuntario lo recorrió

-No

La vio suspirar aferrándose más a las mantas, su mirada perdida en el fuego, el cabello Cataño y lacio caía por su espalda, sus dedos se movieron por impulso y sus manos cayeron sobre su mejilla, la mirada castaña lo contemplo asombrada, siendo consiente del impuso retiro la mano rápidamente y ella se sonrojo.

-Ya no estas fría, ve a tu cuarto y cámbiate continuaremos con el entrenamiento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No podía más, cada parte de su cuerpo gritaba por descanso

Después de la prueba que más bien parecía tortura con esa agua casi congelada se vistió y desayuno rápidamente fruta picada, siguió a Kylo Ren por el mismo camino que habían recorrido ayer, mas no había rastro de la nieve que anteriormente llenaba los caminos, un cielo nublado los saludo aquella mañana, observo a aquel hombre misterioso quitarse el casco , la capa y los guantes para después colocarlas sobre una piedra cercana y allí empezó el martirio, primero la puso a correr mientras el miraba, después brinco más veces de las que pudo contar hasta que el levantaba la mano, abdominales … aunque le sorprendió a si misma su capacidad para aguantar aquello sus músculos poco a poco dejaron de responderle y es cuando giraba la mirada hacia él y se encontraba con sus ojos llenos de odio para ella.

¿Por qué la veía así? Era claro que el disfrutaba con su sufrimiento, era obvio que él era feliz viéndola sufrir, seguramente tenían un pasado y uno nada feliz, pero no podía evitar sentirse cómoda con él, era lo único que conocía y después de todo había prometido ayudarla con su familia, el saber que él había sido sometido a los horrores de ayer la hizo verlo desde otra perspectiva.

Le tenía pavor pero algo en su interior le gritaba que no se lo demostrara

Su cuerpo dejo de responder en medio de la siguiente abdominal debido al agotamiento físico que la lleno, sintió la humedad de las gotas de agua que caían del cielo, había empezado a llover.

-10 más

Abrió los ojos y lo observo mirándola, esa mirada fría, su respuesta salió entre jadeos

-N..No puedo…Ya no puedo..

-10 más

-No, estoy cansada

-10 MAS!

-NO PUEDO!

-No vamos a irnos hasta que hagas 10 más Dey

El como siempre llevándola al límite, más un escalofrió helado interrumpió sus pensamientos, no qería arriesgarse a que volviera a nevar y que la crueldad de su maestro fuera puesta a prueba, con un dolor indescriptible hizo las diez abdominales, el sin mirarla emprendió el camino al castillo, con dificultad le siguió el paso, le dolía cada paso.

Llego al castillo casi arrastrándose, empapada por la lluvia que caía fuerte, corrió hasta su recamara y bebió de un solo trago el termo, la voz que escucho en su cabeza la sobresalto.

-Báñate y te espero en mi cuarto en 15 minutos, no te demores.

¿Qué demonios hacia sido eso? Esa era la voz de Kylo Ren ¿Se lo había imaginado?

-Estoy loca

Ceno tranquilamente más inquieta por la voz en su cabeza

¿Y si era real? No quería otro castigo como el del frio, más que nada porque quería que el trajera a su madre, nada importaba realmente, solo averiguar quién era ella antes de todo esto, ese era su único motivo.

Se bañó rápidamente y se vistió emprendiendo el recorrido hacia la habitación de Kylo Ren, suspiro sintiéndose aun agotada por el entrenamiento se sorprendió cuando lo encontró fuera de su puerta mirándola con indiferencia

-Te dije 15 minutos no me gusta que me hagas esperar…

-Pensé que me había vuelto loca, te escuche en mi cabeza

-Cuando te hable espero que me obedezcas

-pero como lo hiciste? No sabía si era real….

-Los seres con afinidad a la fuerza no tenemos límites, no sabes realmente todo lo que puedo hacer y todo lo que puedes lograr… si te enseño.

-No me interesa aprender nada de esto, solo…

-Solo te importa recordar tu pasado… que insignificante ambición

-Añorar mi pasado no es insignificante, mis recuerdos mi historia, quien soy yo…

-Tú no eres Nadie

Sus ojos furiosos se reflejaron en los negros que irradiaban odio, ¿Por qué la hacía sentir siempre así? Tan insignificante…desvió la mirada sintiendo que sus lágrimas caerían si ella seguía contemplando aquella mirada llena de desprecio, él era todo lo que tenía, todo lo que conocía y la miraba con tanta….repugnancia, se sentía tan sola.

-Hoy me acompañaras, tengo una misión….

-…

-Mi maestro me pidió que fuera así, dijo que es necesario probar tu lealtad

-….

-Tengo información Dey… tengo más información sobre tu pasado

Rey lo miro a los ojos sorprendida

-Puedo traer a tu madre…puedo traer tus recuerdos a tu cabeza mediante la fuerza

Su corazón latió como nunca

-Pero nada se da sin nada a cambio…

-Hare lo que me pidas, lo prometo

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aquel casco era sumamente incomodo, después de prometer obedecerlo en todo había subido a la Nave y Kylo Ren le había indicado que entrara a un compartimiento pequeño donde estaba una cama, un cuarto de baño sumamente lujoso, una mesa metálica donde reposaba un uniforme exactamente igual que el de Kylo Ren pero con medidas para ella, una vez vestida tomo su sable y salió con la máscara que distorsionaba su voz, lo encontró contemplando las estrellas mientras viajaban , parecía muy concentrado en sus pensamientos.

-Ya estoy lista

Se giró hacia ella y una sonrisa fría y tétrica rompió la belleza de el rostro de su maestro, era escalofriante….

-Siéntate cuando lleguemos sígueme y harás lo que yo te diga…

Un escalofrió terrible la recorrió y una voz que no parecía la suya respondió

-Si

-0-00-0-0-00-0-

El hedor era terrible

Era olor a muerte

Una aldea en llamas yacía ante sus pies, Dey temblaba mientras seguía a Kylo Ren entre escombros y cadáveres, la sangre chocaba contra sus botas como charcos de agua, un agua roja y terrible

Lo peor eran los sonidos, la lluvia que caía ferozmente del cielo, los truenos que la sobresaltaban y las voces, las voces de personas que pedían piedad y solo recibían maldad de aquellos soldados blancos…

¿Por qué la primera orden hacia esto?

No quería llorar, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que resistir….

Pero aquello era demasiado.

Kylo Ren se detuvo y se hizo a un lado para dejarla avanzar, dudo y lo miro de reojo escucho en su cabeza

"Camina"

Temblorosamente lo hizo dejándolo atrás y vio a una joven mujer herida frente a ella, tocaba su vientre donde una lesión sangrante la hacía retorcerse de dolor.

-Ayuda…

Iba a acercarse para ayudarla pero paro en seco al escucharlo en su cabeza…

"Mátala"

No podía existir contacto visual Dey y Kylo Ren traían mascara, pero Dey imaginaba claramente su mirada victoriosa y su sonrisa llena de odio.

"No, por favor, no me obligues a hacerlo"

"Es una orden"

"Por favor"

….

-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Corrió, lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, apenas subió a la nave se dirigió hacia el compartimiento individual donde antes se había cambiado, con violencia arrojo el casco hacia el suelo y el sonido seco al caer coincidió con el de sus lágrimas.

Lloraba incapaz de comprender lo que había pasado

"Asesina" se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Se sentía la peor escoria que hubiera existido, era un ser sucio y manchado, tal vez merecía todo lo que le pasaba…

Sus manos desbarataron su cabello perfectamente recogido en una cola de cabello y al hacerlo sus guantes llenos de sangre mancharon su rostro, el agua que broto de sus ojos hacia que el rojo del rastro se hiciera más grande.

El espejo le devolvía su imagen pero ella no lo determinaba solo quería quitarse la ropa, quitarse la piel, quitarse esa pesadez…. Quitarse esa culpa

-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0

Kylo Ren entro con tranquilidad a su nave, dejando el casco y los guantes sobre la mesa de el cuarto de control, sintió la presencia de Rey y una sonrisa cruel se dibujó en su rostro

Había ganado, ella lo había obedecido

No era mejor que él, era una asesina.

Su plan estaba casi completo, ella estaba destruida

La fuerza de Rey había abandonado por completo a Dey, su energía se sentía vacía, devastada…

Pero él no quería dejarla en paz, él no había terminado con ella.

Esto apenas había empezado.

Sus pasos tranquilos se dirigieron a la recamara de Dey que encontró desierta, el sonido de la regadera lo guio hacia el baño, sin ningún respeto abrió la puerta.

El cuarto estaba lleno de vapor por el agua caliente que caía en la gran bañera negra, La vio sentada en la orilla de la tina con la mirada perdida, al parecer ni siquiera era consciente de que él había entrado, su cabello estaba suelto y su cara manchada extrañamente de rojo, parecía sangre, inexplicablemente su cuerpo se estremeció al verla con aquella blusa de tirantes negra y en ropa interior en su parte inferir, sus largas piernas arena quedaban descubiertas para el…

Se colocó junto a ella, mas Dey seguía con la mirada perdida y con lágrimas cayendo.

Su mano se dirigió hacia su cara, más en ese momento Dey pareció reaccionar y se paró de golpe haciéndolo caminar hacia atrás por la sorpresa

-No me toques!

Dey lo miro y lo vio sonreír

"Allí empezó todo"

-Qué?

-Que no me toques

-Aquí las órdenes las doy yo y tú obedeces

-…

La respiración de Dey comenzó a alterarse cuando sintió la mano de Kylo Ren posarse en su cuello, no apretándola, no le hacía daño, solo lo sostenía.

Una sensación lo lleno al tocar su piel, al sentir bajo sus dedos a esa mujer, algo crecía en su cuerpo, algo que gritaba desde adentro…

-Y si quiero hacer esto lo hago

Su mano viajo hacia su cara y la toco, un contacto frio y calienta al vez

Algo se había encendido en el cuándo ella le dijo que no la tocara.

-Y si quiero tocarte, te toco.

Sus dedos abandonaron su cara y tocaron su muslo, ella por primera vez salió de su sorpresa y se rebeló empujando su mano, apartándolo de ella y enfureciéndolo, el la tomo con fuerza y ambos cayeron dentro de la bañera, más rápidamente se pusieron de pie húmedos y agitados, Dey había quedado bajo el chorro de agua que llenaba la tina, Kylo Ren la contemplo identificando el sentimiento que lo embargaba, era deseo, un deseo que ardía dentro del como nunca antes, entonces una sonrisa apareció en su cara

-No te muevas Dey

-¿Qué?

-Es una orden, no te muevas.

Sintió como crecía, como cada humillación lo hacía sentir más grande, como entre más débil le parecía esa mujer más aumentaba su fuerza, un placer que nunca había experimentado lo llenaba al verla a su merced…

La odiaba

La despreciaba

Pero allí escondido entre todo, estaba el deseo, un deseo oculto por ella.

-Levanta la cabeza

La vio temblar antes de obedecerlo y gruesas lagrimas seguían cayendo, se acercó a ella y sin detenerse a pensar la atrajo hacia él

Y la beso.

Sus manos se posaron en la parte baja de su espalda acercándola a él, la humedad de el agua caliente y el contacto de los suaves labios de la Jedi lo hicieron enloquecer.

Ella no opuso resistencia, no lo empujo mas no participaba de aquel beso intenso, su cuerpo ardió al penetrar sus labios con su lengua, mordió con fiereza su labio inferior y la sintió estremecerse y de sus labios salió un gemido

No supo si de placer o de dolor

Pero no le importaba.

a


	7. Un nombre que quema

DEJEN COMENTARIOS PORFAVOR

Empieza el amor :B

GRACIAS POR LEER, LOS AMO 3

-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o

Eso no era un beso

O si lo era entonces jamás había besado antes a una mujer

Con un beso nunca antes se había incendiado tanto su piel, jamás su lengua saboreo unos labios tan dulces, sus manos viajaron por su espalda acariciando aquella piel suave y tersa, la humedad del agua cayendo sobre sus cabezas hacía que el tacto tuviera un toque diferente pero seductor

Sin pudor ni consideraciones su boca reclamaba control dentro de sus labios, sentía sobre su cara su respiración agitada, y sus gemidos entre cortados llegaban hasta sus oídos, la necesidad de oxigeno lo obligo a terminar el beso

Se separó de ella y abrió los ojos.

La observo con los ojos abiertos, húmeda por el agua caliente que caía sobre su cuerpo… la piel brillaba, sus mejillas rosas…ya no había rastros de lágrimas … sus labios sangraban donde él había mordido…

Se veía increíblemente perfecta con aquella blusa que más que tela parecía su piel por lo pegada que estaba a su cuerpo dibujaba perfectamente sus pechos y la pequeña curva de su cintura, su ropa interior de la parte inferior era tan pequeña que perfectamente apreciaba ese punto donde la espalda pierde su nombre y su sexo se dibujaba por la humedad, sus piernas torneadas e infinitas….

PUM!

La nave se tambaleo y ambos no cayeron gracias a que se recargaron en la pared, era claro para Kylo Ren que habían atacado la Nave, salió rápidamente del baño.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Se había ido.

Se dejó caer en el agua tibia de la tina y sin poder contenerse se derrumbo

Lágrimas de verdadero dolor caían por su rostro

Era una asesina

No sabía quién era en realidad

Y ahora esta humillación tan grande

El la odiaba, la despreciaba con todo su ser, su placer era verla sufrir…

¿Por qué la había besado?

Un beso era un acto de amor, una demostración del más puro sentimiento…

No ese arranque de violencia que él había ejercido sobre ella aprovechando su fuerza.

¿Qué pudo haberle hecho tan horrible para merecer eso?

Algo dentro de ella gritaba y se retorcía, una parte de Dey parecía recortar algo sobre el… esa parte la mantenía siempre alerta…

Un horrible ruido y las sirenas de la Nave la sobresaltaron, se golpe al intentar incorporarse el suelo temblaba.

Salió de el cuarto de baño y se colocó su uniforme negro aun sucio, un nuevo golpe terrible y un inclinamiendo extraño del suelo la hicieron caer, el temblor se intensifico y con dificultad se puso de pie

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Al entrar al cuarto de control de la Nave vio a Kylo Ren piloteando con dificultad , Dey entro en pánico al ver la gran cantidad de naves que los seguían, se acercó a la pantalla y vio con horror que un disparo había dañado el reactor, por algún extraña razón sabía que significaba aquello

-Tenemos que abandonar la Nave

"Sintió lo acontecido en el baño como algo muy lejano"

-No, aun podemos escapar en ella

-Escuchar, el reactor está dañado y entro en contacto con el gas, sabían lo que hacían al atacar allí, quieren que volemos en mil pedazos y eso haremos si no nos vamos de aquí

Por algún extraño motivo él no la veía como en otras ocasiones no había desprecio ni superioridad en su mirada, casi parecía que confiaba en su opinión.

-Sígueme

Un nuevo temblor los estremeció más avanzaron con dificultad en su camino cayendo al suelo en varias ocasiones, el sonido continuo de las alarmas hacía que Dey entrara en pánico, sabía que estaban sin escudos y que el gas se liberaba a cada segundo.

Un nuevo impacto los tiro al suelo y una parte de la nave se derrumbó en una explosión, una parte de la nave caía directo sobre ella, Dey cerro los ojos, era el fin, todo había acabado….

Pero el golpe nunca llego

Dey abrió los ojos y vio a Kylo Ren extender sus manos hacia la parte de la nave que segundos antes iba a caer sobre ella…. Parecía que con sus manos podía detenerlo

"Es la fuerza… está usando la fuerza"

La mueca de concentración en su cara la regreso a la realidad y rápidamente se levanto

-Voy a soltarlo cuando cuente tres, corre a la Nave de escape y….

Sintió un dolor agudo en la cabeza y todo se puso negro.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El sol la quemaba, sus rayos directos luchaban por entrar en sus parpados cerrados, sintió arena debajo de sus manos abrió los ojos y al instante los cerro obligada por los fuertes rayos del sol, un dolor penetrante la domino apenas se levantó, sus dedos se dirigieron a su cabeza y tocaron algo líquido.

Era sangre.

Se incorporó y observo las grandes dunas de arena, estaba en un desierto, a lo lejos se veía humo negro en el cielo

¿Qué había pasado?

Era claro que algo la había golpeado en la cabeza por eso se había desmayado y sangraba, pero ¿Cómo había llegado a la Nave? ¿Por qué estaba sana y salva?

La respuesta llego a su mente al instante y al sorprendió

El la había salvado.

Sus pasos corrieron hacia la dirección de donde provenía el humo y lo vio, pedazos de la nava de escape que al parecer también había sido dañada por los atacantes, busco con desesperación entre los escombros.

¿Y si le había pasado algo?

Él no era una buena persona, se había portado con ella como un patán y de una forma cruel, pero él era todo, lo único que ella tenía… bueno o malo le debía la vida.

Una mano blanca sobre salía entre la arena y Dey corrió buscándolo, sonrió cuando vio su cara y su pecho intacto, más su pierna era otra historia, una herida gruesa y profunda permitía apreciar el hueso, el pánico la lleno… ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-Maestro…maestro despierte.. maestro por favor..

Pero él no despertaba, estaba tibio y su respiración era estable, tenía que cuidarlo, él le había salvado la vida.

-Creo que tendrán que cortarle la pierna

La voz de una mujer la hizo girarse de golpe y colocarse junto a Kylo Ren , protegiéndolo, observo a la anciana vestida de café y con un bastón extraño, algo la hizo relajarse, ella le inspiraba confianza

-Ayúdeme por favor….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Abrió los ojos y observo el techo sucio de aquel lugar…

¿Dónde estaba?

Su mirada examino el lugar, era una casa pequeña y humilde, consistía en un solo cuarto, la cama donde él estaba recostado era vieja y suave, una sábana blanca y roída cubría su torso y piernas desnudas, estaba en ropa interior.

-Pensé que no despertarías…

Kylo Ren enfoco su mirada en la anciana que acababa de entrar por la puerta, su cara arrugada y su andar encorvado le daban un aspecto inofensivo y lamentable.

-Quien es usted?

-Un simple gracias bastaría

-No tengo nada que agradecer

-Aunque es claro que los miembros de la primera orden no suelen ser muy agradecidos

Kylo Ren se incomodó aunque no lo demostró , su mirada siguió siendo fría, Toda la Galaxia lo conocía, era odiado y temiendo en casi todos los planetas, una de sus principales preocupaciones fue herirse mientras huía de el ataque, quedar en desventaja frente al odio que todos sentían por el en cualquier lugar, cualquiera querría matarlo.

-Por qué no me mataste si me reconociste anciana

-Por qué no soy una asesina, algunos respetamos la vida

-No tendrás ninguna gratitud de mi parte…

-Es raro ver a un demonio acompañado de un angel…tu eres Kylo Ren…

Él no era ningún cobarde, jamás renegaría de su nombre aunque estuviera en desventaja, el dolor de su pierna lo invadió como nunca antes.

-Si, yo soy Kylo Ren

-Ben Solo….

Esta vez no pudo contener la mueca de sorpresa, ella sabía….

-¿Cómo puede tanta oscuridad provenir de una luz tan fuerte….

Mientras hablo se había aproximado a él y había levantado la sabana descubriendo su pierna, Kylo Ren la observo colocar una pasta verde sobre la herida

Utilizo la fuera para mediar su dolor, este era muy grande.

-Ya despertaste!

Rey entro en la habitación y rápidamente se colocó junto a el y la anciana, sonrió a la mujer y le hablo confianza y naturalidad

-Ya transporte todo hacia la nave y la repare, solo tenía una fuga…

-Que chica tan lista…

-Te agradezco por la comida y la medicina si hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti

-Solo una cosa más encanto, te espero afuera después de que hables con tu…maestro…

La anciana salió de la habitación dejando solos a el maestro y la aprendiz.

-Que paso?...Que paso en la Nave?

-Nada, huimos, eso es todo, voy a comunicarme con mi maestro para que vengan por nosotros…

-Aquí te conocen… te temen… Anaia me dijo

-¿Quién es Anaia?

-La señora que acaba de irse, ella nos encontró, me ofreció comida y medicina para ti y en agradecimiento le he estado ayudando, va a mudarse.

-….

-Aquí te conocen…Anaia me dijo que.. que no deben saberse que Kylo Ren esta aquí… podrían venir enemigos y…hacerte daño…

-¿Por qué no dejas que se sepa? Podrías librarte de mí… es lo que quieres no?

-Tú me salvaste… yo me desmaye y desperté intacta en este lugar, tú me subiste a la nave por eso estas herido, tú me salvaste te debo mi vida.

-…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La herida ardía, el efecto de el medicamento había pasado, aún faltaban dos días para que sus soldados llegaran para trasladarlo a la nave, no le preocupaba que su tío lo rastreara mediante la fuerza, él sabía bien como ocultarse pero Rey era otra historia, lo angustiaba pensar que Luke la sintiera y descubriera su ubicación.

Cerró los ojos y sus pensamientos muy en contra de su voluntad recordaron lo aconteciendo en la Nave

La vio tirada e indefensa, desmayada por el golpe, sangrante…

Si quería matarla, si quería que muriera, ese era el momento.

Su maestro jamás lo cuestionaría, los rebeldes que lo atacaron sin querer le habían dado la ocasión perfecta para terminar con la vida de la Jedi.

Al fin, al fin podía acabar con ella.

Nunca más vería su rostro.

Nunca más escucharía su voz

Nunca más se reflejaría en su mirada

Nunca más sentiría su presencia…

Aquel instante que duro dos segundos se convirtió en una eternidad para Kylo Ren

No había placer ni regocijo en sus pensamientos.

No pudo, antes siquiera de pensarlo sus manos la levantaron del suelo.

"Es mía… y aún no he terminado de utilizarla"

Más el sabía que algo había cambiado que su sentir por esa mujer era algo muy parecido a la necesidad.

Y la odio aún más por hacer que la necesitara

Sintió una presencia a un lado y giro su cabeza, se topó con Rey que sostenía entre sus manos un recipiente blanco con una pasta verde y le sonreía.

-Mira, he conseguido más medicina! Según la anciana esto debe calmar tu dolor

La miro inexpresivamente

-Como la conseguiste?

-Solo tuve que cargar unas botellas de agua de una casa a otra, al parecer tu entrenamiento funciono, sabes? Aunque es extraño solo duro un par de días, puedo cargar cosas muy pesadas

"Es porque tu entrenamiento a durado años, no un par te días" pensó

-Voy a aplicarlo está bien?

Solo el insoportable dolor lo hizo no negarse aunque tampoco le respondió apoyando su sugerencia, la sintió sentarse a un lado de la cama y levantar su pantalón la herida era grande, profundo, la cara de Dey se convirtió en una mueca de preocupación.

¿Por qué se preocupaba por él? Pero en el acto la respuesta llego a su cabeza, así era ella, Rey siempre le recordó a Leía, esa actitud suya de tomar los problemas de todos y convertirlos en propios, tomar el dolor ajeno y sufrir también…Parecía ella más hija de la Princesa que el mismo, además estaba el hecho de que se sentía en deuda por haberla salvado, sonrió irónicamente al imaginar que la reacción de Rey sería muy diferente si supiera los motivos nada desinteresados que lo llevaron a esa acción, no pudo evitar mirarla con desagrado.

El también desconocía los motivos por los que la había salvado.

Una punzada de dolor lo hizo cerrar los ojos, ella había aplicado la pasta verdosa sobre sus heridas abiertas

-Lo siento…lo siento

¿Por qué pedía perdón? Era tan estúpida que lograba desesperarlo

Entre abrió los ojos y la vio colocar la medicina con sumo cuidado, la mirada de concentración fija en su piel lo distrajo un momento, la vio morderse el labio….

Sus labios.

La había besado.

El tema había muerto junto con la Nave, a decir vedad había estado evadiendo el pensar en su arrebato, se estremecía al pensar en el deseo que lo había dominado cuando la escucho decir que no lo tocara.

-Tu silencio va a volverme loca Kylo Ren..

-No es bueno hablar si no se tiene nada bueno que decir….Maestro, ya sabes que debes decirme así…

Ella lo miro con desagrado pero la vio cambiar rápidamente la mueca, parecía que luchaba por no enfadarse con él, sus dedos esparcían la pomada nuevamente, sintió una grata y profunda sensación de adormecimiento en el área, el dolor se acababa.

-Podríamos hablar…Maestro

Supo por su tono de voz que la palabra Maestro le supo a vinagre, sonrió.

-No puedo imaginar de que podríamos hablar tu y yo

La vio suspirar armándose de paciencia.

-Yo no podría contarte nada, no sé nada de mi…

"Yo lo es todo de ti" Pensó Kylo Ren

-¿Tienes familiar? ¿Esposa? ¿Hijos? ¿Una mamá?

Kylo Ren frunció el ceño por el tipo de pregunta que ella había formulado.

-Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Eres lo único que conozco… Y no sé nada de ti.

-No tengo familia, no tengo a nadie.

-Eso debe ser muy triste…lo siento… una parte de mi está feliz porque tengo la esperanza de ver a Mamá

"La que no tiene familiar eres tú" Pensó Kylo Ren

-A veces trato de recordarla pero no puedo, no puedo traer a mi mente ningún recuerdo sobre ella, solo tengo imágenes borrosas de lo que creo que fue mi vida antes, supongo que eran mis vecinos de la granja donde me dices que trabajaba…. ¿Qué paso con su familia?

Recordó la orden de su maestro, debía ganarse su confianza…

-Siempre estuve solo

-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-

La noche había llegado, Dey salió a el pozo para traer un poco de agua para que Kylo Ren y ella pasaran la noche.

Sus pasos silenciosos no fueron escuchados por dos hombres que hablaban sin saber de su presencia

-Entonces ¿Vendrán?

-Sí, vienen para acá, al parecer el Jedi sabe que la chica esta en este sistema…

-Es una tontería pensar que Kylo Ren este aquí herido y lastimado, los demonios como el no pueden ser dañados….los seres como el no pueden sentir dolor, tanta maldad no los deja

Llevo su mano a su boca para evitar el sonido que iba a salir al escuchar aquello.

-Esperemos que Luke Skywalker lo encuentre y acabe con el…

Algo en su ser se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre, la impresión la hizo soltar las botellas de agua, lagrimas caían de sus ojos mientras sus piernas corrían

Una tristeza nunca antes experimentaba llenaba su cuerpo y salía en forma de espasmos, temblaba, temblaba y no sabía por qué….

Cerró la puerta tras sí y se dejó caer sintiendo que no podía mas

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese nombre ardía en su interior?

-Qué te pasa?

Sus ojos llorosos chocaron contra los sorprendidos de su maestro

-Quien es Luke Skywalker?

Pánico, una sensación de verdadera angustia lo envolvió

¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre? ¿Había empezado a recordar?

Aprovecho el abatimiento de la chica para pensar en la respuesta que le daría, tenía que ser inteligente, si algo no había cambiado de Rey a Dey era su carácter testarudo, ella se obsesionaría con el nombre y empezaría a pensar en él , sus poderes eran fuertes podía utilizarlos sin querer para recordar y entonces….

Ella recordaría

Ella se iría.

NO.

No voy a permitir que te alejen de mí, eres mía Rey

No fue consiente o quiso ignorar el profundo pánico que sintió al pensar que ella recordara todo, no era pánico, era miedo.

-¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?

Pero las lágrimas no le permitieron formular palabras, se estremecía llorando, por primera vez Kylo Ren no disfruto de sus lágrimas, un creciente malestar llenaba su cuerpo.

-Ven Dey por favor, no puedo levantarme.

Dey prácticamente se arrastró hacia un lado de la cama donde Kylo Ren descansaba y recargo sus brazos en la cama escondiendo su cara en sus manos

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Ese nombre… ese nombre significa algo… cuando lo escuche… no se… siento miedo, angustia, me quema por dentro…

¿Tanto significaba su tío para Rey? Claro que sí, él era su verdadero maestro, el que eligió por vocación no por obligación.

No, no podía permitir que volvierá con ellos, nadie la iba a alejar de él, ahora ella le pertenecía, era suya, era su aprendiz, era su esclava.

-No quería decírtelo, pero te enteraras tarde o temprano

Necesitaba que los odiara, que desconfiara de todos menos de él, quería que ella sintiera que solo lo tenía a él.

-Él te vendió Dey, era tu amigo y te entrego a la Primera orden como esclava…te vendió, por el mataron a tu familia…por eso lloras así….

Las palabras de Kylo Ren se encajaron en ella como navajas ardiendo… destruyendo su esperanzada de que el significara algo positivo, que alguien la quisiera… Nada ella no tenía nada….

Dejo de llorar y su mirada se sumergió en la tristeza, Kylo Ren condujo su mano y la poso en su mejilla, acariciándola

-No te preocupes Dey conmigo nada te va a pasar, yo me vengare de ti, Skywalker no te volverá a lastimar…


	8. Celos

Intento incorporarse y en el momento se arrepintió de haberlo intentado, el dolor de la pierna era tan grande que lo paralizaba, odiaba sus debilidades lo hacían sentir insignificante, suspiro y su vista se dirigió a Rey que descansaba sobre el suelo con una delgada manta marrón, aun no despertaba a pesar de que el sol llevaba varias horas iluminando aquel día

-Buenos días Kylo Ren

Una voz odiosamente familiar lo hizo voltear con desagrado y sus ojos chocaron con un hombre de piel blanca, cabello rojo y mirada fría… por fin había llegado la primera orden, pero.. ¿Por qué tenían que mandarlo a el?

-Que estás haciendo aquí?

-Creme que salvarte no era algo que yo quisiera… pero son ordenes de mi verdadero superior… además no me iba a perder verte...así

Dijo Hux mientras examinaba su herida con una sonrisa, Kylo Ren lo contemplaba con un enojo cada vez mayor, los ojos de el capitán se detuvieron en la figura femenina tendida en el suelo y el gesto en sus labios creció, sus pasos se detuvieron junto a ella y al llegar se incoó a su lado.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Creme que salvarte no era algo que yo quisiera… pero son ordenes de mi verdadero superior… además no me iba a perder verte...

Hux disfruto de la mueca de fastidio de el joven Sith, pero finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, se acercó a ella y su aroma llego hacia él, embriagándolo…

Se arrodillo a su lado observado su rostro tranquilo, sus ojos cerrados y la mueca pacifica de su cara, sus dedos acariciaron su cabello sin poder contenerse, el deseo lo lleno como la vez anterior que había podido tocar su espalda, su mano alejo la manta de su cuerpo…

Quería tomarla, la deseaba como nuca había deseado a una mujer, quería escucharla gemir hacerla sufrir entre sus manos, destruirla, que quedara destrozada y tan indiferencia que no pudiera ni seguir viviendo.

Quería que cuando recordara todo, recordara también como las manos que ella había cortado y que ahora eran artificiales la habían tomado por la fuerza.

-Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Había olvidad por un momento que Kylo Ren estaba en esa habitación, se levantó y su mirada lo encontró de pie junto a él con una clara mueca de dolor al apoyar su zona lastimada

-Nada que te incumba Kylo Ren

-Todo lo que tiene que ver con Dey me incumbe

-Dey..Dey…dices su nombre con tanta naturalidad, cualquiera pensaría que ese es su verdadera identidad

-Ahora lo es…

-Sabes que no es así… sabes que su olvido no será eterno…por qué no me cuentas en primer lugar que paso en esa Nave, como es posible que tu estas herido y ella intacta

-No tengo por qué darte ningún tipo de explicación….

-Solo te comunico las inquietudes del supremo líder…

-Que quieres con ella?

Hux observo los ojos furiosos de el caballero Ren, él siempre lo miraba así, el desprecio se desbordaba de sus iris obscuras… Pero había algo más… algo que nunca había visto…

-Su cuerpo Ren, yo quiero su cuerpo

-Lastima, nunca lo tendrás

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué tanto afán en protegerla?

-La tocas…le tocas un cabello….y te mato…

No hubo gritos como siempre que perdía la cabeza a pesar que su cuerpo despedía furia, no grito, aquello no era una amenazaba para infundir control y poder… su voz salió como en un susurro…Hux sintió por un momento el pánico y el temor invadirlo ante esa mirada ….siempre lo había odiado, pero jamás se había sentido verdaderamente amenazado

"La tocas….le tocas un cabello…y te mato"

¿Por qué la defendía así?

-mmmm

Ambos hombres bajaron la mirada hacia la chica que se enderezaba lentamente y los miraba, primero tranquila luego preocupada

-Maestro! No debe levantarse

Se dirigió rápidamente a Kylo Ren y antes de que este pudiera detenerla paso su brazo por su hombro de manera que pudiera apoyarlo al caminar, antes nunca hubiera permito que eso pasara pero Ren considero un acierto ejercer contacto físico de alguna forma con Rey frente a Hux, con sorpresa vio como Rey miraba a Hux y le dedicaba una sutil sonrisa

-Hola Brendol, me alegra verte…

Su saliva se volvió un líquido amargo y caliente el cual era difícil pasar por su garganta, parecía que su cuerpo ardía al escuchar el saludo tan familiar y casi cariñoso que Rey había empleado para saludar a ese imbécil…

Iba a matarlo, no podía contenerse más pero fue interrumpido por una figura femenina vestida de negro que entro en la habitación, era Phasma, se aproximó a él y sin ninguna consideración empujo a Rey para que esta lo soltara y ella se colocó en la misma posición que la Jedi tenía antes.

-Me da mucho gusto verte bien Kylo Ren

El caballero Sith la miro inexpresivamente, más se sorprendió al ver que ella le rehuía la mirada, él no tenía amigos, pero consideraba a esa mujer como una colega de confianza, la conocía y ese gesto le había indicado que algo había pasado.

-Necesitamos llevarte a la Nave, el droide medico te espera, vamos apóyate en mi.

Kylo Ren avanzo con dificultad pero se paró de golpe y su mirada fría se dirigió hacia Dey que miraba la escena con una mueca extraña

-Toma las cosas y entra a la nave directo a tu compartimiento, no hables con nadie hasta que yo llegue allí, entendiste?….

-…

-ENTENDISTE!?

Ella lo miro endurecida y molesta por el grito

-Si….

-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0

Miro su pierna intacta, parecía que aquella herida verdaderamente nunca había sucedido, la bata de baño negra envolvía su desnudez, el baño había sido verdaderamente relajante, se recostó en su cama y dio un sorbo a la copa que sostenía entre sus manos.

-Como nuevo…

La voz de Phasma no lo tomo por sorpresa, sabía que lo estaba esperando en su recamara desde que entro a bañarse, la observo imitarlo y servirse un trago de el liquito color sangre, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

-Por qué no me dices de una buena vez que es lo que estás pensando Phasma…

La observo jugar con la copa entre sus manos y tomar de un golpe el amargo licor, ella estaba nerviosa

-Sabes que….Sabes que todas las Naves tienen cámaras verdad…

Sintió un vacío en el estómago, el nerviosísimo se extendía por su cuerpo, pero como siempre no lo demostró.

-Casualmente me quede en la torre de control donde están todas las cámaras y estaba…. Vi el ataque, di la orden para que mandaran refuerzos pero tuvimos otro ataque en la base principal y todos estaba allá, y yo vi.. Pude ver.. el ataque…

-Y eso que…

-¿Qué paso Kylo Ren? ¿Por qué la salvaste?

-…la …misión

-Jamás te importo la misión tu querías acabar con ella tenías el pretexto idea… pero aun así eso fue lo primero que pensé.. Que lo hacías por la misión, pero cuando…. Cuando la cubriste con tu cuerpo para protegerla…

Su boca estaba seca, no sabía que decir, pero su cara se mantuvo inexpresiva, nunca dejaría que sus debilidades fueran vistas por otra persona.

-Escuche tu conversación con Hux…Ren….¿Por qué tantos celos?

"¿CELOS?"

-De que hablas…

-La deseas? Quieres tenerla antes que él? El problema es que quieres ser tu quien la lastime así?

-No pensé que fueras tan entrometida…

-No voltees esto en mi contra

-Estás viendo cosas donde lo existen y en todo caso no es asunto tuyo

-Es asunto mío desde el momento en que me afecta

-En que puede afectarte el destino de Rey?

-No seas idiota, esa estúpida no puede importarme menos, me interesa porque esto cambiaria nuestros planes de eliminar a Snoke y Hux y tomar el control de la primera orden…

-Mis planes no han cambiado en lo absoluto Phasma, no sé a qué viene todo esto…

-Vi como la mirabas… veo como la miras… tu furia con Hux

-Siempre tengo furia contra Hux

-Es diferente Ren….espero por tu bien y por el mío propio que solo sea deseo…Recuerda a tu abuelo, que se perdió por…por amor.

"¿Amor"?

-….

-Lo tenía todo para derrocar al emperador y…

-…

-Voy a darte un consejo aunque no me lo hayas pedido y ni siquiera me escuches, espero en verdad estar imaginando todo esto… pero si no es así…. Si por un instante la razón se pone de mi lado y te vuelves loco…Kylo Ren recuerda esto, Rey JAMAS, Jamás te querría, Dey si…pero Rey no… La luz no se enamora de la obscuridad… tarde o temprano ella recordara

-…

-Estarías en las manos de Snoke para siempre

-Cállate

-Me voy

0-0-0-0-0-0

La suavidad de la cama era deliciosa después de haber dormido dos días en el frio suelo, más se sorprendió extrañando la libertad que había encontrado en esa casa a raíz de el accidente, podía ir y venir cuando quisiera, la anciana había sido verdaderamente amable y cálida, sobre todo parecía honesta, Dey pensó que hubiera cambiando el lujo y la comodidad de su recamara por quedarse un tiempo más en aquel lugar, la puerta se abrió de golpe y pudo observar al capital Hux sonriéndole.

-Me da gusto que estés cómoda.

Dey acababa de bañarse y se encontraba vestida con un pantalón y blusa de pijama negro, al parecer allí todo era obscuro, mechones de cabello aun húmedo se pegaban a su rostro, observo al capitán que vestía a diferencia de otras ocasiones un atuendo más informal, sus ojos se posaron en su mirada, a pensar de las acciones amables de Hux había algo en la forma que la veía… la hacía sentir extraña….

-Hola

-Me imagino que fue terrible el ataque…

-La verdad no lo sé muy bien, estuve inconsciente todo el tiempo…

-Fue una gran sorpresa que Kylo Ren resultara herido y tú… y tú estuvieras intacta….

-Bueno… tu rastreador funciono pudieron localizarnos

-Rastreador?

-Si…el que pusiste en mi espalda, recuerdas?

-…claro…

Hux se había acercado y se sentó junto a ella en la cama, la ropa de Rey se adhería a su cuerpo más que el uniforme que Ren le había ordenado vestir, la blusa dejaba ver un poco la piel de su vientre, el aroma que ella desprendía lo llenaba siempre, no podía descifrar que era, solo sabía que era embriagador y cautivante

-Ya te reviso el droide medico?

-No lo necesito…en verdad estoy bien…además Kylo Ren me ordeno quedarme aquí y…

Lo vio sonreír

-No le dices siempre maestro

-Me es difícil, no puedo acostumbrarme… no se siente natural llamarlo asi…

No pudo contenerse la veía mover los labios pero no escuchaba sus palabras, sus dedos viajaron a su cara y apartaron un mechón de cabello aun húmedo y oloroso para colocarlo detrás de su oreja.

-Que..que haces?

Ella lo miraba confundida

La mano de Hux no abandonaba su cara y ella impactada lo veía sorprendida

La puerta de golpe se abrió la figura de Kylo Ren apareció, Su mirada fría poco a poco se ensombrecía por la furia.

-Lárgate Hux

El aparto sus manos de ella y se puso de pie encarándolo, molesto

-Yo no soy tu subordinado ni tu aprendiz, no puedes darme órdenes

Kylo Ren avanzo hacia el con paso seguro y se paró en seco a solo milímetros de su rostro, su mirada mataba con solo posarse en él, un estremecimiento extraño lleno a Hux, estaba en peligro, él estaba más que furioso… dio un paso hacia atrás acobardado por primera vez por el joven sith salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Su mirada obscura se concentró en ella, el origen de todos sus malditos problemas, sin poder contenerse avanzo y la tomo del brazo con fuerza levantándola de la cama, lastimándola, Rey soltó un gemido de dolor.

-Suéltame! Me lastimas

-Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí? Por qué siempre me desobedeces

-Yo no te desobedecí! Él fue quien vino! Ni siquiera he ido a ver a el medico porque tú me pediste que…

-No te lo pedí te lo ordene!

La tomo por los hombros y la empujo hacia la pared aprisionándola con su cuerpo, sus manos se colocaron a ambos lados de su cara, recargándose en la pared, no quería tocarla, temblaba de furia y de algo más… algo desconocido.

-No e hecho nada malo..

-Qué demonios hacia aquí Hux?

-Nada malo, solo vino a hablar…

-Hablar… no era hablar precisamente lo que estaba haciendo

-Claro que sí! No hacíamos nada malo!

-MENTIRA!

Su mano empuñada se estampo con la fría pared provocando heridas en sus dedos, Rey lo miro asombrada ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

-Estaba…te estaba tocando

-No…el

-NO ME MIENTAS! Porque sus asquerosas manos estaban en ti?

-N…no…no lo sé….

Ren se alejó de ella mirándola entrecortadamente, le costaba respirar aun temblaba de furia, sus ojos no se apartaron de ella.

-Vete a mi habitación…

-QUE!?

-A partir de hoy dormirás allí, conmigo

-No

Su respuesta firme lo desubico por completo con violencia volvió a acercarse a ella, sus narices se rozaron y su respiración se agito, el olor dulce que ella desprendía lo lleno pero no logro tranquilizarlo, temblaba lleno de furia.

-Eres mía y vas a hacer lo que yo te digo

-No voy a dormir contigo

-¿Por qué? Prefieres dormir con Hux convertirte en una más de…No eres más que una zorra…

Pero no pudo más, la humillación exploto en forma de una bofetada que resonó en toda la habitación, Kylo Ren tardo un par de minutos en comprender que ella lo había golpeado, lentamente se giró y la miro a los ojos, estaba llorando

-No recuerdo nada de mi vida, pero te puedo asegurar que no era ni soy ninguna cualquiera

-Pues te comportas como una… el viene entra a tu recamara te toquetea y…

-Él no me toqueteo! El único hombre que me ha faltado al respeto desde que puedo recortad eres tú

-Y te lo puedo faltar más…. Mucho más si quiero…

Ella hizo un además de irse, pero el la tomo por las muñecas superando con su fuerza los débiles intentos por alejarse, se pegó aún más a su cuerpo y sus manos que aun sujetaban las de Rey fueron colocadas por encima de su cabeza

-Te odio Dey…

Dijo mientras su nariz aspiraba el aroma de su cuello, la sentía temblar, sin poder contenerse la beso, recorriendo con sus labios los de Rey y a la vez inundado por ese inexplicable y furioso placer que lo inundaba cuando la tocaba, su boca era suave, tersa…deliciosa.

"Es mía"

Rey trato de relevare ante el contacto de Kylo Ren, el beso era intenso y dominante, se revelaba con toda su fuerza intento alejarlo, romper el tacto de su boca sobre la suya, más un extraño e inexplicable espasmo de placer la recorrió de arriba abajo.

Sujeto su rostro con su mano evitando que ella acabara con el beso, el caballero Ren sentía que ardía, el calor que ella le provocaba era insoportable, invadía y penetraba todo su ser, llevándolo al límite… ella lo llevaba al límite, sabiendo que no podía contenerse se alejó de ella, el deseo lo lleno y una idea cruzo su mente, una decisión, sonrió con maldad.

-Te espero esta noche en mi habitación… no te atrevas a desobedecerme

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

La deseaba, eso era todo, le excitaba que el hecho de que fuera deseada por otro, quería tenerla antes que el…

No eran celos, solamente no le gustaba que tocaran sus cosas, y ella era suya, nadie tocaba sus cosas.

Phasma estaba equivocada y él iba a demostrarlo.

La puerta de su compartimiento se abrió y la figura de Rey apareció, mirándolo con una frialdad que parecía hielo.

Él se levantó y la rodeo, como un animal a su presa.

-Te he tratado bien Dey… pude haber dejado que te muriera de hambre o frio… pude haber hecho que te torturaran…pero te salve… te di la oportunidad de convertirte en mi aprendiz…

-En una asesina…

-No todo es agradable… todo tiene su costo y yo he decido que tu obediencia no es suficiente…la investigación sobre tu pasado….la oportunidad de conseguir traer tu recuerdos todo tiene un precio…

-¿Qué más quiere de mí?

-Tu cuerpo…Que me dirías si a cambio de mi ayuda quiero tu cuerpo…

-Te diría que lo tomaras.

Dey tenía que aceptar la verdad, la única verdad es que estaba por completo en manos de ese hombre, las personas que conocía antes la habían vendido para que viviera ese infierno y si existía alguien que la extrañara, que de verdad quisiera que se recuperara, por ellos, por ellos lo haría, por ellos cruzaría el infierno…

¿Qué más podía perder?

No tenía nada.


	9. El quería mas

Hola, cómo están? Me muero por responder sus comentarios pero con trabajos y puedo escribir, mi compu murió pero estoy en un cyber jajaja ( para personas que no son de México es un lugar donde rentan computadoras y su amiga Sofia fue porque moria por escribir a pesar de que tiene mucho trabajo jajaja)

Este capítulo es fuerte, aparte de el contenido sexual le da un toque perverso la situación pero no sufran el ya siente algo por ella, aunque le va a costar sangre aceptarlo y más aún pagar las consecuencias de todo lo que ha hecho pero no se preocupen amigo, lo pagara y al final hasta ustedes lo defenderán jaajajajaja tengo planes de que nuestro Kylo Ren pague muy caro lo que a hecho va a se emocionante jajaja ademas no olvidemos Hux obsecionado por nuestra chatarrera, no notaron que se había olvidado del rastreador … entonces ¿En verdad era un rastreador? Cha ca cha chan! Un abrazo los quiero dejen comentarios porfavor son mi gasolina: D prometo responder después!

-Tu cuerpo…Que me dirías si a cambio de mi ayuda quiero tu cuerpo…

-Te diría que lo tomaras.

No podía creerlo, por un instante pensó que alucinaba, si alguien le hubiera dicho años atrás que Rey, la aprendiz de Slywalker ,la Jedi resurgida, la esperanza de la galaxia, la única mujer que se atrevía a desafiarlo se le ofrecería de esa forma… jamás lo hubiera creído, la observo con un sádico placer, parecía ausente como si verdalmente no estuviera allí.

Podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

Había tomado esa decisión, cuando la beso nuevamente, cuando el fuego se expandió por su cuerpo con el simple roce de sus labios, acabaría con ella y de esa forma derrotaría al mugroso traidor, al piloto, a su antiguo maestro…. A la rebelión.

Tenía que ser suya de todas las formas posibles…No le importaba que ella disfrutara, no le importaba hacerla sufrir, él quería más, el solo quería sentirla…ardía, podría jurar que su piel prendería fuego, con violencia la empujo y ella cayó sobre la cama

Se colocó sobre ella, la beso, recordando su sabor, exquisito y embriagante, sus labios dulces y suaves…pero él quería probar más, quería tenerlo todo de ella

Mordió su cuello y la escucho gemir, era increíblemente suave, el deseo aumentaba conforme sus labios recorrían la piel pura y tersa de su cuerpo, mordió con suavidad su oreja y la sintió estremecerse por esa acción, necesitaba más, nunca le había pasado aquello el deseo al tocar una mujer siempre disminuía al obtenerla, pero con ella era diferente, con cara rose, con cada beso, el deseo se acrecentaba…él quería más….con violencia sus manos arrancaron la blusa, haciéndola giras y dejando al descubierto sus pechos y vientre, se estremeció al contemplar la zona expuesta de su cuerpo, el cuerpo que tanto deseaba…

Se alejó de ella y la observo de pie mientras se desnudaba, ella lo miro un instante y después aparto su vista sonrosada, Ren hablo con una voz profunda y varonil

-Mírame…

Dey suspiro tragándose la vergüenza y girando la cabeza hacia él, lo observo sacarse la camisa y los pantalones, la luz de la habitación permitía apreciar los músculos firmes que conformaban su cuerpo trabajando por el ejercicio, la mirada de Kylo Ren la intimidaba por completo…solo había deseo y lujuria.

Un movimiento y él estaba completamente desnudo ante ella, no puedo evitar mirar esa zona de su anatomía, su miembro, la intimido y paralizo y un cosquilleo de nervios la consumió, algo cálido se incendió dentro de su vientre, al verlo de esa manera, estiro su mano derecha sobre el interruptor de luz para que la habitacion quedara en penumbras, aunque era iluminado tenuemente por la luz plata de la luna que entraba por la ventaba.

Se acercó a ella y sus labios se deslizaron por su cuello, y sus manos sin pudor tocaron sus piernas aun cubiertas por el pantalón, hasta llegar a sus pechos, sujeto uno con su mano derecha y lo apretó, sintiendo que se excitaba aún más si era posible.

Pero él quería más.

Destrozo el pedazo de tela que evitaba apreciar por completo sus senos, gimió al verlos, no grandes, no pequeños, eran perfectos, beso sin cesar su pezón izquierdo y su mano acaricio su pecho libre sujetándolo con sus mano, sintiéndola endurecer déjalo de él.

Su lengua bajo por su vientre acariciando y besando la piel de su cintura, aquello era exquisito, delicioso, los suspiros entrecortados y el claro esfuerzo que Rey hacía por no gritar lo excitaban cada vez mas

Pero le quería más

Con desesperación termino de desnudarla, y la contemplo por un instante, era preciosa…cada curva en su cuerpo era exacta, cada zona de su piel era más suave y tersa que la anterior y nadie había descubierto eso, ella era solo suya, nunca nadie más había besado ni contemplado ese cuerpo perfecto que ahora le pertenecía.

Se recostó sobre ella nuevamente la beso entrando en su boca, mordiendo sus labios mientras que sus manos viajaban por su piel, tocando sus piernas, rápido, anhelante y desgarrador, la excitación era insoportable, sin pensarlo abrió sus piernas y entro en ella, sintiendo el placer cada vez mayor.

Sintió el grito ahogado que dio mientras entraba en ella y la besaba, mas no fue consiente de las uñas que se encajaron en su espalda, la segunda envestida llego y la pureza de su condición fue más evidente que nunca, haciendo todo aún más excitante.

Entro en ella y con cada vaivén su deseo y placer crecían y si era posible querías mas, su boca se pasaba por su cuello y sus manos acariciaban sus pechos, entrar en ella era definitivamente lo mejor del universo…la beso, soltando gemidos entre cortados y llego finalmente llego el final una oleada gloriosa e increíble de placer lo sacudió como nunca antes, aquello no parecía real, se dejó caer sudoroso a su lado, respirando entre cortadamente para recuperarse, la observo darle la espalda y sin ser consciente de lo que hacia la atrajo hacia sí, poniendo su brazo como almohada para ella y pasando el otro por su cintura, acerco su cara a su cuello aspirando su aroma y quedando profundamente dormido antes de darse cuenta.


	10. Ella & El

Hola :D les explicare algunas cositas par que entendamos la historia Dey no vio lo que sucedió como Rey lo hubiera visto tomen en cuenta que Dey solo a recibido golpes y humillaciones en la primera orden que es todo lo que puede recordar, y la única persona que recordó, nuestro Caballero Ren le dijo que la había vendido quien mejor ( y a la vez peor, esta raro lo se jajaja) se a portado con ella es Kylo Ren le debe su vida, además si notaron que en varias situaciones no se describían los sentimientos de ella, pues en este cap explicara cómo estos han evolucionado n_n

OJO esto es el punto de vista de Dey no el de Rey, obviamente cuando ella tenga todas las piezas del rompecabezas esto le va a romper el corazón /3 Dey no recuerda que era su primera vez, ella no sabe nada de su vida pasada, bueno espero les guste, los quiero =)

MAÑANA ME DAN MI LAP :D espero poder hacer un capitulo decentemente largo jajaja por ahora espero les guste 3

COMENTARIOS! SUGERENCIAS TODO TODO TODO TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO *o*

-0-0-0-0-00-0-

Ella

Despertó y quiso moverse más la fuerte mano que la sostenía por la cintura se lo impidió, parpadeo y su mirada se dirigió al hombre que descansaba junto a ella.

Era Kylo Ren…Su salvador y su verdugo.

La desnudez de su cuerpo y la cercanía de su maestro la hicieron avergonzarse pero sonrió con ironía ¿Qué caso tenía? Él ya había visto y sentido todo de ella… él ya había tenido todo de ella, contemplo en silencio el techo de la habitación y recordó todo…

La rudeza con la que la tiro en la cama, sus manos que parecían arder cuando la tocaban, como la desnudo con violencia…Había sido doloroso, un escalofrió la recorrió al recordar el dolor caliente y duro que la estremeció cuando el entro en ella, se sonrojo y casi volvió a sentir el placer abrazador que lleno su cuerpo con cada envestida que siguió, como sentía que iba a morir cuando el aire faltaba debido a los besos ardientes que el de daba, como sus caricias la hacían sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido o recordaba sentir, se avergonzaba al admitir que no hubo repudio en sus acciones, se había esforzado por no sentir pero aquello le resultó imposible…

Él le atraía, era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida, casi parecía inhumana su perfección, sus besos eran intensos y la envolvían haciéndola sentir placer aunque ella se resistirá, el beso de la Nave… el primer beso que él le había dado… fue totalmente robado, una clara demostración de dominio contra ella…pero el segundo beso fue diferente, se opuso al contacto por la naturaleza de la situación.. pero en ese beso para ella algo había cambiado…Recordó el fastidio interno cuando vio a esa mujer de la primera orden tocarlo, como se sintió cuando le grito frente a ella…Como solo ante su presencia se sentía segura aunque a la vez le temiera, cerró los ojos aceptando lo inevitable…

¿Cómo era eso posible?

Analizando sus sentimientos había dos voces en su cabeza que le gritaban, una decía que a pesar de todo él debía tener bondad en su corazón… la había salvado, prometió ayudarla a recordar su vida y sus recuerdos, prometió traer a su Madre con ella, él no tenía familia tal vez su vida había sido triste y difícil si nadie le había hecho sentir querido su carácter era una consecuencia normal… ¿Qué tan infeliz tuvo que haber sido para aceptar voluntariamente ese entrenamiento tan horrible?... era frio y distante pero apesar de todo era claro que se preocupaba por ella, Dey observaba una luz escasa e intermitente que emanaba de el en ocasiones…

Pero estaba la otra voz que gritaba furiosa que su maestro era un monstruo, que confiar en él era caer en el abismo….

Pero el, él era todo lo que tenía.

Se giró hacia él, observando su rostro tranquilo por primera vez desde que lo conocía tenía una mueca de paz, de serenidad, sus dedo acaricio su mejilla e involuntariamente sonrió, su cabello negro hacia un hermoso contraste con su piel blanca, de golpe el abrió los ojos y la veía, pero por algún extraño motivo ella no se asustó, fue como si hubiera sabido que el despertaría, le nació de corazón dedicarle una sonrisa.

En sus ojos había dolor, ella podía verlo y una inexplicable ternura la lleno hacia él, ¿Por qué no tenía familia? ¿Lo abandonaron? Maldijo en su interior a esos seres que dejaron que Kylo Ren entrara a el lado obscuro de la fuerza

El solo era una persona a la cual nadie quería…Como a ella

Su dedo dibujo la cicatriz que estaba en su rostro pero no rompía su encanto y lo vio sonreír, algo cálido se esparcía por su vientre y hacia que su corazón latiera, le gustaba estar así, en un parpadeo él se posiciono sobre ella y la beso, la desnudez de su piel choco con la del Caballero Ren y una corriente de placer la recorrió, más de golpe él se levando de la cama y desviando la mirada le dijo que se vistiera y lo siguiera.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El

Paz... hacia tanto que no sentía paz que esta le resultaba caóticamente desconocida, no recordaba la última vez había dormido tan bien…

Sintió un escalofrío agradable recorrerlo de arriba abajo cuando sintió unos dedos pequeños sobre su cara, abrió los ojos y la observo…

Era sin duda lo más hermoso que había visten toda su vida

Sus ojos llenos de luz y de vida lo veían como nunca antes lo habían visto, su piel dorada brillaba aún más por la luz que entraba por la ventaba, sus labio más rojos que nunca…perfecta.

Un sentimiento extraño lo lleno…era cálido, agradable y extremadamente confortable, salía de su pecho y se extendía por su cuerpo haciéndolo sentir….completo.

Sonrió.

Quería besarla, sin poder contenerse se posiciono sobre ella, enloqueciendo por el tacto de sus senos debajo de sus pechos, podría quedarse eternamente así, tocándola, sintiéndola, volviéndose cada vez más loco….

La beso…

Más loco por ella…

Se alejó de ella como si temiera que lo contagiara de una enfermedad mortal…. Y de hecho así era.

Nunca había sentido algo así, reuniendo toda la indiferencia y frialdad que pudo le ordeno vestirse y seguirla.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	11. Entrenamiento para ser feliz

Dey salió de la habitación y se encontró con Kylo Ren esperándola en la puerta con una bolsa negra pequeña que le entrego con suavidad, la abrió y el contenido eran dos panes y una gran botella de agua, su estómago gruño

\- Moría de hambre

-TU!

Ambos giraron y se encontraron frente a un hombre moreno que la miraba enfurecido, Dey retrocedió de la impresión

-VOY A MATARTE MALDITA INFELIZ!

Levando su puño dispuesto a golpearla, más en un instante inexplicablemente el hombre salió disparado hacia atrás y se golpeó con la pared gris, una clara mueca de dolor se reflejaba en su cara

Kylo Ren la había salvado utilizando la fuerza

-Que demonios pasa aquí!

La General Phasma acababa de llegar al lugar y veía la escena con sorpresa, Ren giro para responderle pero inesperadamente el hombre se levantó y rápidamente fue hacia Rey y le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas haciéndola caer, Ren sintió una furia sin precedentes surgir dentro de el y antes de siquiera procesarlo su sable había atravesado a ese hombre

-REN ES PHYL!

Pero era muy tarde el hombre había muerto, Ren sin detentarse un segundo junto al cadáver corrió hacia Rey y la encontró inconsciente

-Dey! Dey despierta, Dey!

El pánico lo invadió al ver que no volvía en si la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hacia la enfermería

-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-

-¿Esta seguro que está bien?

-Si señor solo fue un golpe

-Quiero que le hagan todo tipo de pruebas…

-Señor no hay necesidad le garantizo que..

-OBEDECE!

-¿Ya vas a aceptarlo entonces?

Ren se giró y se encontró de frente con Phasma, suspiro fastidiado

-Largo de aquí

-Ven, no quiero hablar frente a esa

-No voy a dejarla aquí..

-Que ternura no quieres dejarla sola…

Dándose cuenta de sus palabras Kylo Ren rehuyó la mirada desconociéndose y saliendo rápidamente de la enfermería, en el pasillo se recargo en la pared y se quitó la máscara arrojándola con fuerza al suelo

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Frustrado golpeo la pared.

-Eres un estúpido

-No tientes tu suerte no me insultes Phasta

-No se dé qué otra forma puedo describirte Ren, no entiendes? No te das cuenta de lo que esto significa

-No se dé qué hablas!

-Mataste a uno de nuestros mejores soldados por que la ataco!

-NADIE VA A TOCARLA, ENTIENDES NADIE?

-POR QUE? ANTES LO UNICO QUE QUERIAS ERA MATARLA!

-…

-Pero eres tan débil que ni siquiera lo aceptas…

-Estas entendiendo todo mal

-Entendiendo mal? Que tengo que entender? Como te pones como una fiera cuando alguien la lastima? Como no te importo arriesgar tu vida con tal de que ella se salvara en la nave? … mataste a nuestro mejor soldado Ren…

-Era un imbécil

-Un imbécil muy útil a quien el mismo Snoke acaba de darle una misión…. Tenía motivos para matarla Rey hizo que capturaran a todos su tropa

-No digas ese nombre…

-Mátala Ren… mátala o déjame hacerlo a mí, no te das cuenta?

Pero la simple idea lo paralizo… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-No te atrevas Phasma a tocarla, no dudes que correrías la misma suerte que Phyl

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron incrédulos.

-Me estas amenazado…

-0-0-0-0-0-

El dolor de cabeza era insoportable, toco con sus dedos su cien intentando aplacar la palpitación entro a la enfermería y se encontró con Rey sentada en la camilla con la mirada perdida

-¿Cómo estás?

Ella lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Lo mataste?

Sus miradas se cruzaron, él se estremeció, un vacío profundo y feroz creció en el cuándo la vio llorar, no quería que llorara…¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-Si

-¿Por qué?

Hablo sin pensar…

-Por qué nadie te va a tocar mientras este yo…Nadie te va a hacer daño…

-Hice que lo mataras…mataste por mi culpa perdóname….

-Ya he matado antes, muchas veces…

-Pero no por mi… no quiero que mates por mi… no quiero…

-¿Por qué?

Pregunto Kylo Ren aun estremecido por su llanto y sin poder evitarlo acercándose a ella, Se reflejó en su mirada castaña, hermosa, perfecta…..

-Veo luz en ti…

-No hay luz en mi Dey…soy lo que soy

-Pero me salvaste dos veces ahora, no puedes ser malo si haces eso…

-Dey te forcé a estar conmigo, te e golpeado te he entrenado yo…

Dey tomo sus manos entre las suyas, él quería, en verdad quería rebelarse, alejarla y gritar que no volviera a tocarlo, deseaba con su alma repudiarla como antes, pero encontró el tacto delirante, increíble… perfecto

Perfecto como ella, sus ojos lo miraban con una luz cálida

-Me contaste que no tuviste familia… como podías saber lo que está bien y lo que no si nunca tuviste a nadie que te lo dijera… si nunca viviste el amor de un ser querido, de un familiar…

"Lo tuve y lo deje ir…la que no lo tuvo eras tú y aun así elegiste el bien…."

-Te viste forzado a esta vida por que no tuviste opción de una mejor…

"Renuncie a ella"

-Sé que me haz lastimado, pero también eres el único que en verdad me ha ayudado, tú me salvaste…

-Por favor cállate Dey no quiero seguir hablando

-Pe…

-Por favor…

-0-0-0-0-0

Su mano quito el sudor de su frente que caía en suaves gotas, el sol abrazador sobre su cabeza daba una sensación de sofocamiento, se giró para observarlo y le sonrió

"No podía verlo sin sonreír" ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-Continúa con tus ejercicios de concentración.

-Es imposible concentrarse con este calor

-Cuando estés en batalla tendrás peores distracciones que el calor, esto es un simple entrenamiento Dey continua.

-Estoy muerta…

Después de salir de la enfermaría ella y Kylo Ren tomaron una nave hacia un planeta que consistía en arena y piedras, con un calor impresionante donde el caballero Ren afirmaba debían continuar su entrenamiento, suspiro cansada más se giró en seco al sentir a alguien detrás de ella, era el que le extendía un gran vaso de agua helada

-Tómala

Le sonrió aún más y bebió el agua

-Gracias

-Ven descansaremos un poco…

Dey se acercó para tomar la pesada bolsa negra que siempre cargaban pero al intentar levantarla las manos de su maestro tomaron la correa libre que ella no sostenía y la levanto, Dey lo miro asombrada.

-Yo lo llevo no te preocupes

Lo miro asombrada, definitivamente algo había cambiado, hace unas cuantas horas el la había defendido ante un ataque, se preocupa por su cansancio y por qué se alimentara, se ruborizo ante la idea de que el pudiera sentir algo por ella…

Sabía que le gustaba pero eso no era nada, ese hombre podría tener a la mujer que quisiera, tanto por su nivel en la primera orden como por su aspecto físico…ella era una de tantas, no era la más hermosa ni nada por el estilo, tan insignificante y fácil de desechar que sus antiguos amigos la vendieron sin importar su suerte…

Kylo Ren demostraba con ella atenciones que nunca le había visto tener con nadie más… veía ese resplandor en sus ojos cuando la veía, esos rastros de preocupación hacia alguien más que no era el, si, ella lo haría, ella le mostraría que había otra vida además de la violencia en la cual vivía, se lo debía, le había salvado la vida dos veces , no tenía idea de quien era en su vida anterior, pero en esta por fin tenía un objetivo agradable, ayudar a su maestro a encontrar la paz que tanto le faltaba….

Llegaron a la Nave y ella se deslizo hacia el compartimiento donde descansaba, se detuvo antes de entrar y giro hacia atrás, al parecer su maestro pensaba que ella ya no estaba… y se quitó la camisa negra que cubría su pecho dejando al descubierto su fuerte espalda y los músculos de sus brazos…Dey se giró avergonzada y rápidamente termino de entrar a su habitación.

Anoche habían dormido juntos ¿Le había gustado? El placer que sintió no fue imaginario, la calidez de sus manos y el ardor de sus besos habían hecho que ese momento fuera…. Pero…. Pero…no había sido libre para hacerlo aunque bien pudo negarse, pudo decir no e irse, pudo buscar otra alternativa a su problema, pero no, ella se quedó allí a su lado disfrutando de la pasión que los envolvió, se sentía tan cálido estar entre sus brazos, tan correcto, por primera vez desde que podía recordar se sintió completa…

Tal vez le hubiera gustado que las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes pero las cosas se habían dado así y no se arrepentía "Te forcé a estar conmigo" No, él estaba en un error, una mujer no disfrutaba cuando la forzaban, sintió dolor al principio pero tal vez era normal... ¿No?

Corrió hacia el recamara de él y para su sorpresa esta se abrió y se topó de frente con Kylo Ren que parecía a punto de salir de su recamara, sus ojos se pasaron en su pecho desnudo sin poder evitarlo antes de caer en sus ojos y sonreír con nerviosismo

-Quiero decirte algo..

El no respondió pero se giró y camino hacia adentro para dejarla pasar.

-Te propongo… te propongo un entrenamiento…

El la miro extrañado, sin entender

-¿Un entrenamiento?

-Sip, yo te voy a enseñar a ti, tendrás que decirme maestra o algo así

-No juegues Dey

-Tú me has ayudado tanto! Quiero recompensarte

-Vuelves a lo mismo que te he ayudado yo no..

-Me salvaste la vida! Dos veces

-Pero te convertí en una asesina…

Ella miro hacia el vacío sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, pero no, respiro hondo y reuniendo acopio lo miro a los ojos.

-Es por el entrenamiento al cual te sometieron, pero yo tengo fe en que esa luz que veo pueda renacer en ti, es fácil caer al lado obscuro si no tienes familia si no existe amor…

-Dey yo abuse de ti, te forcé…

-No creo que eso sea lo que paso anoche…

Dijo ella mientras se ruborizaba, Kylo Ren sorprendido entro a su mente para leer sus pensamientos, incrédulo…

Leyó en su cabeza un mar de confusión, sintió la atracción que sentía hacia él, el temor que le tenía pero también un afecto creciente y confuso…lo queria…ella lo quería… iba a sonreír cuando escucho en su mente un grito, era la voz de Rey…el eco de su pasado que su presente no recordaba y que luchaba por regresar, ignoro esa punzada desagradable y se concentró en la calidez del sentimiento que lo lleno al saber lo que ella sentía…

Lo observo venciendo su vergüenza, él estaba concentrado mirándola fijamente como si pudiera leerla, sus ojos cafés viajaron por su piel de una palidez hermosa, los músculos de su cuerpo la estremecieron y la llenaron de un sentimiento extraño, se sintió sofocada de repente y no podía apartar sus ojos de el…su brazo se extendió y acaricio su hombro sin poder contenerse

El tacto lo quemo, sus dedos lo tocaban en una suave caricia que lo estremeció llenándolo de deseo, su mirada se depositó en su mano que continuo el tacto hacia su brazo, Kylo Ren nunca había permitido que lo tocaran cuando tenía sexo, el solo tocaba y satisfacía sus ganas, nunca le importo si ellas disfrutaban, si a ella les gustaba, solo quería sentir…

Pero ese tacto pequeño pero exquisito lo cautivo de tal manera que no logro siquiera imaginar lo que se sentiría que ella lo acariciara, cuando la tomo por primera vez su timidez e inexperiencia afloraron de ella que se encontraba embriagada y confundida por el placer que sentía, pero ahora, ella lo tocaba justo cuando acababa de decir que no la forzó, cuando acababa de leer en su mente que sentía algo por el…

Su mano recayó sobre la suya, paralizando el tacto sobre su pecho masculino, sus miradas se encontraron y la beso, sintiendo que la vida regresaba y entraba con fuerza en el con ese beso ardiente y único, la boca de Dey se movió sobre la suya, ella lo besaba, Ren soltó un gemido sin poder contenerse, se separaron respirando agitadamente y pegando sus frentes, ambos con los ojos cerrados

-Si no quieres…

Pero su respuesta fue otro beso fundido en un abrazo que sintió más verdadero que nunca…

Dey no sabía qué hacía o porque lo hacía, algo se despertó en ella un deseo por besarlo, tocarlo y repetir lo que habían hecho hace unas horas, beso su cuello sudoroso y aquello logro excitarla más mientras sus manos torpes viajaban por su espalda y sus brazos, un sonoro gemido escapa de sus labios cuando lo sintió acariciar sus pechos por encima de la blusa, él se separó un poco y tiro todo lo que se encontraba sobre la mesa plateada que estaba frente a ellos, la levando del suelo tomándola por su trasero y apretándolo fuertemente, ella se retorció de placer, la coloco sobre la mesa y con rapidez le quito los pantalones y su ropa interior, ella tuvo un atisbo de vergüenza pero rápidamente fue sofocado por el beso ardiente y apasionado que lleno sus labios, la lengua de Ren recorrió su cuello mientras con sus manos bajaba el cierre de la blusa, dejando al descubierto sus pechos encerrados en ese brasier negro, su lengua se deslizo por la parte de sus senos que era visible y bajo hacia su ombligo, ella se estremeció cuando sintió que la lengua de Kylo Ren estaba en la zona más sensible de su cuerpo, tapo con su boca con su mano para no gritar de placer, mientras Kylo Ren acariciaba con sus manos su muslos y la punta de su lengua acrecentaba la humedad de su entrepierna.

Cada sonido de placer que la escuchaba sofocar hacia que se estremeciera, la deseaba y cada vez que la tenía el sentimiento aumentaba….

Habían llegado a un punto donde los pensamientos, la lógica y la razón se habían ido, abandonándolos y dejando a cada uno a merced de el otro, en ese momento solo eran dos personas que se deseaban como tal vez nadie había deseado a otra persona antes.

La sintió arquear su espalda cuando el introdujo un dedo dentro de ella sin dejar de utilizar su lengua, ella grito cosas sin sentido, Kylo Ren jamás había estado tan excitado en toda su vida, necesitaba terminar de desnudarla y entrar en ella, hacerla suya, se inclinó sobre Dey para besarla pero ella lo aparto un poco con la respiración alterada, el sudor en ambos se extendía como una fina capa sobre su piel ,el cabello de Dey se adhería a ella por la humedad, había algo en sus ojos que lo incendio a un mas , ella… ella iba a acabar con él.

Ello lo guio y el obedeció sin chistar, estaba en sus manos, completamente a su merced, se recostó sobre la mesa y ella se colocó sobre el besando sus labios, las manos antes tímidas de Dey bajaron el pantalón y el interior de Kylo Ren y sin dejar de besarlo abrazo su cintura con sus piernas y el entro en ella, ambos soltaron un gemido de placer y se quedaron así por un instante, ella disfrutando la sensación sobrenatural que sentía cuando el la llenaba de esa manera, y el sintiendo que no existía nada, nada fuera de esa habitación.

Fue Dey quien se movió sobre el mientras lo besaba, el ritmo era suave pero el ya no podía contenerse, coloco sus manos en sus caderas y controlo el ritmo escuchando sus gemidos que se confundían con los suyos propios, abandonando sus caderas acaricio sus pechos mientras ella controlaba el vaivén exquisito de su entrega, sus pezones endurecidos le pedían a gritos ser besados y así lo hizo, pasando su lengua por cada uno… el orgasmos los lleno al mismo tiempo.

Se dejó caer sobre él, cansada y respirando con dificultad, sintió sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella, en un abrazo

-Que…que entrenamiento quieres darme?

Ella se giró hacia él y le sonrió antes de besarlo rápidamente en los labios y volver a descasar en su pecho

-Entrenamiento para ser feliz


	12. Miedo

Hola :D

Viene tiempos obscuros para nuestros amantes CHACACHACHAAN!

UN ABRAZO DEJEN COMENTARIOS PORFAVOR SON MI MEJOR MOTIVACION, ACEPTO CRITICAS, SUGERENCIAS DE TODO :D

GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Un mes después"

No tenía miedo, sabía que podía hacerlo, si no había sucedido antes era por que esperaba el momento justo y ese había llegado, la puerta ante él se abrió y el arrojo la máscara al piso antes de ingresar, la acceso se cerró detrás.

Allí estaba su maestro, Snoke, quien alguna vez vio cómo su máximo y guía, hoy era solo un viejo corroído por su ambición y maldad, había sido descuidado con su cuerpo aunque la fuerza era intensa y poderosa en él, sus movimientos eran lentos, y sus reflejos estaban desgastados

-Kylo Ren…

Su voz fría y maldita llego a sus oídos cualquiera se hubiera estremecido pero no el, el ya no le temía

-Creo que sabe a qué he venido

-Claro que lo sé, te conozco tan bien que puedo leer tu mente sin ingresar en ella…tu entrenamiento está completo y sabes que siempre son dos, tú ya eres un maestro con una aprendiz… yo salgo sobrando

-…

-¿Dónde está ella?

Los ojos siniestros se posaron en el hombre de piel blanca y mirada fría, y Kylo Ren sintió por primera vez que estaba expuesto…

-Estos días al entrar en tu mente sin que te dieras cuenta…he sentido un fuego exquisito, quien diría que la chica fuera tan buena compañía…

"Miedo"

-Yo no te he dejado entrar en mi mente

-Ho vamos Kylo Ren soy yo, puede que seas más fuerte que yo en todos los sentidos, pero aun eres joven e inexperto en un área donde yo tengo experiencia…

-…

-Te enamoraste de ella lo siento incluso ahora, entraste en esa habitación dispuesto a matarme sin un atisbo de miedo o remordimiento, pero su sola mención, te hace temblar y te paraliza

-Jamás dejaría que la tocaras

-No necesito hacerlo para que la pierdas

"Miedo"

Sus sentimientos fueron latentes en su rostro en ese momento, tan fuetes y claros como si los sintiera cualquier ser humano, el miedo a que le quitaban lo que más quería lo paralizo…. debilitándolo

-¿Te imaginas? Cuando Dey descubra quien es…. El odio que sentirá por ti será peor que el de antes, la humillaste, la golpeaste la convertiste en lo que más odia y sin bastarte lo anterior la tomaste a la fuerza…

-Eso no es verdad…

-Ella jamás creería que te enamoraste aun si entrara en tu mente y leyera tu verdad, porque tu verdad no vale nada para ella… - Sonrió con maldad haciéndolo ver aún más deforme- Pobre chica Ren ni siquiera yo hubiera llegado tan lejos…El amor es según dicen desinteresado ¿No? Pensar en el otro antes que uno mismo, debiste detenerte antes de tomarla por el simple hecho de pensar que la destrozarías cuando recordara… pero eres un monstro Kylo Ren y hasta para amar eres así….

Temblaba… el miedo llenaba cada espacio de su cuerpo…estaba alterado y sudaba frio, las palabras dichas lo desgarran por dentro, lo atravesaban como un dolor físico latente, porque sabía que era verdad, trastornado como estaba no pudo detener a Snoke que entro en su mente y en sus recuerdos…

-0-0-0-0-

-No pasa nada enserio, estoy bien

-Te duele la cabeza

-Es normal en mí, es raro el día en que no me duele

-Ten tómalo

Kylo Ren dirigió su mirada hacia ella y la contemplo con su bata del color de la noche y el cabello castaño y largo en una trenza, su mirada tierna y preocupada dirigida a el mientras extendía la tasa hacia el

-¿Qué es eso?

-Yo lo hice con unas hierbas que conseguí en la cocina, no sé por qué pero creo que son buenas para el dolor de cabeza

El la miro incrédulo de que se preocupara por él, pero su mirada no mentía, se sintió lleno y vacío por el remordimiento y la satisfacción

-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Tienes que atacar así

-Tal vez deberíamos intentarlos con los sables de verdad

-No, es peligroso

-Pero antes me dejabas

-Antes tu misma lo has dicho…ahora no bajes la guardia

Y en un magistral movimiento la desarmo, los ojos de Rey le sonrieron junto a su boca reflejando algo muy parecido al orgullo

-Eres el mejor Ren!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

Dey recién bañada con una pijama color blanca miraba sorprendida la mesa puesta frente a ella, una gran cantidad de deliciosa y hermosa comida estaba servida para ellos

-¿Qué es esto?

Kylo Ren la miro sin evitar sonreír, le agradaba que para ella todo era nuevo.

-Se llama chocolate…ven aquí

La atrajo hacia el sentadola en su regazo, enloquecido por el aroma fuerte y penetrante que ella desprendía, con su dedo tomo un poco de chocolate y lo acerco a su boca, ella lo miro coqueta e introdujo todo el dedo en su boca más en el instante la mirada sensual desapareció y una de alegría surgió en su expresión-

-DELICIOSO! Quiero ma…

Pero sin contenerse la beso, un beso sabor a chocolate.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-

-Tienes que concentrarte Dey…

Dijo colocándose detrás de ella, la chica se giró para mirarla enfadada

-No puedo! Me pones nerviosa

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sus ojos se centraron en ella, no parecía que se tratara de Dey por la ropa tan gruesa y abultada que vestía, dando la impresión que era más grande y ancha, no podía creer lo que el mismo acababa de hacer, se giró para mirar la nieve y sintió un cálido abrazo, era Dey

-Gracias por ayudarme con esos niños

-…

-Si existe la luz en ti!

El tomo su rostro entre sus manos, perdido por la suavidad de su piel helada, por la belleza de sus ojos castaños, por el resplandor que su persona inspiraba…

-Tú eres mi única luz Dey

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El agua caía sobre ellos mientras entraba en ella besando su espalda, sus gemidos entre cortados se fundían con el abrazador placer que los envolvía apretó sus senos sin verlos y se estremeció al sentir el trasero firme de Dey sobre su miembro y muslos, ella se giró y la visión de lujuria en su mirada y sus labios enrojecidos lo hizo enloquecer, el placer se había llevado toda su cordura y su razón..

-Eres mía

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-

\- FUERA! No me importa lo que digas ¿No entiendes? El saber que sabes lo que siento solo me hace desear matarte aún más, no puedes decirme nada que me haga pensar lo contrario…

-Ni siquiera el saber que puedo garantizarte que ella jamás recuerde nada…

-…

-Si… puedo asegurarme que su mirada de admiración y amor jamás deje de dirigirse a ti, puedo hacer que jamás despiertes sin ell…. puedo lograr que ella te amé…para siempre…

-…como…

-La fuerza Kylo Ren, no solo puede dominar la mente…también puede modificarla…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Era el fin, acababa de firmar su propia sentencia, era como si caminara por convicción hacia su propio final… y de hecho así era.

Entro a la recamara donde ella descansa, necesitaba verla…. Solo hacia un par de horas que se había ido y su cuerpo reclamaba su ausencia como si un milenio hubiera pasado desde la última vez que la toco…

Se odiaba a si mismo por haber caído… por sentir miedo, por permitir que sus sentimientos dominaran su destino

Dormía tranquila y ajena a su angustia y su dolor, sin ser consiente de todo lo que pasaba… tanto renegar de su abuelo para terminar cometiendo los mismos errores

Todo por ella

Por la que una vez odio y considero indigna e insignificante, si alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría tan perdido por esa mujer… ya no era dueño ni de el mismo, todo era de ella, todo era para ella

Él vivía para ella.

La miro y por primera vez sus ojos no fueron cínicos ni fríos…tenía miedo….

La contemplo sin apartar los ojos de su rostro, su belleza era tan cruel, ¿Por qué tenía que haber sido ella? Se recostó junto a Dey sin cambiarse de ropa, su cara de angustia contrastaba con la de ella tan llena de paz, pero es que así eran ellos dos, un gran contraste…

Sus manos sucias e impuras por mugre y maldad acariciaron su rostro suave, y ella poco a poco abrió los ojos y su mirada llena de pureza lo tranquilizo

Es que ella era todo…

La observo tratando de encontrar en ella alguna explicación, algún defecto, algún fallo…alguna esperanza…

No podía perderla no podía siquiera aceptar la idea, el haría todo, cualquier cosa para garantizar que ella se quedara a su lado, no podía vivir sin su mirada, sin su piel, sin su sonrisa…tal vez seria mejor morir, muerto no tendría que pensar ni sufrir, no soportaría la carga que en este momento lo llenaba

¿Cómo podría seguir después de esto?

-Hola Ren…estas bien?

-Ahora que estoy contigo si…

-No me mientas… que pasa?, es sobre Snoke? Quiere que yo cumple una misión?

-Tu no volverás a las misiones, jamás volveré a ponerte en peligro…

-Ren vámonos, sé que no eres feliz en la primera orden vámonos lejos….juntos

Podrían hacerlo, tomar a Dey y desaparecer, tenía las habilidades suficientes para esconderse pero…el miedo corroía todas sus ilusiones por cambiar de vida.. ¿ y si se iba y ella recordaba? No podría con su mirada, no podría con su odio… no podía…

-No puedo…

Ella acaricio su rostro y el sintió la paz salir de sus dedos para entrar en él, su cuerpo se relajó y una corriente de tranquilidad lo lleno, estaba con ella…

-Dey no puedo hacer que recuerdes…lo siento

Ella lo miro fijamente y luego sonrió

-Ya no me importa Ren, mi vida anterior no puede ser mejor que la que tengo contigo, ahora esta soy yo…Te amo

"Te amo" ¿Cómo dos palabras podían desencadenar ese nivel de felicidad?

-Te amo Dey…

No sabía el, que eso era el principio del fin.. apenas había empezado a sentir miedo.


	13. El encuentro con Luke

Ya falta poquito para que nuestra chica recuerde todo _ espero les guste *O* dejen comentarios por favor quiero saber si el rumbo de la historia les gusta, les llegaron mis respuestas a sus comentarios? Díganme plis no conozco la página jajajaj

El encuentro con Luke

-0-0-0-0-

Su mirada era inquieta no podía dejar de verlo, algo le preocupaba lo sabía, no había dormido bien los últimos días, fue inútil insistir para que compartiera con ella lo que le pasaba, pero lo sentía en sus abrazos intensos y en sus besos temblorosos.

Estiro su mano para colocarla sobre la suya, al instante el la apretó contra su pecho mirándola fijamente

-Estoy bien…

-No me mientas…¿Qué pasa?

-Es la misión, me tiene un poco preocupado

-Pues no la hagas, no quiero que mates a nadie más…pero tampoco quiero que nadie te lastime….

-Quédate en la Nave está bien? No salgas espera a que regrese, ponte la casco y espérame aquí…

-Pero

-Por favor Dey… solo me desconcentraras si estás conmigo no me cuidare por asegurarme que estés bien…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Es una misión como tantas, se repitió mentalmente al ponerse el casco y descender sobre la plataforma de aquel planeta boscoso, su misión era la desalojar a todos los habitantes debido al mineral que existía en el suelo y que la primera orden necesitaba con urgencia para la construcción de su siguiente arma, había dado instrucciones a sus soldados y el caminaba por las calles pero algo no estaba bien, todo estaba vacío, ningún civil había sido visualizado y según el informe el índice de pobladores era elevado.

Lo sintió

Frio y desgarrador la presencia tan familiar para el en ese momento fue como un balde de agua fría, él estaba allí, cerca de Dey….

-Pensé que no podías decepcionarme más Ben…

Se giró encendiendo su sable y su mirada obscura choco con la azul de Luke Skywallker…

Su mente se paralizo y fue incapaz de ocultarlo en su rostro más el casco lo protegió de revelar su sentir

-Tú no deberías estar aquí

-No solo tus poderes se han acrecentado Ben

-No me llamas así!

-Es tu nombre… aunque claro… ustedes acostumbran cambiarle el nombre a las personas… No fue Dey el nombre que le diste antes de convertirla en una asesina?

Su mundo se caía a pedazos y el claramente podía ver su felicidad romperse por las grietas que la verdad cernía sobre el

-No vas a quitármela…

-¿No has terminado de destruirla? ¿Qué más quieres hacerle Ben?

-NO VAS A QUITARMELA ENTIENDES? ES MIA!?

Y lo vio, tan claro… El maestro Jedi incrédulo escuchaba la voz distorsionada de su sobrino que aun así denotaba el pánico y el temor en su voz, sin poder preverlo devino a su estado alterado, Luke con un movimiento hizo que el casco abandonara el cuerpo de Ren y choco directo con sus ojos negros…sus ojos que nunca habían podido engañarlo

"No"

-No lograba entenderlo…por que no la habías matado…tu…Ben…

-No te la llevaras!

-No te pertenece Ben! Rey no es consiente lo que hace!

Y lo ataco sin poder contenerse, pero no podía, no podía mantener a Raya sus sentimientos, no podía ignorar el pánico que crecía en su cabeza y que le impedía concentrarse, su tío conocía sus movimientos no en vano fue el primero en entrenarlo, Kylo Ren logro herirlo en el rostro pero Luke le había hecho un corte profundo en el vientre, un tropezón y cayó hacia atrás inmóvil por el sable de Skywalker que lo paralizaba a centímetros de su garganta… tal como su aprendiz lo hacia hecho hace varios meses.

-NO!

Ambos hombres giraron y Luke palideció ante la visión de su aprendiz, sana y salva…

Pánico, Ren solo sintió pánico incapaz de pensar y de actuar..

-REY! Eres tu….

Pero ella esgrimió su sable ante el mirándolo con fiereza

-ALEJATE DE EL!

"Ella no recordaba nada"

-No Rey no voy a pelear contigo, escúchame

Pero lo ataco y él se vio obligado a defenderse, Luke comprendió que sus habilidades estaban intactas, Rey podía vencerlo en cualquier momento, y el no podía atacar, no podía defenderse no era capaz de herirla…no podía.

Kylo Ren presionaba su herida abierta que le provocaba más dolor en cada respirar, observaba la pelea impresionado, Dey estaba ganando sabía que se debía a que su tío no lo atacaba correctamente, no quería lastimarla… ella ganaría sin duda…

Pero el miedo lo invadió

Rey iba a matar a su maestro…

No, no podía permitir que ella hiciera eso.

La observo desarmarlo dispuesta a acabar con su atacante, pero el rápidamente empujo a Luke y el recibió la herida en su espalda

-NOO REEN!

Dey se acercó a ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas e hincándose a su lado,

-Va..Vámonos…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Luke Skywalker se quedó allí, demasiado impresionado para moverse, dejo que se fueran estando seguro de que Rey estaba en unas manos que la protegerían de todo…

¿Cómo había pasado?

Ben iba a sufrir y eso en el fondo a pesar de todo le dolía, logro sentir a Dey con claridad… esto no podía seguir.

"Finn, Poe vengan los dos van a la Nave de Kylo Ren no podemos dejar que despeguen"

Había llegado el momento de que Rey regresara.

0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0


	14. Rey

Amigos! Sus comentarios me hacen extremadamente feliz T_T encerio! Según yo e respondido todos sus comentarios les agradezco en verdad, y ya llegamos ala recta final de nuestra historia gracias por todo =)

-0-0-0-0-0

Con toda la delicadeza posible Dey lo coloco sobre la camilla y llamo de inmediato al Droide médico de la nave para que lo revisara, lloraba silenciosamente incapaz de comprender el comportamiento de Ren, pero en ese momento no le importaba solo quería verlo bien, escucho una explosión afuera y el pánico la invadió ¿Qué haría sin llegaban más personas a atacar a Ren? Las puertas de la Nave no resistirían mucho, lo mejor sería despegar pero no podía concentrarse si no sabía cómo estaba el.

Ella no permitiría que lo tocaran, eso estaba claro.

-Las heridas se curaran por completo una vez que lleguemos a la base he hecho lo posible con lo que tengo aquí, el ya puede caminar…

El droide salió de la habitación y Dey se acercó a él, estaba pálido y parecía muy nervioso

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Tenemos que irnos porfavor Dey…

-Ren que paso? Por qué hiciste eso? Por qué lo protegiste? Quien era el?

-No importa…vámonos

-Ren…

-DESPEGA!

-¿Por qué?

-POR QUE SOY UN MOUNSTRUO, ESTA BIEN? UNA MIERDA…

Retrocedió impresionada por el grito y el arrepentimiento fue visible en sus ojos negros, estaba verdaderamente alterado, Dey intento tomar su mano pero el se alejó negó con la cabeza y luego fue hasta ella para fundirse en un cálido abrazo, lo sintió temblar y su temor fue el suyo propio, algo malo iba a pasar…

-Vámonos…

Un temblor en la Nave y una explosión los hizo salir de la habitación, se encontraron con la entrada de la Nave hecha giras, era evidente que los habían atacado, imposible era la idea de despegar, Ren se apoyó en Dey y bajaron para abordar otra unidad…

El caballero Ren palideció cuando frente a ellos se encontraban Skywalker, Poe y el traidor….

Dey contemplo a esas personas en silencio asustada y sorprendida por la calidez que se expandía en su corazón al ver con atención a esas personas, el chico de piel obscura lloraba mirándola con un anhelo extraño, mas su vista quedo obstruida por Ren que se posiciono frente a ella.

-Largo….

-No puedes detenerme Ben…

"¿Ben? ¿Por qué lo llamaba Ben?"

-Voy a matarte escoria!

Escucho que otro hombre gritaba furioso hacia Ren amenazándolo, entonces todo paso muy rápido, observo a el atacante de Ren apuntar sus dedos hacia ella y cerrar los ojos, y lo sintió… fue como si su cabeza se abriera de adentro hacia fuera, pero a diferencia de las otra ocasiones no había dolor, era una sensación fresca, perdió el equilibrio y las manos de Kylo Ren la sostuvieron antes de tocar el suelo para colocarla con suavidad sobre el…

Recordo todo.

Fue como un golpe frio, miles de imágenes se encajaron en su cerebro de repente: El sol abrazador de Jakku que había reinado en su vida por mucho tiempo, el hambre que paso durante esos días, el encuentro con Finn, BB -8 ,su entrenamiento como Jedi ,su enfrentamiento a la primera Orden. La risa de Poe su amigo, la protección que su maestro le daba, la calidez de Leia Organa, el rio donde pesco una vez, Han Solo…Ben Solo…

Kylo Ren

Recordé la pelea, como estuvo a punto de matarlo…luego todo fue negro...cada golpe… cada humillación, su crueldad inhumana…el frio de aquella agua helada, la impotencia… su maldad al hacerla sentir que la habían vendido como a un animal…la ilusión que alimento de tener a su madre con vida… sus mentiras… su brutalidad…-Gimió con los ojos cerrados, soltando un grito desgarrador, sus manos tomaron su cabello con fuerza jalándolo para sentir algo más que la desesperación y furia interna que llenaban su interior – la sangre que puso en sus manos, la mirada de dolor de aquella mujer herida, de esa pobre vida que ella tomo…

Rey soltó un grito que estremeció a los cuatro hombres a su alrededor, con los ojos cerrados, su rostro mojado por las lágrimas y distorsionado por el dolor, grito violentamente encajando sus manos en la tierra y temblando… temblando de indignacion, rabia pero sobre todo de dolor…

Comprendió con el corazón destruido el significado real de sus besos planeados, malditos, abusivos…su burla, la impotencia la hizo paralizarse… había abusado de ella, de su inocencia, de su ignorancia y su situación…¿Para qué? ¿Era necesaria tanta maldad? Por qué no la había matado y ya….

Lo supo, ella recordó todo…ese grito que lo estremeció fue la confirmación a su realidad, ala verdad que destruía todo lo que le importaba, y le dolía, verla así, su rostro era puro dolor, puro llanto y pura desesperación, intento hablar pero su cuerpo lleno de miedo no le respondía, su voz débil como nunca antes salió en un susurro endeble…

-Dey…

Y ella abrió los ojos de golpe, sus hermosa y cálida mirada ahora era fría y llena de amargura…llena de odio

-NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASI! MI NOMBRES ES REY! SIEMPRE FUE REY!

Su cuerpo comenzó a llenarse de oscuridad, de odio hacia todas las barrera que lo alejaban de ella, de el mismo por provocarlas, comenzó a respirar agitadamente presa del miedo y el pánico que también afectaban su cuerpo

-Todo lo hice por ti… por protegerte…

Pero la ira y el resentimiento de Rey explotaron y se levantó poniéndose de pie sin dejar de llorar y dirigiendo a Kylo Ren una mirada que destruía… cargada de asco

-¡Todo este tiempo!…¡Te odio!…¡Quiero que te mueras!

Kylo Ren no sabía qué hacer, presa del pánico se acercó a ella y la tomo por los hombros… desesperado intentado justificar sus acciones

-Lo hice por ti y lo sabes yo te hice fuerte…

Lo empujo mirándolo con odio y caminando hacia atrás, temblaba….

-FUERTE?! Me hiciste una asesina…

-Era la única forma de que sobrevivieras

-Me hubieras dejado morir, yo era una persona antes de esto, soy como tu… no valgo nada, soy una asesina, me lo quitaste todo TODO!

Los pensamientos se a galopaban en él, no sabía qué hacer, no quería perderla, no podía perderla….

-No puedes odiarme! Si me dejas si te vas…. – Dijo mirándola con intensidad- No me importa nada, entiendes? Voy a acabar con todos… sabes que lo hare…

-Es lo único que sabes hacer no? AMENAZAR! Humillar…Me mataría antes de estar contigo otra vez , ME DAS ASCO!

Había sido una estúpida, una pobre imbécil abusada y traicionada de quien se reían en su cara y ni siquiera se daba cuenta

Los recuerdos llegaron a Kylo Ren como golpes fríos, letales y exactos cada maltrato que le había dado, cada palabra llena de veneno, sus torturas, las humillaciones de las que la había hecho victima…sus mentiras, como le hizo creer que Luke la había vendido…como la había orillado a entregare a el…

Ella tenía razón al odiarlo

Dey se sentía vacía… la había engañado tan bien que lo había admirado, respetado…¿Qué clase de sádico era? ¿Tan enfermizo era su odio? Cada recuerdo habría una nueva y profunda herida en su interior, esgrimió su espalda a centímetros de el pecho de el cabellero Ren

¿Por qué no morir? Se lo merecía y tal vez así… no sufriría la ausencia de ese sentimiento con el cual vivía antes de ella y que desde que tuvo a Rey no le permitía comer, dormir o simplemente existir si no era con ella…una sensación de abatimiento se apodero de el, no había manera… no había camino…estaba derrotado y lo aceptaba, por primera vez desde que recordaba aceptaba perder sabiendo que se lo merecía, pero no significaba que dejara de ser el…el era Kylo Ren…en cenizas y vencido…derrotado… pero seguía siendo el…se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ella y la miro a los ojos buscando reflejarse por última vez en su mirada pero ya no estaba, sus ojos lo taladraban como una navaja, solo había dolor, odio, venganza y desesperación…no había rastro alguno de amor…con una voz rota hablo

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer…

Quería acabar con el…tal vez si lo mataba si el dejara de existir sus sentimientos también murieran...pero aun había tanto por reclamar…

-¿Cuándo penabas decírmelo?

Sus ojos negros siempre crueles y extraños estaban vacíos y llenos de angustia, pero una certeza fue clara en su mirada…

-Nunca

Rey aparto la espada y dio una fuerte patada a el rostro de Kylo Ren, quien vio venir el golpe y no se movió, lo recibió de lleno en su mejilla destrozando su nariz y haciéndolo sangrar cayendo hacia atrás

-Me das tanto asco…eres un maldito Sith Kylo Ren

Un nuevo dolor se expandió sobre su pecho…"Kylo Ren" "Kylo Ren" "Kylo Ren" No había familiaridad en su llamado hacia el…ya no era "Ren" con dulzura….con amor… ese nombre jamas saldría de sus labios dirigido a el…Necesitaba pedirlo aunque de nada sirviera, pero esas palabra gritaba dentro de él.

-Perdóname….Me arrepiento de haberte tratado mal al principio, de la crueldad en mis acciones hacia ti, de el camino obscuro que trace antes de conocerte que me llevo a verte como lo hacía antes… pero nunca, jamás me arrepentiré de haberte tenido… jamás me arrepentiré de haber hecho todo, todo cuanto pude porque te quedaras conmigo…

Pero su mente torcía todas sus posibles buenas palabras, la herida de su crueldad y la humillación trastornaban sus palabras en la más cruel de las burlas, sentía tantas heridas dentro de su alma…

Kylo Ren se incorporó aun débil por las heridas antes sufridas y por el fuerte golpe de su cabeza

-Soy una Jedi…no matamos por venganza y no pienso volver a ensuciar mi manos de sangre… ni siquiera con la tuya…

Hábilmente Rey le dio una patada en el estómago y el sin haberlo previsto cayo hacia atrás tropezando con una piedra y perdiendo el conocimiento en el acto.

Se giró hacia esas personas que la habían traído de vuelta a la luz

Observo únicamente a Finn y uno de los agujeros que existían dentro de ella comenzó a llenarse, el corrió hacia ella y las lágrimas en ambos fueron más evidentes que nunca, el abrazo cálido, re confortante y sincero que él le dio fungió como un anestésico a el dolor que la recorría tan violentamente, se apretó contra él y Finn la recibió intentado protegerla de todo el mal…

-Te extrañe tanto Rey… pensé que jamás te vería…

-Aquí estoy….tranquilo…

-No podía descansar hasta encontrarte

-Y me encontraste…

Y se acercó a ella tan despacio, con tanto cuidado y sus labios quedaron suspendidos a centímetros de su rostro, buscando su permiso a pesar de que el tenía todo el derecho por la relación que existía mucho antes de todo esto…Rey se acercó a él y presiono sus labios brevemente sobre los de el acariciando el rostro de el hombre que ella había elegido.

El abrazo de su maestro fue largo y especial como si ella fuera algo frágil y delicado y su caricia fuera un escudo protector…sintió cuando la había extrañado, sus ojos azules llenos de sabiduría la veían con un amor, le sonrió

-Eres mi hija Rey

Poe la elevo por los aires y ella no pudo evitar sonreír sintiéndose libre por primera vez, extrañando una libertad que no sabía que no tenía.

-Ya nada va a pasarte Rey, estas con nosotros…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-


	15. Suficiente con sentir

Hola amigos! Cómo están? Los e extrañado muchiisismo, mi ausencia es debido a que me robaron mi computadora, así como lo leen cuando recién la había arreglado en fin actualizare tan rápido como pueda! Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, con mi consuelo T_T JAJAJAJ gracias =)

El viaje hacia la estación fue corto y alegre por un par de horas pudo olvidar todo lo que había pasado, entre las bromas de Poe, las miradas de su maestro y los abrazos de Finn pudo tener paz, disfruto tanto escucharlos hablar...

Entro a su habitación y sonrió al encontrarla reluciente, se acercó lentamente al jarrón beige en el que se encontraba un hermoso ramo de flores blancas, su dedo acaricio la suavidad de esos pétalos claros, tan claros como la nieve…

"El frio era insoportable pero la felicidad que la inundaba le daba la fuerza para soportarlo, observo feliz a esos niños que ahora eran libres, se giró y encontró a Ren mirando la nieve fijamente, el ambiente blanco del lugar resaltaba aún más sus cabellos negros, lo abrazo sintiéndose la mujer más feliz del universo"

Suspiro intentado alejar esos recuerdos…

Inevitablemente sus pensamientos se conducían a el prisionero que ahora se encontraba en los compartimientos inferiores de la base, Kylo Ren se había entregado sin oponer ninguna clase de resistencia, actitud que sorprendió y desconcertó a todos, podía sentirlo… el vínculo fuertemente forjado en los días que compartió con el persistía en su mente, sentía su sufrimiento, su dolor muy parecido al que ella experimentaba, una irónica sonrisa cruzo su rostro ¿De verdad eran tan tonta? Claro que no sentía nada, todo era parte de la estúpida mentira que aún se esforzaba en sustentar…tal vez porque aún continuaba con su plan, pero estaba en un error, ella jamás caería en sus mentiras y si lo había hecho antes fue debido a que no recordaba la clase de persona que era …

Su mirada se posó en el espejo que le devolvía su imagen, nadie diría que había estado en las manos de sus peores enemigos, estaba igual que siempre, no supo por qué pero verse al espejo le lleno los ojos de lágrimas… con tranquilidad sus manos desbarataron la trenza que sostenía su cabello castaño hasta dejarlo suelto….

"Sintió una mirada sobre ella y giro para encontrarse con sus ojos negros que la veían feliz, le devolvió la sonrisa mientras terminaba de peinar su cabello, se giró hacia el espejo y vio atreves de el reflejo como él se acercó por detrás y la contemplo siéndose nerviosa y segura a la vez, feliz, tranquila…"

Nego alejando ese pensamiento de su cabeza de nuevo, no Rey nada fue real…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Acababan de curarlo, la amabilidad con la que fue tratado lo hizo dudar realmente sobre su estado de prisionero, casi olvido que ese lugar era dirigido por Leia Organa, el droide había dejado en la mesa un gran plato de comida, lo miro recordando cuando había preparado aquel festín para Dey…para Rey… cuando ella no recordaba ningún sabor y cualquiera le parecía mejor que el anterior.

La presencia que sintió aproximarse lo saco de sus recuerdos.

Era Leia Organa

La puerta se abrió y una mujer madura realmente hermosa entro por la puerta, Kylo Ren mantuvo su pose estática en la silla, sentado frente a la mesa donde reposaba el plato de comida, escucho que alguien jalaba el asiento frente a él y se sentaba, su vista se encontró con la castaña de la mujer que le dio vida.

No había lágrimas en su rostro, eso era algo que siempre le agrado de ella, raramente lloraba, el sentimental siempre fue…

-Hola Ben…

"Siempre fue Han Solo"

-Ese ya no es mi nombre…

-Fue el nombre que yo te di

-Ben era tu hijo, era un aprendiz de Jedi parte de la dinastía Skywalker… yo no…mi nombre es Kylo Ren yo pertenezco a la primera orden, al imperio si hubiera nacido en otros tiempos… o En cualquier caso a lo Sith…

Ella lo miro tan inexpresiva como el mismo la veia

-Ben ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Soy tu prisionero

-¿Por qué eres mi prisionero?

-Me capturaste, deberían darle una medalla a Poe o a el traidor o tal…

-No encuentro ninguna explicación a que estés aquí Ben… bien sabes que no pueden capturarte, ni siquiera Luke, hubiera tenido que asesinarte antes de que tu pusieras un pie aquí…

-Tal vez los subestimas…

-Rey…¿Qué paso con Rey?

Su mirada se endureció.

-Por qué no vas a preguntárselo

-Te lo pregunto a ti

-No cambia en nada las cosas… lo que me paso con ella no cambia nada quien soy… todo lo que e hecho, no se va a borrar por haber cedido a mis instintos…

-Lo instintos no son sentimientos Ben…

-No cambia nada, igual te traicione y a todos, igual soy un Sith y mis manos siguen siendo las que apagaron la luz de Han Solo…

Lo sintió… sintió que acababa de romperla que la simple mención de lo que paso basto para destruir la fortaleza de esa mujer incansable, aparto su vista incómodo y asqueado de sí mismo por la falta de empatía que sentía por todos, hasta por ella.

-Debiste matarme a mi Ben…

-…

-Yo se lo pedí…sabes? Yo le dije que aún había luz en tu interior…le pedí que te trajera a casa

-Esa ya no era mi casa…debiste aceptar que perdiste a tu hijo hace mucho tiempos… tal vez aun conservarías a tu esposo…

-Perdí a mi esposo cuando los dos perdimos a nuestro hijo… No lo entenderías Ben...no eres padre… perder la fe no es una opción viable, siempre queda esperanza…

-A pesar de Han Solo?

La observo apretar los labios y cerrar los ojos brevemente antes de fijar su vista en el de nuevo.

-A pesar de tu padre Ben…Luke me dijo algo desconcertante que no termino de creer…

Ren se sintió vacío y expuesto al saber lo que Organa diría, no podía, no podía escucharlo en voz alta, menos tener la certeza de que su secreto era conocido por todos… por ella…

-No…no lo digas…

Leia lo contemplaba con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad, Ren abrió y cerró sus labios varias veces finalmente hablo

-Es suficiente con sentirlo

La miro a los ojos y sorprendió vio como estos lloraban, dos silenciosas lagrimas caían por su mejilla, era la segunda vez en su vida que la veía llorar

"La primera cuando lo confronto por la masacre que el mismo provoco en la orden Jedi"

-Tú nunca lloras…

-Me sorprende solamente lo mucho que te pareces a Han…

Algo se estremeció en el

-"Suficiente con sentirlo" ….él siempre decía eso…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Soy Luke…

La puerta se abrió ante el Jedi y sus ojos se centraron en su aprendiz que estaba sentada en el piso junto a la ventana observando la noche llena de estrellas, estaba envuelta en una cobija debido a el frio que llenaba la base, él se colocó frente a ella sentándose para mirarla.

-Tenemos que hablar Rey…

-Lo se maestro… yo quería agradecer…

-no es necesario que me des las gracias jamas te hubiera abandonado Rey sabes lo que significas para mi

-Lo se…

-No es de eso de lo que quiero hablar…

-También lo sé pero… no me siento con la fuerza para hacerlo…

-Finn no entiende nada Rey… no me corresponde a mi explicarle lo que paso

-y que fue lo que paso?

-Aun no lo entiendo… estoy segura de lo que vi en Ben, se lo que siente pero es simplemente…

-Él no es Ben maestro… nunca he visto a Ben Solo…

-Yo diría que Dey es la única persona que ha visto a Ben en años

-Dey no existe… no lo entiende? … no es más que una invención para practicar su sadismo conmigo, quería venganza….

-¿Y por qué no estas muerta? Como estas viva si…

-Por qué matarme no era suficiente… no le bastaba…sé que cree que lo entiende que usted comprende la situación y mis sentimientos pero la verdad es que no es así…

-Rey…

-Siento… aun lo siento maestro… lo siento respirar y me quema…cada recuerdo vivido no me deja dormir ni descansar porque sus mentiras son… mi realidad… yo no soy como el… yo siento….

-Rey escúchame…

-Quiero acabar con esto, quiero acabar con la primera orden…

-Siento confusión en ti… no puedo permitir que…

-Tengo muy claro mi destino y mi camino a seguir, recuerdo ubicaciones que podemos utilizar a nuestro favor… es momento de atacar

-No voy a arriesgarte Rey, no estás bien…

-Maestro… mañana voy a partir a la base de la primera orden…lamento mucho si no cuento con su aprobación, pero es mi decisión…

*0*0*0*0

-Estás loca!

Rey suspiro y aparto la mirada de la de su novio, quien estaba verdaderamente furioso

-Es mi decisión, mi maestro ira conmigo…estaré bien…

-No importa quien valla Rey, tu no

-Esa no es tu decisión Finn

-NO VOY A VOLVER A PERDERTE REY!

Dijo Finn golpeando bruscamente la mesa mientras respiraba con dificultad, Rey se acercó a el lentamente y se colocó a su lado, hablo con suavidad

-No vas a perderme…

-Casi muero este tiempo sin ti Rey… no me condenes por favor…

-Esta es mi misión..

-Lo entiendo! Y prometo ayudarte, así ha sido y será siempre… pero no tan pronto Rey aun no te has recuperado, aún no hemos hablando…

Rey se puso rígida y desvió la mirada

-No hay nada más de que hablar Finn, ya lo sabes todo

Finn observo el perfil de Rey que al igual que él se encontraba sentada en la mesa de su recamara, lentamente se colocó frente a ella, buscando su mirada, pero ella veía un punto fijo en la nada, siempre había podido entenderla sin necesidad de que ella hablara, pero ahora… parecía otra persona…

-Que paso en estos meses Rey… que te hizo Kylo Ren

Observo como los ojos castaños y preciosos de la mujer que amaba se llenaban de lagrimas

-Mírame –pidio Finn-

-No puedo…

-Por qué?

-Me mato Finn… mato todo lo bueno que había en mi

-Ey Rey mírame- Finn tomo el rostro suave de Rey entre sus manos y la humedad de sus lágrimas lo estremeció- no hay nada malo en ti, si hiciste algo incorrecto fue porque no sabías lo que hacías, el té orillo a eso, no existe una gota de maldad en ti, yo te conozco

Rey se apartó de él y camino hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda

-No Finn tú ya no me conoces…

-Te conozco… te conozco más que a mí mismo Rey..

Con suavidad se acercó a ella uniendo sus frentes, cerro sus ojos esperando el acercamiento de la Jedi para besarla, pero este nunca llego, su mirada volvió a abrirse y la encontró incomodad y respirando con dificultad…como si su cercanía no el agradara, se separó extrañado de ella…

-Rey…que pasa?

-Voy a ir estés de acuerdo o no..

-No pregunte eso

-No sé qué quieres que te diga

-La verdad! Que paso con Kylo Ren? Que te hizo? Por qué evades mi cercanía?

-No lo sé… no me siento cómoda…

-Rey tu y yo nos amamos… yo solo siento felicidad desde que regresaste pero te siento esquiva, ni siquiera me sostienes la mirada… Rey yo no te culpo de absolutamente nada de lo que pudiste haber hecho este tiempo que estuviste en la primera orden…no eras tu

-Si era yo…

-No, no lo eres! Eres Rey la chica de Jakku que ahora es una Jedi, eres…

-No puedo seguir contigo Finn

Dijo sin un asomo de dudas

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Podía sentirla y eso en lugar de reconfortarlo lo destruía, sentía su dolor y angustia, su tristeza y desesperación…estaba confundida…

Lo odiaba, cualquier ser humano con sangre en las venas lo despreciaría sin miramiento alguno, cerró los ojos y recordó sus dedos acariciando la suavidad de su espalda… iba a pagarlo ¿Cómo llego a pensar que se saldría con la suya? Como la simple idea de tenerla para siempre cruzo por su mente, ella era algo puro, suave, limpio…perfecto.

Era la luz, la luz no podía vivir junto a la oscuridad.

Las puertas se abrieron y sintió unas manos bruscas que lo amarraban a la pared, pero Ren no estaba allí, estaba en sus recuerdos…perdido entre la risa de Rey por las mañanas, perdido entre el dolor de saber que jamás seria suya, sintió una presencia extraña, un odio creciente levando la mirada y se encontró con el traidor, lo miro asqueado.

-Siempre odie el olor de los stormtrooper…

-Ya no soy uno de ellos

-Pero la peste te sigue… ahora eres Finn no?

-Vengo a hablarte de Rey…

"Rey" "Rey" "Rey"

-No tengo nada que decirte sobre ella…

-Quiero saber que le hiciste

-¿Qué te importa que le hice?

-Sabes? Pese a todo jamás pensé que fueras tan miserable sabiendo de dónde vienes…pensé que podía quedar algo decente en ti

-Decente? Vivir siendo un mártir no es decencia…

-Vivir destruyendo tampoco lo es

-Soy un ganador, obtengo que lo quiero obtener, siempre…

Sintió la furia crecer en ex soldado

-Y que obtuviste de ella?

Kylo Ren lo miro aburrido sabiendo que eso lo enfadaría mas

-Sabes? Esperaba estos reclamos de Skywalker o Organa pero no de ti

-QUE LE HICISTE!?

Y entonces lo noto…

Ese interés, esa furia, ese sentimiento.

Entro en su mente y lo supo, vio el recuerdo de Rey y ese miserable besándose como tantas veces lo hizo con el, parecía feliz, eran una pareja y el los separo.

Rey lo había elegido a él libremente.

No tuvo que recurrir a engaños y mentiras.

Un escalofrió lo derrumbo, esa era la verdad, él se había enamorado de alguien que no existía, de una Rey incompleta que no recordaba el odio y el rencor que sentía por él.

Pero el traidor, a él lo eligieron con absoluta libertad.

Era tan patético, tan miserable… se odiaba por haberse convertido todo lo que siempre desprecio.

-No importa lo que le hice… ya está contigo…

-La que regreso no es Rey! Sé que le hiciste algo! Y te lo juro que si no es por las buenas va a ser por las malas! Así que dímelo?

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba por ser el maldito ganador, por tener su amor, por haber elegido el camino correcto y haber llegado directo hacia ella mucho antes que él, por la mirada que ese mal nacido recibiría de Rey , porque él iba a besarla cada día, si lo mataba… si acababa con el… no estaría con ella.

Sintió el impacto de su mano contra su mentón y el sabor de la sangre lleno su boca, escupió y lo miro con odio pero para su sorpresa, las cadenas que lo mantenían inmóvil se aflojaron hasta dejarlo libre

-No soy como tú! No soy ningún cobarde! PELEA!

Kylo Ren sonrió, podría matarlo utilizando sus habilidades, pero la tentación de golpearlo con sus propias manos…

-Te vas arrepentir

En medio de la pelea la puerta se abrió dando paso a Rey, Luke y Poe

-Suéltalo Finn! Est…

\- NO TE METAS POE!

Grito el ex soldado al ver a su amigo intentar ayudarlo, Kylo Ren doblaba en fuerza a Finn y al cabo de un rato ese hecho comenzó a ser evidente, el piloto observaba la escena sumamente frustrado al ver la desventaja que su amigo tenia frente a ese asesino, Ren dio una fuerte patada a Finn que escupió sangre tirado en el suelo

"Si acabo contigo no estaras con ella"

-NO.. por favor basta!

Escucho su voz y fue suficiente para paralizarlo, desde el momento que aspiro su aroma cuando entro a esa habitación quiso ir hacia ella y besarla, tocarla para que la felicidad volverá a invadir su cuerpo con la misma violencia con la que lo hacía siempre que estaba con Rey, sus ojos la encontraron y el resto se esfumo, lagrimas frescas caían por sus mejillas, su cara era una mezcla de angustia y miedo… pero no era por el…

Le preocupaba Finn

Y él era su esclavo, una simple y patética extensión de sus deseos, un perdedor que la complacería sin miramientos aunque esa mujer jamás fuera para él, lentamente se alejó del cuerpo de Finn sin apartar la vista de ella, sintiéndose derrotado su rostro se adornó por una amarga sonrisa e hizo una graciosa reverencia hacia Rey, Finn sin entender que paso se levando y dio un puñetazo a su enemigo ocasionando que girara la cabeza… no repelió el ataque, lentamente regreso a su posición original y limpio con su mano el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca, el ex soldado aun enfurecido por la pelea volvió a golpearlo pero su respuesta fue la misma…sorprendido vio que la mirada de el caballero sith no estaba enfocado en él, …estaba fija en Rey

"¿Por qué?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	16. Lejos, pero vivo

Hola amigos, leer sus comentarios hermosos y sus reacciones a lo que escribo es verdad de las mejores cosas que me han pasado aunque no me crean, lamento mucho tardar en actualizar pero sin mi compu es muy difícil tengo acceso a una computadora en la cual tengo tareas y pendientes del trabajo, pero les aseguro que en cuanto pueda responderé a todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, GRACIAS EN VERDAD! Por favor no dejen de dejarme sus opiniones! Son mi gasolina y el motivo mas importante para escribir! GRACIAS!

Como van con Kylo Ren? Ya lo perdonaron por todo o que hizo? Les dije que iba a sufrir y esto aún no termina, no se olviden de Hux, su as bajo la manga se revelara en el siguiente capítulo

SON LO MEJOR! GRACIAS =)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La observo tomar el algodón y aplicar un poco de alcohol sobre él, con suavidad curo la herida abierta en su mejilla, Rey se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar

-El droide médico no tardara…

-Almenos tu también le diste una paliza amigo mío!

Poe le dio una palmada en la espalda que ocasiono un dolor agudo, sin poder evitarlo solto un quejido involuntario

-Perdon, perdón amigo!

Pero…no importaban sus heridas…sus huesos o su piel… la verdadera fuente de su sufrimiento estaba a menos de un metro de distancia, se había enamorado como un idiota desde el primero momento en que la vio en Jakku, desde el instante en que su mirada se vio reflejada en sus ojos castaños…

Lucho por ella, por conquistarla, por hacer que ella lo notara de ese modo y lo logro, justo antes de el peor de los días, cuando la alejaron de su lado… tuvo el valor de confesárselo y ella le sonrió como solo Rey sabía hacerlo … le regalo el mejor momento de su vida con ese beso después de decirle que correspondía su amor….

¿Qué había pasado?

Desde que regreso la luz de su mirada estaba opaca, como si algo le faltara….una mirada muy parecida a la de Kylo Ren… pero… ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué los ojos de Rey veían a Ren con añoranza? Él lo sabía, la conocía, tal vez incluso mejor que sí misma, cuando la pelea termino y ella se acercó a él para ayudarlo a caminar, la observo mirarlo, sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza, de dolor…. Pero había algo… sabía muy bien lo que era… pero simplemente no podía ser…

Ese ser despreciable se detuvo únicamente por que ella se lo pidió, fue como si su sola palabra bastara, se entregó sin oponer resistencia cuando lo tomaron como prisionero, cierto fue que en su reencuentro él no había puesto atención a lo que él le dijo a ella, porque solo le importo Rey, además no era novedad siempre que ellos se encontraban los insultos sobraban, pero fue diferente, Ren había simplemente sobre pasado los límites al convertirla en una asesina…lo que no encajaba era esa mirada…

Ella debería odiarlo, despreciarlo… pero sus ojos estaban cargados de todo menos de odio.

¿Qué paso entre ellos en todo este tiempo?

Su corazón sabia la respuesta pero no quería… no quería decirlo porque eso conllevaría aceptarlo

-Poe amigo puedes ir a buscar el droide, en verdad lo necesito

-Claro camarada te dejo en las manos de tu amada

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse resonó en la enfermería donde Finn y Rey se encontraban, ella continuo limpiando las heridas superficialmente, sin poder contenerse y sin atreverse a mirarla se atrevió a hablar.

-Cuando pensabas decírmelo Rey…

-No se dé qué hablas Fin…

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas la observo a los ojos, esos que no podían engañarlos, esos en los que siempre estaba la verdad.

-Cuando pensabas decirme lo que sientes por el… por Kylo Ren

Lo supo, la sintió temblar con el algodón suspendido a centímetros de su cara, observo el brillo en su mirada al escuchar su nombre, escucho los latidos feroces de su corazón al verse descubierta….¿Cómo podía ser?

-Como es posibles Rey…

La observo desmoronarse y caminar hacia atrás tapando sus ojos con sus manos y temblando, quería, con todas sus fuerzas ir a consolarla, pero el no podía en ese momento ofrecer desahogo alguno, el mundo y los sueños de Finn se rompían frente a el… era tan difícil creerlo.

-No lo se Finn… te juro que no se…

-Tal vez es un engaño… juega con tu mente de alguna forma….

"Es un truco de el – pensó- es una mentira"

-No Finn… estos sentimientos son míos… no es un engaño…lo siento…

¿Tan segada estaba? Ni siquiera fue capaz de negarlo, no fue capaz porque era evidente…

-Sabes que…firmaran la sentencia mañana verdad? Sabes que su muerte es inevitable…

-Por eso quiero irme en esta misión… si me quedo no lo permitiré Finn… solo quiero salvarlo… no puedo controlarlo…

"No lo permitiré" Ella….ella sería capaz de defenderlo?

-No puedo creer lo que escucho Rey…. Él se lo merece…Mato a Han Solo! Te convirtió en una asesina

-LO SE!

-ENTONCES COMO PUDISTE?!

-NO LO SE FINN!...no sé por qué pero así es…lo amo…

"Lo amo" "Lo amo" "Lo amo"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rey entro en su habitación, tan aturdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió la presencia de su maestro hasta que este hablo.

-Tu también lo ama Rey…

Rey se sobresaltó y por un instante no comprendió sus palabras ¿Por qué todos se estaban dando cuenta? ¿Tan evidente era su estupidez?

-No importa…

-Claro que importa

-No, no es así… yo puedo controlarlo…él no va a volver a envolverme, mis sentimientos por el no van a dominarme maestro, su entrenamiento me a enseñado a poner el bien común por encima de todo….

-Rey… te he contado la historia de mis padres? Sé que sabes de Darth Vader, de su poder, de su profecía pero te he hablado alguna vez de Anakin Skywalker

Ella lo miro confundida y negó lentamente con la cabeza

-Fue un esclavo…como tu conoció el hambre y la maldad desde pequeño… fue descubierto y entrenado en la antigua orden Jedi… fue un alumno soberbio debido a su poder, pero mi maestro siempre me dijo que su alma era pura, que existía amistas y amor…que por mucho tiempo su poder sirvió a la luz…

-como se convirtió…

Luke sonrió con verdadera tristeza

-Se enamoró de una mujer llamada Padme… una senadora que defendía la libertad con su vida… desgraciadamente lo atormentaban visiones donde la perdía…la muerte es una parte natural de al vida que todos debemos aceptar, pero siempre es más fácil aceptar la propia que la de un ser amado, tenemos más a vivir sin alguien que a no existir más…

-No entiendo… si la amaba si iban a ser padres de usted y la general… por que actuo asi…

-Por miedo a perderla… por furia ante el destino…por celos infundados…aprovecharon su mayor virtud para volverla en su contra como una debilidad…

-Eso no va a pasarme a mí…

-Lo se Rey yo te conozco esa preocupación que me atormenta no es por ti…

-….

-Es por Ben…

Ella lo miro sin comprender

-Por Ben? Maestro usted no entiende

-Rey si no es por ti… porque está aquí?

-Claro que esta aquí por mí, pero no por lo que usted cree… el no a terminado de atormentarme… sabe de mis sentimientos y…

-Rey el cree que lo odias..

-Lo odio también! No puede ser de otra manera

-No me mientas por favor no puedo ayudarte si no me dices la verdad

Rey se recargo en la pared fría de su habitación y lentamente se dejó caer hasta tocar el suelo ¿Cuántas lagrimas más derramaría por el?

-Siento amor por lo que fingió ser… por las cosas que hicimos juntos… pero no es real maestro todo fue un engaño cruel, producto de el odio, de la venganza, pero yo no soy como el, no puedo olvidar porque… me hizo sentir como nadie, como nunca….pero tengo claro quién es el…que lugar ocupo en su vida… no podría perdonar… no podría olvidar su maldad, es un asesino…Han… el mato a Han… yo lo vi… es cómplice de el dolor de seres inocentes… es un monstruo… no puedo amarlo maestro… no puedo….

Luke se acercó a ella y la abrazo sintiendo más que nunca el dolor de su confusión, la lucha que reinaba en su alma.

-Rey confías en mi?

-Con mi vida…

-Rey…Ben regreso…Ben regreso por Dey… por ti…yo lo sentí…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rey subió a la Nave verificando que todo estaba en orden, era el día que partiría junto a Luke para acabar con Snoke, las tropas de la resistencia atacarían los puntos estratégicos que ella había proporcionado

-Quería venir a despedirme…

Rey sonrió a Leia Organa, mas por un instante le pareció encontrar familiaridad en sus facciones con las de él, su sonrisa se esfumo

-Por favor tengan mucho cuidado…no debemos dejar esta base desprotegida…

-No te preocupes dejare a Finn custodiando, el vigilara este lugar …Rey quiero hablar contigo

"No, mas no…"

-Yo también pero hoy no…por favor…

-Después de que regresemos… firmar la sentencia….

El pánico la invadió y se odio por el dolor que surco su cuerpo al imaginar un mundo en el que él no existiera, lo quería lejos… pero lo quería vivo….

-Usted… no puede permitirlo

-No tengo argumentos para defenderlo

-Argumentos? Es su hijo!

-Mi hijo a creado huérfanos, viudas…. Ha destruido familias enteras….

"No" "No" "No"

-No deja de ser su hijo…

"Lo sabía" pensó Leia

-No puedo hacer nada Rey….

-Nosotros no matamos… no somos como ellos, la prisión es suficiente

-Nada puede contener a Ben

-Yo me encargare de eso, el no saldrá…yo no lo permitiré… su vida terminara entre rejas…

"Pero vivo" pensó Rey

Leia tomo entre sus manos las mejillas de Rey y le sonrió con cariño, tal vez Ren mereciera ese castigo… pero Rey no.

-Lo siento tanto Rey…

-No es su culpa, usted es la menos culpable….

-Perdón por interrumpir, Rey necesito hablar con Leia podrías darnos unos minutos

-Claro

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rey camino sin rumbo fijo y antes de ser consiente estaba frente a la enfermería…la enfermería donde sabia dormía Kylo Ren, lo había sedado para curarlo, todos le temían, su temperamento impredecible era conocido por todos, giro la cabeza hacia los lados para asegurarse de que estaba sola, suspiro y entro a la habitación.

Dormía, tal y como ella recordaba, no existía una mueca de paz como en la mayoría de sus noches, su cabello negro, tan negro como la oscuridad don del pertenecía contrastaba con el blanco pálido de su piel… Su cuerpo traidor reaccionaba ante él, sin dignidad por todo el daño que Ren le había provocado, se estremecía al sentirlo cerca aunque durmiera, sus labios quemaban por el deseo latente de besarlo, sus dedos, sus manos, su cuerpo…. Cuanto quería acariciarlo.

Pero no, Kylo Ren era hábil, tal vez así había podido engañar a Luke, su amor por su sobrino luchaba por aferrase a la idea de que el aun podía sentir amor por alguien, pero Rey sabia la verdad, la conocía… la había padecido ante las manos crueles y las acciones malditas de ese intento de ser humano…

Y lo logro, la había destruido, Rey tenía la certeza de que jamás podría olvidarlo, de que lo que sentía por él estaba tan impregnado en su cuerpo que jamás se iría, ella no tenía su frialdad, sus acciones no había sido realiza desde la más calculada frialdad, ella se enamoró de verdad… con el corazón…como nunca.

Sus dedos se detuvieron temblorosos a centímetros de su cara, pero se alejó de golpe, presa del pánico de saber que si volvía a tocarlo, no podría dejarlo…jamás.


	17. La venganza de Hux

Para la persona que se robó mi lap: TE ODIO! Espero que mi lap se te caiga y te golpee el dedo chiquito del pie T_T, no saben el coraje que he sentido hasta que dije no, no está bien, después de todo duele y frustra pero son cosas materiales… así que solo espero que la necesite más que yo.

ENCERIO LES EMOCIONA TANTO MI HISTORIA? NO SABEN LO QUE S PARA MI T_T es como poder comer chocolates sin engordar o algo así, GRACIAS SON LO MEJOR, mañana mi novio me prestara su compu para todo el fin de semana aprovechare para escribir mucho nuestra historia y responder todos sus hermosos comentarios, creo que quedan máximo 3 capitulos para el final, gracias gracias gracias por llegar hasta el final conmigo =) LOS QUIERO DEJEN COMENTARIOS ME MOTIVAN MIL OCHO MIL! RESPONDERE A TODOS TODITOS MAÑANA *o*

La venganza de Hux

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Yo no puedo enfrentarme a ella…no puedo someterla

Snoke miro a Hux sonriendo siniestramente…

-Podrás inmovilizar su cuerpo mediante el implante… ella estará tan alterada que su concentración será nula…escasa… y sus poderes tambien..

-Nada me gustaría más que vengarme de ella… pero…pero… me sorprende que me permita- no encontró las palabras exactas para definir su acción- si tengo la oportunidad de matarla.

-Hux… ella representaba la única y verdadera amenaza de la resistencia… Si Skywalker la pierde… se ha convertido en un viejo sentimental… perderla será como revivir lo acontecido con Ben Solo…no podemos arriesgarnos a que Kylo Ren luche a su lado con tal de estar con ella

-No creo que él llegue a esos extremos…

-No has visto lo que yo… he estado en su mente… no creo que exista algo que él no haría por ella

-Entonces es verdad…

-Si…por eso tenemos que eliminarlos a todos de una vez.

-Señor...por mucho que odie reconocerlo…Ren es simplemente invencible...

-Si…ambos lo son…pero destruyéndola acabamos con el…lastimándola lo desestabilizamos volviéndolo como siempre imprudente e inestable, con la mente nublada no podrá pensar… lo cegara la furia…y yo estaré allí para acabar con el…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ren estaba consiente a pesar de que su cuerpo no le permitía abrir los ojos, no podía descansar tranquilo…la última vez que lo logro fue con Rey…cuando dormía con ella, sintiendo su respiración en su cuello y la suavidad de su piel entre sus manos, el repentito aroma lo saco de sus pensamientos….

Era ella

Su piel reaccionaba aunque no pudiera verla, ella estaba allí… en esa habitación a centímetros de el…a sus oídos llego su voz dulce y temblorosa.

-Mi maestro… mi maestro insiste en que me quieres… que de alguna forma… pero yo se la verdad… Ben Solo está muerto…tu eres Kylo Ren…lo lograste… me destruiste…ya no siento nada… nada que no seas tu…cada día es una batalla constante entre la realidad y lo que quiero…no puedo perdonarte y aunque lo hiciera mi perdón no te importa…jamás podría estar contigo…jamás podría olvidar…

Cada palabra lo revivía y volvía a matarlo, sentía su confusión, sentía su dolor…ella sufría por el…ella sentía algo por el…No Dey…Rey…Rey sentía algo por el… "Jamás podría perdonarte" sus errores y su maldad levantaban una barrera impenetrable… aunque ella sintiera…aunque ella quisiera… no podría vivir con el monstruo en el que se había convertido…

Escucho sus pasos alejarse y su aroma poco a poco se despejo de el lugar…. Lucho por levantarse…quería responder, quería verla…pero su cuerpo no le respondía

Sintió algo caliente dentro de su cabeza, un dolor agudo….alguien…alguien intentaba entrar en su mente

Snoke…

Espero escuchar su voz pero ninguna palabra penetro su cabeza… una imagen desenfocada se presentó ante el poco a poco reconoció el lugar… era la base de la primera orden…camino por ese largo pasillo que él conocía tan bien, se estremeció al escuchar un grito de ayuda…

-REY!

Corrió, con la respiración agitada y una angustia creciente, escuchando sus gritos de dolor cada vez más cerca, con profunda desesperación y casi por inercia blandió el sable de luz, la puerta de abrió ante el…

Sus ojos se abrieron y su cuerpo entro en parálisis al ver a Hux sobre Rey… su ropa hecha giras y su rostro sangraba denotando dolor, mientras el entraba en ella…

-NOOOOOO!

Despertó sobresaltado, sentado en aquella camilla, temblando y con la respiración aun irregular

-Qué demonios te pasa?

Su rostro se encontró con Finn que lo veía molesto

-Rey…

El cuerpo de el ex soldado se tenso

-Suéltame, necesito irme…

-Estás loco si crees que pondrás un pie fuera de este lugar

-No tengo tiempo para esto, donde esta Rey?

-que te importa donde esta Rey!

-DONDE ESTA?!

Sorprendió Finn sintió un estremecimiento en el suelo conforme el rostro de Kylo Ren denotaba estar más fuera de sí, las cadenas que mantenían inmóvil a el Sith quedaron poco a poco convertidas en cenizas, confirmando lo que el ya sospechaba…

El podía escapar cuando quisiera…

Él estaba allí por propia voluntad…

Jamás fue un prisionero…

Estaba allí por Rey.

-DONDE ESTA REY!?

El rostro de ese hombre por primera vez no era soberbia y maldad, era angustia…era temor…

Miedo de que algo le pasara… sin saber por qué el también comenzó a sentirlo

-Fue a tu base…Fue por Snoke!

-NO! Es una trampa idiota! Cómo pudiste dejarla ir sola? Que no se supone que tu…

-Luke esta con ella!

-No puede protegerla! Desde que me uní a la primera orden Skywalker es inestable….tengo que ir por ella…necesito mi sable...

-No puedo dejarte ir Ren…

-ELLA ESTA EN PELIGRO! NO DUDARE EN MATARTE SI ME ESTORBAS

-POR ESO NUNCA ESTARAS CON ELLA! NO TE IMPORTA MATAR CON TAL DE…

Kylo Ren se sorprendió al verse descubierto… pero no le importó…necesitaba la ayuda de Finn..conseguir una nave y su sable sería más rápido si el…no podía perder tiempo… no podía mientras Rey podría estar en manos de Snoke… y de Hux

Apretó los dientes.

-Por favor.. Ayúdame… no es por mí... es por ella

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Camino por el pasillo iluminado por luces intermitentes rojas, recordó como en aquel lugar Ren había acabado con la vida de aquel soldado cuando la había atacado, sintió la presencia de Hux en la habitación siguiente… era el compartimiento que le habían asignado cuando comenzó su entrenamiento.

Capturaría a Hux y después se reuniría a su maestro para acorralar a Snoke, ese era el plan.

La puerta se abrió ante ella y entro, un escalofrió la recorrió al ver a aquel cuarto blanco con azul…que no hacia otra cosa más que traer a su mente recuerdos de Ren…

-Hola Dey

Suspiro asqueada y se giró para encarar a el general de la primera orden, que la devoraba con la mirada

"Como siempre"

-Me extrañaste Dey?

-No tanto como pienso que extrañas tus manos... ya sabes…las de verdad…

Hux tenso la mandíbula y la furia se presentó en su mirada, mas sonrió sabiéndose aunque ella no lo supiera dueño de la situación.

-Tu tío extraña la suya? Considero que fue un precio justo por lo que pude hacerte

-Hux apenas si me tocaste…

-Aún recuerdo tu piel…es tan suave…

Rey entorno los ojos

-No tengo tiempo para esto…

-Creo que lo que tenemos de sobra es tiempo…

-En realidad no…levántate voy a escoltare a la nave…

-No Rey tu no vas a escoltarme a ningún lado… más bien vamos a terminar lo que quedo pendiente entre nosotros

-Entre nosotros no existe nada pendiente…

-Segura? Yo diría que quedo algo inconcluso en aquella ocasión

-Si hablas de que debí extirparte los genitales, tienes razón…

-Sabes? Me moría de ganas de hacerlo cuando eras Dey… pero ahora que lo veo desde la distancia…lo voy a disfrutar más si eres consciente de todo…

-Hux no existe la remota posibilidad de que tú me toques

-No? Pensé que te gustaban los miembros de la primera orden… o eso solo se reduce a Kylo Ren?

La observo perder el brillo en sus ojos y la seguridad en la conversación, desvió la mirada y esgrimió su sabré mirándolo con frialdad nuevamente

-ho… he dado en el clavo

-Sigueme Hux o no me va a importar llevarte a la nave en pedazos…

Hux sonrió y se levantó de la silla acercándose a Rey sin un asomo de temor

-Por qué no lo intentas

Susurro suavemente

Rey intento levantar la espada pero en ese momento un dolor fuerte y penetrante que provenía de su espalda la hizo gritar

-Inténtalo, anda…

Su vista llorosa se enfocó en el e intento nuevamente levantar el brazo, pero en el instante que lo hizo, no solo el dolor regreso… se dio cuenta que no podía moverse

-El…el localizador…no..

-Sabía que con la historia de Ren…ni siquiera te acordarías de el…Mucho menos de removerlo…

Pánico, el terror de saberse inmóvil completamente a la merced de su enemigo la paralizo, no pensó mientras se sintió volar debido a la fuerte bofetada que Hux le dio, estampándola contra la pared y haciéndola gemir, su mente se nublaba por el dolor que sentía en su espalda

-No…me toques…

Lo sintió posicionarse sobre ella sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, sentía el peso de su cuerpo por completo, lastimándola…provocándole náuseas y ansia al tenerlo así… le daba tanto asco.

-Lo mismo le decías a Ren? Que no te tocara?

Le dijo Hux con furia mientras la hacía girar con otro terrible golpe, sus manos destrozaron su blusa y Rey lloro sin poder contenerse con verdadera angustia, sintiendo todo el odio y el desprecio que ese hombre sentía por ella en cada acción, siéndose débil al no poder defenderse.

Su cuerpo ardía, le excitaba tanto lastimarla…acabaría con ella y de esa forma con Ren…era la mejor venganza no solo se quitaría las ganas… por fin vencería a Kylo Ren, la tomo por el cabello y lo jalo hacia atrás descubriendo su cuello en el cual hundió sus dientes hasta hacerla sangrar, la sintió retorceré de el dolor, vio la sangre que salía de su boca debido a la herida que el mismo había provocado, la beso, sintiendo como su erección crecía a cada segundo.

Rey luchaba por revelarse pero de alguna forma entre más lo hacia el dolor de su espalda aumentaba, no podía concentrarse… no podía pensar… solo podía sentir asco, dolor y vergüenza


	18. Nunca, Jamas

HOLA =) este capítulo es corto porque estuve muy poquito tiempo en la lap pero no podía dejarlos con la duda ajajaja los quiero dejen comentarios gracias!

Nunca, jamás.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

El camino le pareció largo y eterno a pesar de que realmente sabía que fue sorprendentemente corto, corrió desesperado, como si su vida dependiera de ello y podría jurar que así era..

Temblaba…temblaba de furia y terror, sabiendo que la atacaban en gran medida gracias a el, que querían destruirla porque de esa forma acababan con el…nada le importaba, solo alejar las manos de ese infeliz de ella, protegerla, cuidarla…Rey podía rechazarlo y odiarlo si así lo decidía, pero jamás podría evitar que el la protegiera, un escalofrió lo recorrió al encontrarse frente a quel pasillo iluminado por luces intermitentes rojas, tal como en su visión..

Un grito terrible lo hizo acelerar el paso…una carcajada siniestra… pero esa voz… no era de Rey….

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Temblaba de dolor e impotencia, de asco….

Sintió la lengua de el general bajar por su cuello hasta dejar a su pechos, eliminando la tela que ocultaba el poco pudor que aun tenia, el brasier quedo hecho giras y lo escucho gemir mientras apretaba su seno derecho y mordió bruscamente el derecho haciendo que se retorciera de el dolor

Giro la cabeza sintiendo que no podía mas, sabiendo lo que venía…cerro los ojos mientras lloraba deseando con todo su ser que algo pasara, que alguien la salvara….

Hux beso el vientre de Rey mientras con sus manos desabrochaba el pantalón y la dejaba únicamente en ropa interior… Sus labios crueles y abusivos mordisqueaban sus muslos mientras sus manos violentamente quebrantaban su piel

Inexplicablemente pensó en Ren… en la delicadeza de sus caricias cuando dormían juntos… en la calidez de su pecho cuando despertaba sobre el… sintió que el dolor se alejaba mientras cerraba los ojos e imaginaba sus facciones claramente ante ella, el hermoso contraste de su piel blanca y su cabello negro….

El dolor se había ido… abrió los ojos de golpe, escucho el cierre el pantalón de Hux bajar y en ese instante en su arranque de lucidez levando su brazo haciendo volar hacia ella el sable de luz y atravesando el vientre de Hux, el cual tosió sangre y callo de rodillas

-Eres una maldita cualquiera!…

-CALLATE!

Sin poder evitarlo y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos castaños volvió a atacarlo esta vez cortado su brazo y escuchándolo gritar de dolor, un ataque más que atravesó su pecho y lo hizo caerse en el suelo, su rostro desencajado de dolor contrasto con la risa cruel que salió de su boca.

-tu no volverás a hacerle esto a nadie!

-Kylo Ren…dijo que…así te gustaba…que solo gozabas como las zorras…

Dijo justo antes de soltar otra cruel carcajada que desapareció al atragantarse con su propia sangre y finalmente perder el conocimiento

"Kylo Ren…dijo que…así te gustaba…que solo gozabas como las zorras…"

-Claro…

Se abrazó a si misma queriendo cubrir su desnudez y sintiéndose completamente como un objeto…algo utilizable que podía usarse sin importar ni considerar sus sentimientos…recordó con angustia la primera vez que estuvo con el…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La puerta se abrió ante él y entro sin perder tiempo….

Hux se encontraba inerte y rodeado de sangre, Rey estaba desnuda y abrazándose a si misma mientras lloraba y parecía ni siquiera notar que él estaba allí.

Cada fibra de su ser estallo de dolor, de impotencia y de desesperación

"Llegue tarde"

De verdad era Kylo Ren? De verdad era invencible? De que servía toda su fuerza si no podia protegerla a ella, observo su piel llena de moretones…huellas de dientes…ella estaba rota…destruida…

Los celos y el odio lo envolvieron y con furia blandió su sable hacia el agonizante Hux, sin muestras de compasión hundió su sable en la piel de el general de la primera orden hasta que este quedo convertido en un conjunto rojo de sangre sin forma…pero aquello no sirvió de nada… nada calmaba el dolor de saber que el la había tocado… que él le había hecho daño….

Cayo de rodillas a centímetros de ella, Rey no dejaba de llorar ni de abrazarse, Ren lloraba incapaz de encontrar palabras para pedirle perdón, para suplicar que disculpara su incapacidad para protegerla, quería jurarle que jamás permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño….nunca, jamás

-Rey….

Trago saliva amarga y su cuerpo entero se tensó solo de imaginar a Hux sobre ella…

-El…te…

La observo levantar la cabeza y el dolor en la mirada de esa mujer le hizo darse cuenta que siempre…siempre se podía sufrir mas

-No Kylo Ren… no consiguió lo que tu si….


	19. Adios

Amigos nos quedan dos capítulos DOS! ( tal vez un tercero cortito jajaj) YA TENGO EL FINAL! Me dijeron que quiero algo feliz y algo trágico y a sus deseos son mis órdenes, ojala le guste =)

DEJEN OPINIONES LOS QUIERO MILLONES =)

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

"No Kylo Ren… no consiguió lo que tu si…."

Una paz que creía imposible lo lleno con sus palabras, ella había podido detenerlo… como siempre Rey no solo lo superaba adelantándose a los hechos, le demostró una vez más que no lo necesitaba.

-REY!

La voz Finn lo saco de sus pensamientos, lo observo sacarse la chaqueta y cubrir un poco su desnudez mientras Rey simplemente lloraba abrazándose mas a si misma

"No Kylo Ren… no consiguió lo que tu si…."

Esos eran sus recuerdos sobre lo que él consideraba los mejores momentos de su vida, para Rey eran similares a la violencia y abuso que estuvo a punto de sufrir con Hux … eran una memoria de angustia, dolor y desagrado…

Tal vez hasta de asco…

La verdad golpeo a Kylo Ren más claro que nunca cuando pudo observar realmente la magnitud de el daño que él le había provocado, verla llorar…destruida, rota y sin consuelo lo orillo a abrir los ojos a la verdad que no dejaba espacio a ninguna duda…

Puede que ella sintiera algo como le confeso cuando lo pensó dormido…

Pero la única verdad es que jamás estaría con él, aunque ella correspondiera a su amor…lo despreciaba y tenía todas las razones para hacerlo, él no era digno ni siquiera de su mirada, si se había ganado su amor había sido por motivos tan torcidos y siniestros como todo lo que él hacía…y como todo lo que el tocaba también la había destruido.

Tal vez no había nacido siendo un Sith, pero su mancha era la peor de todas, porque fue por decisión, por elección.

Que diferente seria su vida si hubiera tomado otro camino, tal vez sería alguien digno… a la altura de Rey como lo era Finn, sonrió pero era una mueca de absoluta tristeza, sus pasos avanzaron hasta el mueble blanco de el cual saco un cambio de ropa para Rey, aun olía a ella.

Negó mentalmente al pensar en la posibilidad de que al haber seguido como un Jedi, jamás la hubiera conocido y el talento de Rey aun permanecería anónimo, aun estaría sola en aquel arenoso planeta, sin poder dormir e imaginando un océano…solo por eso no se arrepentía, solo por eso el dolor había valido la pena, porque al menos una vez la había tocado y la escucho sonreír para él, una vez escucho su te amo sincero, la entrega de su cuerpo…

Quería para ella una vida feliz, esa vida que no podía tener estando a su lado

Lo haría, por ella destruiría cada obstáculo que estorbara en su felicidad, se arrodillo y extendió la ropa hasta colocarla a su lado, salió rápidamente de la habitación

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rey se vistió rápidamente y se sentó sobre la cama mirando el cuerpo destruido de Hux

-Ya puedes mirar Finn

El chico moreno se giró y rápidamente se colocó junto a Rey, sentándose a su lado y mirándola como siempre, con amor, dulzura…trasmitiendo tranquilidad

¿Por qué no podía sentir por él lo que Kylo Ren le provocaba?

Por qué su corazón no saltaba cuando lo sentía cerca, porque su piel no se erizaba al ver su mirada…¿Por qué?

-Rey…que paso? Kylo Ren lo mato?

-No Finn fui yo…

-El…te…

-No, yo lo ataque antes que …

-tu hiciste eso?

Dijo impactad al ver el estado de el cuerpo de Finn

-No fue…Ren….

Finn se levantó y observo lo que quedaba de Hux, comprendiendo la furia de Ren… recordando las reacciones que pudo ver en Kylo Ren al sentir a Rey en peligro, su dolor y desesperación por protegerla, la manera en que corrió dejándolo atrás….

Podría quedarse callado y dejar que Rey siguiera pensando que el la había utilizado, así podría al final regresar con ella…

Rey estaría con él, como debería ser

Pero entonces la vio.

Su mirada opaca poco tenía que ver con la de la Rey de antes, ese brillo hermoso que siempre la caracterizo solo regresaba en presencia de Ren…No se daba cuenta el anhelo en sus ojos cuando lo veía? El amor que casi parecía gritar simplemente al observarlo….Rey jamás le dijo que lo amaba, claro que lo quería, lo extrañaba… pero la palabra amor siempre fue una gran reserva para ella, después de su infancia difícil decir te amo era un proceso lento supuso…pero cuando dijo que amaba a Kylo Ren… no había duda, no titubeo.

Suspiro aceptando lo inevitable…había perdido a Rey

-Vámonos Finn

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rey salió de la habitación y se topó con Ren cruzado de brazos y recargado en la pared, suspiro desviando la mirada

-Que estás haciendo aquí?

-Esperándote – Soltó Ren con sinceridad-

Rey suspiro maldiciendo a su corazón por latir de esa manera simplemente con escucharlo, pero ya no tenía caso negarlo, él sabía lo que sentia… tenía que alejarlo ponerlo a salvo de la resistencia y ponerse a salvo ella misma…de él.

-Ren...toma una nave y vete…-El la miro sin comprender, ella suspiro antes de hablar – Mañana van a ejecutarte y tienes que irte… no interfieras en lo que procederá con la primera orden, vete, desaparece no vuelvas jamás a cruzare en nuestras vidas, porque te juro…que si vuelves a lastimar a un inocente… yo misma voy a eliminarte….

-No puedes matar a Snoke Dey….no puedes ir

-No estoy pidiendo tu permiso

-No iras Rey!

Finn suspiro mirando la escena que no se trataba si no de una demostración sobre quien se preocupaba más por el otro.

-No es asunto tuyo…

-Ha si? Claro perdón, olvide que estoy hablando con la todo poderosa Jedi… y dime Rey… donde demonios piensas buscar a Snoke….

-Sé que está en esta Base

-No… no lo está…

-Donde esta entonces…

-No voy a decírtelo…

-Es lo menos que puedes hacer por mi… si algo de vergüenza…. Si en algo no me odias tanto… dímelo…

Finn vio claramente que algo se rompió en la mirada de Kylo Ren

-Está en Breser… en el sistema Ilumis... Luke ya lo sabe…

Ambos se miraron y las palabras sobraron como nunca antes, nunca lo dirían… el por temor y ella por tantas heridas.. pero el amor salía de sus miradas con la misma fuera que si fuera gritado, el anhelo, el deseo….la pasión podía tocarse en el intercambio de sus ojos negros y castaños… como hubieran deseado permanecer así eternamente y así lo hicieron por varios minutos, perdidos uno en el otro, grabando en su mente cada parte, cada lunar, cada facción, temiendo que fuera tal vez la última vez que pudieran contemplarse, Rey finalmente desvió la mirada incapaz de continuar…sabiendo que no podría controlarse..

-Adiós Ren…

"Te amo"

-Adiós Rey…

"Te amo"


	20. Final

Amigos este es el FINAL, he querido responder sus mensajes pero mi novio tuvo trabajo y no pudo prestarme su Lap, pero mañana la tendré TODO EL DIA :D podre dedicarme a responder todos! Les agradezco el hecho de que llegaran hasta aquí conmigo, sus palabras, cada comentario, son lo mejor de lo mejor, me encantaría saber que piensan de el final que le di a Ren y Rey! GRACIAS!

"Eres mi invitada"

-0-0-0-0-0-0

Abordo la nave con Finn y una vez a la velocidad de la luz introdujo el sistema y el planeta pero la Nave no podía rastrearlo, frunció el ceño confundido

-Tal vez el localizador de la nave no…

Pero escucho claramente en su mente la voz de Kylo Ren

"Rey no puedes encontrar el lugar con la computadora de ninguna nave, escribe simplemente estas coordenadas 04-29-11-12… te encontraras frente a un campo de asteroides allí cierra tus ojos y pon la mente en blanco tomando la mano de Finn, solo las personas sensibles a la Luz pueden encontrarla, Suerte"

Suspiro procesando la información que escucho, sin decir Nada a su amigo escribió las coordenadas en la computadora

-Rey qué…?

-Haz lo que yo te diga Finn por favor, se lo que hago

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Abrió los ojos sin soltar la mano de Finn la nave sorprendentente volaba en un cielo azul con nubes blancas… el paisaje era verde y sencillamente… perfecto

Aterrizo la nave y aun temerosa bajo pero no detectaba la presencia de Snoke, sonrió ante aquel Mar azul que rodeaba la hermosa Isla llena flores…

"Se parece a…"

Podrida jurar que era el lugar que siempre soñaba…

Camino lentamente hasta la orilla de la playa sintiéndose extrañamente en casa

-Rey…

Se giró encontrándose con una criatura verde y pequeña, tenía la forma humana y veía a ambos con amabilidad

-Quien eres tú….

-Tengo algo para ti

"¿Algo para mí?"

-No entiendo…

-Ya entenderás….

Extendió hacia ella un trozo de papel doblando a la mitad…

-Me retiro

La criatura extraña entro a el mar caminando mientras se perdía en las aguas azules

-Rey… no creo que esta sea la guarida de Snoke….no se… es extraño… aquí se respira…

-Paz?

-Si…

-Qué es eso que te entrego?

-No lo sé…

-Pues… ábrelo…

Sin saber por qué comenzó a temblar mientras desdoblaba el papel y comenzaba a leer

Rey: Espero que no hayas tenido dificultad al encontrar este lugar, aunque siento que realmente no las tuviste, controle a una criatura para que escribiera este mensaje y llegara a ti… espero que hallas reconocido este lugar, yo lo hice la primera vez que entre en tu mente… lo recuerdas? Me sorprendió de sobremanera que imaginaras este lugar que yo conozco tan bien… cuando renuncie a la orden Jedi aun abrumado por mis acciones y las difíciles pruebas que vendrían, simplemente tome mi nave sin rumbo y extrañamente llegue aquí… no di importancia debido a que a simple viste no vi nada sobresaliente… mas poco a poco me di cuenta de el misterio que lo envolvía…no puedes sentir a nadie y nadie puede sentirte, la fuerza en este lugar es simplemente inexistente, no puedes marcarla porque al parecer ninguna computadora es capaz de localizarla… estar allí es como no existir para nadie más…esta únicamente habitado por las criaturas que ya viste, son pacíficas y amables…como tú.

Rey sé que nada de lo que diga cambiara lo que piensas de mí y no tengo argumentos para borrar mis acciones, quisiera negar mi naturaleza, decirte que soy bueno y que por dentro soy la mejor de las personas, alguien parecido a ti, pero considero la honestidad como una de mis pocas virtudes y es la que quiero que recuerdes de mi aunque sé que te he dado mil motivos para que pienses que soy un mentiroso, pero no es así, cuando llegaste a mi como Dey solo me movió el odio y la venganza, el deseo de ganarte… siempre me sentí tan pequeño comparado con tu impresionante talento… jamás calcule que yo mismo caería en mi propia trampa, que en mi afán de quitártelo todo ibas a ser tu quien tomara todo de mí, no pude evitar enamorarme y te aseguro que luche contra ello incansablemente, pero mientras más te conocía, mientras más te tenía menos me tenía a mí mismo, entraste en mi piel tan profundamente que jamás saldrás, y no quiero que lo hagas aunque el precio sea el más alto de todo, eres el único sentimiento que ha logrado sobrevivir a lo que soy, eres lo único limpio, puro y sagrado, Rey… solo me importas tú.

Escuche tus palabras en la enfermería y se lo que sientes por mí pero también se lo que esto te provoca, sé que vives sufriendo, que no confías en mi… cada acción que haces te hace entrar en conflicto y si te soy sincero lo primero que pensé fue en buscarte y convencerte… pero entonces vi… que de nuevo no estaba pensando en ti…en lo que era mejor para ti, me olvidaras Rey no te preocupes esta condena no será eterna, vas a olvidarme de raíz y mi nombre no volverá a causarte dolor jamás, te lo prometo.

Eres mi invitada aunque jamás comparta este lugar contigo, si las cosas no salen como yo espero y no logro ayudarte, recuerda este lugar que ahora te pertenece, aquí encontraras paz, refugio, calidez…. Este lugar es como tú.

En este momento estoy en la base con Luke, Snoke jamás volverá a ponerte en peligro, te lo prometo.

Viviré eternamente velando por tu felicidad y si no es así al menos moriré cuidándote.

Te amo

Kylo Ren.

Respiro profundamente procesando todo lo que acababa de leer…

-FINN SUBE ALA NAVE! AHORA!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Con dificultad corrió, la plataforma de la base de la primera orden en la cual se libraba en aquel momento una batalla feroz, más ella no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ver a Ren, encontrarlo y comprobar que estaba bien, no podía sentirlo y una corriente de miedo casi la paralizo….

Con absoluta desesperación se internó aún más en la base , buscando con su mirada a Ren mientras esquivaba ataques de sus enemigos

"Rey…ven…arriba"

Escucho la voz de Ren en su cabeza y sus pasos volaron hacia arriba…una gran puerta negra apareció ante ella chamuscada, un escalofrió la recorrió mientras ingresaba a ella toda velocidad, sus ojos chocaron con el cuerpo inerte de Snoke…estaba muerto, pero poco le importo su mirada buscaba a….

-REN!

Corrió hacia él, estaba herido…en su pecho había una herida que sangraba sin parar, su brazo izquierdo tenía un corte profundo, su respiración era débil, con lágrimas en los ojos coloco la cabeza de Ren en sus piernas y entre sollozos le hablo

-Ren…escúchame Ren…

Los ojos negros y hermosos de el sith se abrieron y Rey sintió que la vida entraba en ella de nuevo, sonrió y acaricio su rostro sin poder evitarlo

-Estas bien…estas bien…

-Llegaste…llegaste…

-Por qué me mandaste lejos? Yo…

-No quee..quería… ponerte en...peligro…

Cada palabra denotaba la dificultad que le causaba pronunciarla

-Voy a ayudarte…voy a sacarte de esto…

-Rey…

-Déjame pensar! ….Te voy a llevar para que te curen ya veras….

-Rey…me odian…

-NO IMPORTA… si yo.. si yo se los pido te ayudaran

-Mi vida no vale nada…

-Para mí si – Dijo sumergida en la desesperación y la angustia

-No puedes hacer nada…

-CALLATE! Si puedo… voy a salvarte!

-Ya me salvaste…

Dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor pero acariciando con el brazo que no estaba lastimado el rostro de Rey

-Voy a pedir ayuda

-NO!..no te vayas! Quiero verte..

-No te despidas! No puedes morir… no puedes… no voy a permitirte… no puedes morir – el dolor no le permitía hablar con claridad

-No le temo a morir, si lo hago será solo después de ayudarte…

\- NO VAS A DEJARME!

-Voy a hacer lo que nunca he hecho…pensar en alguien…antes que en mi….Rey….

Rey sintió la presencia de Luke cerca de ellos giro su cabeza y encontró la mirada azul llorosa de su maestro que los miraba sin moverse

-MAESTRO AYUDEME –Pero él no se movía –MAESTRO ES BEN! ES KYLO REN! AYUDAAA

Pero Luke continuo inmóvil

-Rey…mírame

Sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada obscura de el hombre que amaba, lo observo mover su mano hasta colocarla en su frente y susurrar "te amo" mientras gruesas lágrimas bajaban por su piel blanca… de repente todo se puso negro y Rey perdió el conocimiento

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Finn llego hacia el lugar donde vio a Rey entrar, sorprendido encontró el cuerpo inerte de Snoke junto a la figura de Luke que cargaba en brazos a Rey, un escalofrió lo recorrió y el Jedi adivinando sus pensamientos dijo.

-Está bien Finn solo esta desmayada

-Que le paso?

Vio tristeza y dolor en la mirada azul de el hombre parado frente a él, con un ademan Finn tomo el cuerpo de Rey entre sus manos.

-Ben… Ben derroto a Snoke…e hizo que olvidara todo…Rey no recordara nada de lo que paso…

-QUE!?

-Mediante la fuerza …solo me pidió que la cuidara y que nunca le hablara de lo que paso…

-Por que…. Por qué hizo eso…

-Creo que sabes por qué…

-Entonces ella…

-No recordara nada…jamás fue secuestrada…jamás la rescatamos…jamás existió nada más que enemistad entre ella y Ben….Rey es libre… Libre para olvidar

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

1 año después

Casi nunca salía de aquella isla y mucho menos de aquel planeta…

No podía utilizar sus poderes por temor a que ella lo detectara, Rey se había desarrollado en una guerrera muchos más poderosa.

Pero no podía evitarlo, quería verla…aunque fuera de lejos.

-Vamos Poe! Sabes que te venceré

-Podrás ser la Jedi más poderosa que jamás ha existido… pero yo soy el mejor piloto de la Galaxia Rey!

-Eso está por verse!

Sonrió al escuchar su voz, lo había logrado, ella era feliz, había conseguido que la Galaxia estuviera en paz para que ella pudiera vivir tranquila.

Con temeridad levando la mirada y pudo observarla con el cabello suelto y su hermosa sonrisa, más palideció y bajo la cabeza ocultándose en su capucha cuando sintió los ojos castaños sobre su cara.

Rey se estremeció al encontrar unos ojos negros entre la multitud que la veían con intensidad…esos ojos negros muy parecidos a los que la perseguían en sueños, recordándole algo que no podía comprender, suspiro dejado pasar, si fuera importante ella recordaría…Rey jamás olvidaba las cosas importantes

Sonrió y subió a su Nave

FIN

No me maten, mañana tendrán un epilogo :D creo que es hermoso que Ren por primera vez en un acto de absoluto y puro amor quiso librar a Rey de el conflicto que sentía al amarlo, el era un asesino, una mala persona y aun así ella lo amaba, PERO mañana tendrán un epilogo que espero les guste mucho =)


	21. Epilogo

Queridos amigos míos! Este es el epilogo y el final que nuestros personajes se merecen, soy consciente de que no creo que exista nada romántico entre ellos en Star Wars pero nadie nadie puede negar que en la escena del interrogatorio existió una tensión sexual evidente entre ellos!

El objetivo de mi historia y espero haberlo logrado fue conservar la personalidad de los personajes, trate de que Rey fuera lo más parecida a la Rey que vimos en pantalla lo mismo con Ren, trate de que el amor que surgió fuera creíble por eso fue tardado llegar a ello y más aún que lo aceptaran!, el disfraz de Rey se me antojo porque acabo de ver Romeo y Julieta la versión de Leo Dicaprio y me encanto el traje de ella, si alguien ya la vio asi era del Rey jajajaja

GRACIAS POR SU APOYO

May the Force be with you

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Que estupidez…

-Vamos Rey! Será divertido

Finn observo a su amiga vestida con aquel vestido largo y blanco, en su espalda un par de alas con plumas níveas, su cabello suelto y con pequeños risos… en verdad parecía un ángel

-Una fiesta de disfraces…

-Bueno es algo para variar

-No me parece lo apropiado para celebrar el aniversario de nuestra libertad…

-Bueno la caída de Snoke es algo que festejar

-Claro…

La observo tomar el cepillo y penar su cabello mirándose en el espejo frente a ellos, agudizo sus sentidos y la observo sin perder detalle

-La caída de…De Kylo Ren…

Y lo vio…sorprendido de la reacción de Rey al mencionarlo… su rostro palideció y se tensó….como siempre que alguien decía el nombre de Ren…

-Qué te pasa Rey?

-No lo sé… siento algo aquí- afirmo mientras llevaba sus manos a su pecho… frustrada sin comprender que pasaba.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Finn busco con la mirada a Luke y lo encontró sentando en la gran fuente colocada junto a la pista de baile donde todas las especies existentes de la galaxia ataviadas con la ropa más extraña que el había visto en su vida se movían siguiendo rítmicamente la música, se sentó al lado de el Jedi.

-Luke..

-Finn… pensé que estarías bailando… donde esta Rey?

Finn levando su dedo señalando la parte superior del gran castillo, Rey estaba recargada en el barandal mirando la pista de baile con una mueca que era indiscutiblemente de tristeza, su mirada apagada ya casi nunca sonreía.

-Deberías ir a animarla…

-Ya nada puede animarla Luke…ella no es feliz

-Cuando alguien habla de Ben…

-Lo se….

-Pensé – Luke suspiro – que ella retomaría su vida si no recordaba nada pero, pareciera que de igual manera sufre por no estar con el

-Creo que es peor…solo está triste y no entiende el motivo… tal vez debería hablar con –Finn trago saliva amarga- con Kylo Ren…

-No tengo idea donde esta…

-Creo que ella debería recordar…

-No lo sé Fin..

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Por qué no estas bailando?

Rey se giró para encontrar los ojos azules y cariñosos de Luke Skywalker mirándola con sabiduría y cariño.

-No me gusta bailar… veo que no se disfrazó maestro..

-No va conmigo… te quedan muy bien tus alas…

-Finn me regalo el vestido…

-Chico listo este Finn…pensé que ustedes estarían juntos…

-Yo también lo pienso un tiempo…pero no se siente correcto

-Por qué?

-No lo sé…maestro cuando va a decirme a donde fue durante su viaje? Me dijo que a entrenar pero…

-Fue lo que hice entrenar y aprender sobre la fuerza

-Existe algo que usted no sepa?

-Mi ignorancia es tan grande como el universo Rey… pero gracias a mi viaje conozco un poco más… sobre la mente, sobre los sentimientos…sobre los recuerdos….

Luke la observo sonreír pero su gesto no llego a su mirada, Rey siempre había sido así, en sus ojos no había mentira, siempre podías leer en sus iris la verdad de su alma, la única realidad es que ya no habiz luz, un halo de profundo de tristeza reinaba en su rostro…

Luke se acercó a ella y se recargo en el barandal

-Rey….Rey eres feliz?

La observo fruncir el ceño mirándolo con extrañeza

-Qué?

-Eres feliz?

-Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

-Una pregunta evasiva no es una respuesta…

-Finn le dijo algo?

-No, te hago esta preguntar por qué no siento paz en ti, vives en confusión…por qué?

La observo cerrar los ojos y abrir y cerrar sus labios varias veces antes de contestar

-Siento…no tengo motivos para no sentir felicidad… soy una Jedi… por fin hay paz… soy Rey….por fin tengo una familia…usted, Poe, Finn, Leia, BB-8… Pero- vio sorprendido como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- no sé qué es, no sé qué pasa pero tengo sueños extraños…

-Sueños?

-No tienes sentido… sueño con Kylo Ren… es absurdo….

Luke la miro sintiendo una enorme tristeza al tener la certeza de que no volvería a verla.

-No lo estás… tienes que recordar…yo puedo ayudarte…

-Recordar?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Se sentó en la orilla de aquel mar azul observando como extrañamente el cielo se tornaba gris, era raro… en el año entero que había habitado en ese lugar nunca había atestiguado lluvia

Cerro los ojos sintiendo como las gotas de agua empapaban su piel, el sonido de un motor lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, con sorpresa observo una gran nave aterrizar cerca de sus pasos, se puso de pie y con su mano derecha intento hacer volar su sable hasta el, maldijo al no lograr nada, sus habilidades eran inservibles en ese lugar.

La puerta de la Nave se abrió y un humo gris nublo su vista, escucho unos pasos….

El humo se disipo y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente

Era ella.

Estaba soñando…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Descendió de la nave corriendo, atravesando la capa de humo gris frente a ella, de golpe se detuvo al verlo…

Era él.

Una gran barba negra cubría sus facciones por debajo de la nariz, pero era el, eran sus ojos negros, era su piel blanca, eran sus manos fuertes… era él.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La observo incapaz de creer lo que sucedía, tenía que ser un sueño… producto de su mente cansada de tanto dolor…

Sin proponérselo el cuerpo de ambos entro en una especie de parálisis, ella por el cúmulo de sentimos que experimentaba al verlo… el por el simple hecho de la incredulidad de ver a esa mujer que ya creía perdida.

Sus ojos viajaron por su cabello sueldo adherido a su piel por la lluvia , sus facciones hermosas y delicadas, las curvas de su cuerpo se dibujaba perfectamente bajo aquel vestido blanco por la humedad de el agua que caía …la contemplo extasiado e incrédulo de lo que su mirada veía, se detuvo en las alas que colgaban de su espalda... sus ojos negros chocaron con los castaños de aquella mujer por la cual había perdido y ganado todo….

Era un angel.

Era un truco…si debía ser una táctica de su alma atormentada y cansadas, de su corazón que moría cada día que no estaba con ella, se presentaba ante el como un ángel para recordarle la enorme diferencia que había entre ellos, ni siquiera sus alucinaciones le permitían olvidar que no la merecia.. que no era digno de su amor…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La felicidad llenaba cada poro de su cuerpo por el simple hecho de contemplarlo, trato de hablar pero el nerviosismo se lo impedía, aparto de su frente un mechón húmedo y haciendo acopio de su valor abrió sus labios

-Yo…tenia… un discurso pensado… pero no lo recuerdo…

-…

-Tal vez sea porque de golpe se revivieron momentos en mi eventos que hace un año no recordaba….

-…

-Lo recuerdo todo Ren…

-… yo no te merezco… - Dijo más para sí mismo… Aun incrédulo de lo que escuchaba y pensando aunque su mente le jugaba una broma cruel-

-Se que no puedes borrar lo que has hecho, ni yo…ni nadie… pero Ren tú me dejaste para que fuera feliz...sin ti...la comida es ceniza…duermo sin soñar o solo con pesadillas en las cuales te perdia una y otra vez… los días son eternos, largos y sin sentido…

Ren camino mientras la escuchaba hablar, su andar era lento y sus ojos fijos… estaba hipnotizado... parecía tan real, por fin había pasado… estaba loco, pero no le importaba, quería seguir soñando… cada palabra lo llenaba de una esperanza muerta que revivía infectándolo todo con la más ardiente felicidad que nunca había sido capaz de experimentar, las heridas internas poco a poco sanaban, el peso de sus acciones pasadas se aligeraba, todo, cualquier cosa, cualquier castigo valía la pena, podía ser sufrido o solucionado si su vida terminaba así…

Con ella.

Estaba frente a ella a centímetros de su piel y por primera vez se sintió cobarde, incapaz de tocarla porque no podría soltarla jamás, por el temor a que ella se evaporara y su visión se fuera porque no era real… callo hincado suplicando sin palabras su amor, pidiendo no despertar, morir si era necesario para que aunque fuera en sueños ella estuviera con el… temblando la abrazo pegando su cara a su vientre mientras sus dedos se enterraban en su espalda y llorando…llorando de el miedo que esto fuera un sueño…que su mente cruel y anhelante de Rey lo hiciera aluciar y el despertar fuera angustioso.

Pero su sueño se incoó frente a él y pudo reflejarse en sus ojos castaños, sus dedos tembloroso le parecieron un insulto sobre su piel de seda cuando ambas manos tocaron sus mejillas, ella tambien lloraba.

"Es real"

-Ren… no puedo ser feliz sin ti

La beso

Ambos se fundieron en un beso largo, esperado, soñado… el tacto era delirantemente perfecto, Rey gimió mientras caía sobre su espalda y Ren sobre ella empapados por la lluvia y por el agua de ese mar…

Pero ellos no sentían nada… nada que no fueran sus labios…sus manos.

Ren se separó solo para verla, necesitaba recrearse en sus ojos, en su mirada donde siempre había verdad, donde se reflejaba su amor, con una voz ronca debido a la excitación hablo lentamente

-Te seguiré a donde vayas…

Ella le sonrió y la contemplo incrédulo de su belleza, su rostro descansaba sobre la arena y sus dedos acariciaron suavemente su rostro antes de hablar

-No vine a llevarte….

Ren sonrió comprendiendo

-Eres mi invita

-0-0-0-0-0-0

ESTE SI ES EL FIN!

Llore xD JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAA


End file.
